Historias de una familia
by E.Y.79
Summary: (AU) Aun con los que los demás pensaran de ella, lucho siempre por conseguir y conservar todo lo que le daba felicidad a su mundo; pero no todo puede ir siempre bien, Kousaka Honoka es una abogada que trabaja día a día por su familia, Tsubasa y su hija Chika. ¿Como llevaran ambas la perdida de Tsubasa...? "Nos tienen a nosotras". -Mal summary, no lo se. Pero dale una oportunidad.
1. Capitulo 1 Un día triste

Hola, ¿como están?

Parece que las crisis interna vivieron y como siempre termine con un escrito nuevo. No tengo mucho mas que decir... así que les dejo para que puedan leer...

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

-Vamos, cámbiate. -dijo una pelinaranja a una niña de ojos rojo vino.

-No quiero... yo quiero quedarme. -Se negaba la niña, quien jalaba de su puerta.

-Cariño, es hora... de decir adiós. -Dijo con voz quebrada la mujer, cuando logro abrir la puerta.

-No ella sigue aquí. -Insistió la niña quien era poco a poco arrinconada.

-Lo se, cariño ella no se ha ido, pero tenemos que estar presentes... -Tratando de ser comprensible.

-Quiero a mama Tsu, vete... te odio... -Grito la niña antes de ocultarse debajo de su cama.

Aquello apuñalo a la pelinaranja quien no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas llorando igual o mas que aquella niña que se negaba a arreglarse para el entierro de madre. En ese instante una pelirroja quien tomo a su amiga para sacarla, mientras que una pelinegra que era mayor que aquellas dos, pero por su estatura era debes en cuando confundida con una niña, se sentó en el piso y de apoyo con la estructura de la cama y dio un sonoro suspiro...

-Sabes pequeña, estas igual que tu madre cuando perdió a la abuela. -Dijo al ver como levemente sacaba la cabeza.

-Ella... ignora como me siento. -Dijo en un puchero.

-No lo hace, pero sabes como la persona que se a quedado a cargo de ti, decidió actuar maduramanete, por una vez. -Dijo mientras le pedía acercarse a sus brazos.

-Ella es siempre así... casi nunca estuvo y aun así ahora quiere tomar cargo de mi. -Dijo con molestia al momento de llegar a su lado.

-Cariño, tu sabes que ambas se preocupan por ti... ¿crees que esa actitud que tomas contra Honoka, le guste a Tsubasa...? Porque tienes razón tal vez ya no este físicamente aquí, pero desde donde esta ten por seguro que sigue viéndote, cuidando de ti.

-Ella... tal vez este un poco enojada conmigo. -Dijo volviendo a llorar.

-No creo, solo tal vez, le preocupa como estas tratándola, ella las quería a ambas por igual. Las cosas no fueron fácil, cuando tu madre Honoka se iba por mucho tiempo, pero aun así siempre que pasaban un día juntas era su mayor regalo. Y ahora que no esta, le preocupa como harán para salir adelante sin ella; mas si tu rechazas el amor que ella te tiene. -Con tono dulce hablaba la pelinegra, que acariciaba con suavidad los cabellos de la menor que era del mismo color que el de la chica que lloraba en otra habitación.

-Tia Nico... -Llamo mas calmada a la mayor.

-Dime. -Pidió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Crees que mama Honoka, este enojada...? -Dijo algo culpable.

-Cariño ella te quiere, mas que a su vida. -Depositando un beso a la frente de esta.

-Pero... -Agachando la cabeza.

-Te diré los mas grandes actos de amor que ella hizo por Tsubasa y hará hasta donde pueda solo por ti, porque sigues con ella. ¿Quieres escucharlos...?

-Asentir.-

-Bien, pequeña Chika, ella peleo por tener tu custodia aun cuando por aquellos años era algo imposible para una pareja tan especial como lo son tus madres. Trabajar para que tu y Tsubasa tuvieran lo mejor, tanto en ropa, como por si alguna se enfermaba. Hubo días que se desvelaba por poder pasar contigo cumple años, aniversarios, fiestas, o ya sea un simple día para para la en familia, pasar su "día feliz" con ustedes; claro no siempre pudo y seguro podra, pero para eso estamos nosotras.

De repente las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de aquellos bellos ojos...

-¿Por que lloras? -Pregunto Nico, preocupada.

-Porque trate mal a mama... de le dije que la odio... seguro ella... ya no me quiere... -Se logro entender entre los llanto de la niña, quien se abrazaba con fuerza a Nico quien la apoyaba contra su pecho.

-Vamos, si sigues llorando tus ojitos se hincharan. Y una niña bonita como tu debe sonreír. Anda, ponte la ropa que escogió tu madre y discúlpate con ella. -Dijo Nico al momento de alcanzar aquella prenda que reposaba sobre la cama.

-¿Crees que me perdone...? -Dijo mientras se calmaba.

-Tu tía Nico, la mejor chef de por estos lugares te lo asegura, si no, ten por seguro que después de unos cuantos golpes la haré entrar en razón. -Dijo mostrando un puño, una sonrisa amplia y guiñando el ojo.

-No, lo arreglare yo... -Dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor.- ... me ayudas a ponerme el vestido. -Pidió al momento de sacarlo del la bolsa que lo cubría.

-Claro, te dejare reluciente.

-Por favor...

* * *

-Honoka, debes ser un poco mas sensible. -Aconsejaba una pelirroja, quien sostenía una caja de pañuelos.

-Lo se, pero sabes, esto es doloroso Maki... Mi querida Tsubasa ya no esta y mi hija acaba de decir que me odia... Soy una mala madre, nunca he estado con ella lo suficiente, seguro sabe que soy mala en todo y no quiere a una inútil como yo... Tal vez...

-No sigas, espero equivocarme en lo que pensaste decir continuación, pero si es eso, no termines la oración; ella te quiere idiota, pero es solo una niña que perdió a una de las personas importantes en su vida, pero estoy segura que lo que menos harías seria regresar la... peleaste por ella aun quedando mal en tu primer bufete, te he tenido que recetar cuanta cosa solo para que pasaras ese día que tanto querías con ellas, lo único que has hecho es dar todo por ellas. Puede ser cierto que no sepas mucho de cocina o de lo que implica cuidar de siempre a tu hija, pero nos tienes a nosotras, si necesitas ayuda con cuidarla o bien por que quieres mejorar por ella, no dudes en llamarnos. Entendido. -Dijo Maki, quien sostenía de los hombros a esta y; le veía con seguridad y firmeza en los ojos, de cada una de las palabras que decía.- Lo que te dejaría como inútil o idiota frente a cualquiera que te vea es creer que la mejor opción es devolverla. Sabes cuan triste y desilusionada estará si haces una barbaridad así.

-Ya entendí, ahora me lastima la mirada de Nico, suéltame. -Dijo con miedo.

-Eh... -Maki palideció levemente al ver a su novia.

-Me gusta mas así... -Dijo con un tono levemente molesto.- Señoritas, nuestra pequeña ya esta. Es hora de irnos.

-Mama... Lo siento, sabes que te quiero... -Dijo la pequeña Chika al momento de abrazar a esta.

-Mira que bello ángel, que suerte tengo de tener uno en mis brazos. -Dijo alzándola y depositando un beso a la frente de esta.

* * *

Nico, junto con Maki y sus dos pequeñas subieron a su coche, y emprendieron su rumbo al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el sepelio de una de sus amigas... Por su parte Honoka subió a su pequeña en el asiento del copiloto y después de poner todas las medidas de seguridad arranco para alcanzar a las otras.

-Quiero decirte algo, podrías escuchar pequeña... -Dijo la pelinaranja después de mucho tiempo en que el silencio estuvo presente.

-Claro mami... -Acepto la pequeña con una leve sonrisa.

-Creo que me equivoque de palabras esta mañana... Nunca he sido buena en ello, a menos de que sea en un juicio... decir "Adiós" no es lo correcto, lo que haremos sera decir "Hasta luego, porque se que nos volveremos a ver...". Tienes razón ella nunca se fue ni ira, ya que estará en tu corazón, en el mio y estoy segura que cuidara de nosotras hasta que eso suceda. -Aquellas palabras sacaron una lagrimas que no duraron en correr por las mejillas de Honoka.

-Lo se... -Dijo la pequeña que agarro la mano de esta que se hallaba en la palanca de velocidades.

-Te quiero, y daría todo por ti no lo dudes; así que cualquier problema, angustia, tus alegrías y premios quiero oírlos todos. Que dices, ¿confiarías en esta tortita que tienes de madre de ahora en adelante?

-No eres tonta, solo todavía no aprendes, pero si me aceptas como tu hija aun no siendo de sangre... las dos veremos como salir adelante, porque yo también te quiero, mucho...

-Eres como ella, igual de lista y madura... tendré que tener cuidado.

-jeje...

-Pero sabes, no importa eso, yo nunca lo vi así, y nunca lo veré. Tu pequeña, eres de mi sangre aunque no te guste.

-Mama... siempre estarás conmigo... ¿verdad?

-Hasta donde la salud y la vida me den, hasta que el mundo se acabe ten por seguro que velare por ti y veré por ti... -Dijo agarrando suavemente la nariz de esta.- pero se paciente conmigo, por ahora me encargare de librarme del trabajo.

-Claro.

-Bien, tenemos que ir... todos esperan. ¿Seras mi pilar, chika-chan?

-Si.

* * *

¿Que les pareció...? Espero te haya gustado, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer.

Vaya, hace mucho que no se me ocurría algún Tsubahono y cuando llega es muy triste... pero que se le va ha hacer.

Bien, ¿Creen que merezca continuación...?

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios...**_

¿Hasta otra...? Bay.


	2. Capitulo 2 Te quiero

Buenas Noche, ¿Como están...?

Los nervios y ansias son las que me hacen escribir y termine haciendo la continuación de esta triste historia. Espero sea de su agrado. Sin mas, por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer. Les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER** **:** **_Love Live no mepertenece..._**

* * *

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

 _Dos meses pasaron desde que la familia Kousaka estuvo de luto, poco a poco las cosas se volvieron "tranquilas", Honoka planifico sus agendas par poder pasar tiempo suficiente con su hija en la mañana y poder recogerla en la tarde. No siempre pudo, razón por la que Maki o Nico la recogían junto con sus hijas y pasar la tarde con ellas._

Un día la pequeña Chika se levanto emocionada, pues su madre había prometido que pasaría con ella ese día ya que ese día no había escuela; se puso su mejor ropa, después de un baño y con una gran sonrisa llego a la cocina... ¿o eso creía?

-Buenos días, mama...

-Buenos días, cariño. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa Honoka.- ¿Por que no llevas el uniforme...? -Pregunto confundida.

-Hoy no hay clases... -Dijo con cierto enojo.- ¿Lo olvidaste...? -Pregunto decepcionada y tomado asiento.

-Era hoy, nuestra salida... -Respondió después de pensarlo.- ¿No era la otra semana...? -Se pregunto a si misma, mientras corría por su agenda. Al agarrarla, reviso con detenimiento esta.- La Familia Sonoda programo ayer... lo siento mucho. -Dijo inclinándose.

-Esta bien, ¿llamaras a tía Nico o Nozomi...? -La pequeña se resistía a llorar, pero le dolía que otra vez le fallara. Pero se había prometido ser fuerte, para que la mujer que día a día trabaja por ella, no se sintiera mal. Así que con el tono mas animado contesto, y siguió comiendo de lo que su madre había preparado.

-¿Eh...? Dame un segundo... -Dijo con cierta prisa, saco su celular y se alejo poco a poco.

-Debí suponerlo... -Susurro parea si después de suspirar.

-Listo. -Grito con emoción mientras regresaba, depositando un beso en la frente de esta. Confundiendo a la niña quien le veía curiosa.

-Bien, pequeña terminemos de desayunar y toma algunas cosas para entretenerte; iremos a mi oficina, tengo que tomar el caso de los Sonoda, pero una vez acabe seré toda tuya. -Sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿En cerio... y tus demás citas? -Pregunto levemente emocionada.

-Las cambiare para otro día, no son tan importantes, como estar contigo. -Respondió sin "importancia".- La reunión durara máximo 3 horas... después de eso, vayamos a comer y de ahí a donde quieras. ¿Te parece...? -Pregunto con cierta cara de perrito. Sacando a Chika unas risillas y asintiendo varias veces.

* * *

Honoka abrió la puerta de atrás y sentó a la niña quien llevaba una pequeña mochila. Reviso que el cinturón estuviera bien puesto y tras cerrar, paso a subir al coche para salir del estacionamiento de sus residencias. El coche iba animado ya que la pequeña iba tarareando algo muy rítmico...

-Que buen ritmo, ¿Te gusta la música, Chika-chan?

-Si, en la escuela la maestra dice que soy buena. Tía Maki, me enseña cuando tiene tiempo igual que tía Nico. -Contaba con emoción, ya que en verdad le gusta y mas que su madre hablara con ella.

-Pues mas adelante tendrás que enseñarme, para que luego hagamos un dueto. -Dijo riendo un poco.- Aunque no creo ser mejor que tu.

-Seguro que si... -Dijo avergonzada.

-No, no para nada.- Riendo un poco mas fuerte, mientras que negaba con la cabeza. -Bien, llegamos. Toma tus cosa... -Pidió mientras apagaba el motor. En eso su celular sonó.- ¿Dime, Hanayo-san?

-Los Sonoda han llegado, ya los pase a la sala...

-Yo acabo de llegar, ¿Estas abajo...? -Pregunto mientras llamaba al elevador.

-Si, todavía no subo ¿Por que...?

-Espera cerca del elevador. -Pidió Honoka, quien sostenía de una mano a su hija.

-Claro.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

-Buenos días, Honoka... -Saludo con una sonrisa gentil.- Hola, pequeña tu eres Chika-chan... -Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Buenos días, soy Kousaka Chika... mucho gusto. -Regreso el saludo tímidamente.

-Eres muy bonita y educada, seras una gran mujer. -Dijo Hanayo, quien evitaba lanzarse sobre la niña para estrujarla por lo linda que le parecía.

-Hanayo, podrías llevarla a mi oficina, dale un chocolate y no la pierdas de vista. -Ordeno mientras sacaba unos papeles.- Chika-chan... -Llamo a la pequeña que tenia su vista en el lugar, pues era la primera vez que iba al trabajo de su madre.- Ella es Hanayo y te guiara a mi oficina, que esta unos pisos mas arriba; yo tengo que estar con mis representados, espero no tardar, para poder irnos.- Dijo agachada para quedar a la altura de la niña.- Por favor obedece lo que te diga y si ocupas cualquier cosa solo dile. -Ordenaba Honoka mientras jalaba levemente la nariz de esta.

-Si... -Dijo, para luego agarrar la mano de la castaña.

-Te quiero... Hanayo cuídala, bien... -Repitió una vez mas antes de pasar por una puerta.- Lamento la tardanza, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori ¿Como están... -Fue lo ultimo que se logro oír antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

-Bien, llegamos... -Dijo Hanayo al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Wow... -Dijo con emoción Chika y jalaba levemente del pantalón de esta.

-Toma asiento, ahí hay una mesa si gustas dibujar, iré por una botella de agua y una barra de chocolate. Espérame aquí. -Dijo Hanayo, mientras dejaba su mochila en el sillón.

-Si. -Dijo tomando asiento.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Chika se levanto y se dirigió a la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz solar en el lugar, miro con emoción la ciudad... _Pequeña_. Pensó divertida.

-La ciudad se ve pequeña, ¿verdad? -Dijo una voz tras ella.

La pequeña grito pues aquella mujer la había asustado, corrió a arrinconarse...

-Lo siento, te asuste...Nya -Dijo con una gota en la frente una chica de cabellera naranja y ciertos rasgos ¿felinos...?- De verdad, lo siento, me llamo Rin, Nya...

-¿Nya...? -Ladeando la cabeza.

-Jeje... es un "tic" desde niña, Nya. -Respondió, mientras ayudaba a esta a salir de donde se quería ocultar.- ¿Como te llamas, pequeña...Nya? ¿Te perdiste, Nya? ¿Y tus padres...Nya?

-Chika Kousaka... -Contestaba aguantándose la risa que causaba cada que oía "Nya".- No, espero a mi madre que esta trabajando...

-Oh, eres la hija de Honoka-chan, Nya. Eres muy bonita. -Dijo mientras abrazaba a esta.

-No... puedo... respirar... -Se logro entender poco después.

-Lo siento, tu madre habla mucho de ti, por lo que me emocione, Nya... -Aquello lleno de alegría y sonrojo a la Chika.

-¿Rin-chan...? -Pregunto Hanayo al entrar y ver a alguien con la niña.

-Kayochin... -Grito feliz la mujer antes de correr a abrazar a esta y depositar un beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Rin-chan, hay una niña aquí... -Dijo completamente roja al momento de separarse.

-Lo siento, pero me alegra verte. -Dijo algo triste.

-Por mi no se preocupe... no vi nada. -Dijo levemente ruborizada Chika, después de agarrar la botella y el chocolate, par tomar asiento.- Yo estaré aquí dibujando...

-Vez, no le molesta. Vamos afuera. -Pidió con emoción Rin, mientras tiraba de ella.

-Pero... ayuda... -Grito Hanayo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

El tiempo pasaba y la pequeña Kousaka, se había cansado ya, así que se levanto y camino con curiosidad viendo los libros y carpetas que tenia el lugar. Llego hasta el escritorio, donde se detuvo al ver una foto de sus madres. Aquello causo en ella ciertas ganas de llorar... se subió con cuidado y la tomo, sonrió inconscientemente al ver a ambas con su sonrisa característica. Gracias a que su mama Tsubasa le relataba historias de ellas dos jóvenes, junto con el álbum de fotos reconoció el uniforme que portaban... el de la Academia UTX, cuando Tsubasa se había graduado.

 _" - Sabias mama Honoka es un año menor que yo, nos conocimos por accidente un día al salir de la escuela preparatoria, te diré que la primera impresión que me dio era la de una despreocupada y alumna regular, pues era extraña..._

 _-¿Y fue así...?_

 _-Casi, realmente era una de las mejores estudiantes, y cuando poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo me sorprendió saber que quería ser abogada... no la veía en una oficina, pero no se lo digas._

 _-Candadito._

 _-Jaja, si cariño candadito. "_

De unos ojos color vino, empezaron a brotar lagrimas, el corazón de la pequeña se sintió de repente oprimido. Desde hacia dos meses, recibía ayuda de sus tías cuando quería hablar de ello, pues le preocupa ver como reaccionaria su madre... pues debes en cuando la lograba oír llorar. Dejo la la foto en su lugar y al voltear la mirada... era otra foto, una donde las tres se encontraban, ese era del día en que ambas mujeres llegaron por ella, tenia 5 años. Las dos le cargaban por igual, dando un beso a una de sus mejillas.

 _"-Takami Chika, ¿Esta aquí...? -Pregunto una chica de cabellera naranja igual que ella._

 _-Soy yo... -Contesto una niña, quien había alzado levemente la mano, pues no sabia quien era esa mujer._

 _-Mira que linda, Honoka. -Dijo emocionada una ojiverde que se acercaba lentamente._

 _-Tsu-cha, yo también lo soy. -Dijo levemente celosa la pelinaranja, al ver como esta abrazaba a la pequeña._

 _-Cariño, no te pongas así, ella sera nuestra pequeña. Y ha ambas la voy a querer por igual. -Dijo Tsubasa, quien se acercaba con niña en brazo para abrazarla.- Abrazo grupal. -Pidió con cara y voz dulce._

 _-Esta bien. -Dijo para después acercarse.- Hola pequeña, ella es Tsubasa y yo soy Honoka Kousaka, desde hoy seremos una familia. -Dijo Honoka al ver la mirada confundida de la niña._

 _-¿Familia... me han adoptado? -Pregunto incrédula._

 _-Si, seremos una familia muy feliz, las tres. -Dijo Tsubasa mientras que pedía a una pelirroja que tomara una foto de ellas tres."_

 _Ambas fueron siempre animadas_. Penso divertida, aun con lagrimas. Después de un rato abrazando aquellos recuerdos, se seco las lagrimas y dejo la foto en su lugar. Las ganas de ir al baño, invadieron a la pequeña, que camino a la salida, para buscar a la castaña. Que al verle ocupada en el teléfono, no quería molestarla y mas al ver su mirada angustiada. _No debe este lejos_ , pensó, así que emprendió su búsqueda por aquellos laberintos.

* * *

-Señor, lo se... la señorita Kousaka... si, si... -Decía nerviosa la castaña, que sostenía el teléfono. Saludo a su jefa que pasaba y le mostró una pequeña nota. "Ayuda". Pedía, ya que esa era la quinta llamada que atendía de los que se les cambo cita. Y como otros tres no lo tomo bien.- No, claro que no creemos eso... -Decía con una pequeña lagrima.

Lo siento, se disculpo en una nota e inclino un poco. Puso su mejor cara antes de entrar a su oficina... pero un mini-infarto le dio al no ver a nadie, por ninguna parte. Inconscientemente, se molesto y camino hasta Hanayo, quien se supone cuidaría de su hija. Llego a ella y retiro el teléfono de las manos de esta y colgó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Honoka-san...? -Pregunto confundida y asustada, ya que no era común ver esa mirada.

-Hanayo, ¿Chika-chan, donde esta? -Pregunto cortando el espacio del rostro de estas.

-En su oficina, ahí la deje. Hice lo que me pidió. -Contesto temblando y cubriéndose con los brazos.

-Pues no la veo, ¿a donde fue...? -Replico con el mismo tono.

-Tal vez al baño... -Balbuceo, tras tragar saliva pesadamente.

-¿Tal vez... ? Así que no estas segura. -Dijo con ironía, mientras se aparto.

-Iré a buscarla, ya mismo... -Dijo Hanayo, para salir corriendo.

-Demonios, debí dejarla con Nozomi... -Se dijo a si misma, Honoka mientras buscaba el numero del celular en caso de emergencia que le había entregado. Para su mala suerte, ese estaba en su oficina.- Chika, te dije que me esperaras aquí... -Dijo con cierta angustia, dejando de insistir con el celular.

-No esta... -Comento con miedo, la castaña desde la puerta.

-Y que haces ahí, llama a seguridad e informales y que busquen en las cámaras; iré a buscar en las plantas de arriba, y una vez informes ve a los de abajo. -Ordeno Honoka, que se mordía el labio.

-Enseguida. -Dijo al momento de correr al teléfono.

-Disculpe, ¿Esta es la oficina de Kousa... -Intento preguntar una peliazul a una castaña que paso de largo.- Kousaka-san... -Llamo esta al ver a quien buscaba salir de la habitación.

-Señorita, Umi, le dije que puede llamarme por mi nombre... -Dijo "amablemente" Honoka, quien en esos momentos quería salir corriendo.

-Mi esposa Kotori y yo deseamos agradecerle, ¿Aceptaría ir a comer...? ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto molesta al ver la actitud que desprendía la pelinaranja.

-Tal vez, tiene algo que hacer...¿ Puede ser otro día? -Se unió una peligris que agarro del brazo a su pareja para que se calmara.

-La verdad es que tengo algo importante ahora... -Dijo impaciente.

-Ya informe, buscaran tanto en las cámaras como se movilizaran los guardias, uno se unirá a usted para si encuentran a su hija lo sepa de inmediato. -Dijo Hanayo aun asustada.- De verdad, lo siento... por mi descuido esto paso, pero la encontrare. -Se disculpo, inclinándose hasta abajo antes de correr al elevador.

-Como ven debo encontrar a mi hija, así que si me disculpan... -Excuso Honoka antes de emprender su camino al segundo elevador.

-¿Podemos ayudar? -Pregunto Kotori que la había detenido al agárrala del brazo.

-Cuente con nosotros. -Dijo Umi, decidida.

-Muchas gracias, acompáñenme. -Acepto Honoka con una sonrisa.

-Tienes una foto de ella. -Pidió Umi.

-Si... -Sacando su celular.

* * *

 _Vaya, que esta lejos... aunque ahora que lo pienso... como llegue aquí_. Pensaba una niña, al ver los pasillos que le rodeaban. _Y por que hay tan poca iluminación_...

"Psicoa...Psicoanálisis." Leyó en uno de los carteles de las puertas. Aquello la asusto un poco ya que su imaginación se activo, haciendo que al instante saliera corriendo al ver como esta se iba a abrir.

Corrió hasta que no pudo mas, el miedo y las ganas de ir se intensificaron... estaba al borde de las lagrimas, cuando una puerta era abierta. Se oculto en la esquina para no ser vista. Pero la voz de esa habitación se le hizo tan familiar.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Nya.

-Seguro, Rin. Gracias por recibirme hoy. -Dijo la voz de una joven.

-Seguro, para eso estoy para ayudarte, Nya.

-Hasta el lunes. -Se oyó un poco mas lejos.

-Seguro, Nya.

-Rin-san... -Dijo aliviada.

-¿Si...? -Pregunto curiosa al escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Pues era raro, que hubiera gente por ahí.- ¿Chika-chan...? ¿Que haces aquí... Nya? Espera no llores, nya. -Dijo preocupada, al momento de alzarla.- Tranquila, ven pasa... -Dijo confundida. Aunque Chiaka se le acerco y le dijo algunas cosas al oído.- Aquí cerca hay uno, vamos te llevare, nya.

-Asentir.-

-Jeje, vamos, deja de llorar, una niña bonita como tu se ve mejor con una gran sonrisa. ¡Nya! aguanta un poco mas.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

-Bien, ¿Mejor...? Nya. -Pregunto haciendo un gesto divertido.

-aja...

-Que te parece, si te llevo con tu madre, nya. -Dijo extendiendo su mano, que no dudo en tomar la Chika.

-Por favor. -Pidió mas calmada.

-Vamos, que deben estar preocupadas. Por cierto, ¿Como llegaste aquí...nya?

-No lo se... buscaba un baño y...

-Ya, ya, ya paso, nya.

-Rin-san... -Llamo Chika a la felina.

-Dime Rin-chan. Nya. -Pidió con una sonrisa.

-Rin-chan, ¿Trabajas en este piso? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Si, soy psicóloga, nya.

-¿Es divertido...?

-No es que lo sea, mas bien, me gusta porque puedo ayudar a que una persona se sienta bien ya sea con ella misma o saber/apoyar a quien no sabe como llevar los problemas que la vida te va poniendo... -Guardo silencio al ver como Chika se esforzaba a entender cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Eh...? -Dijo al ver que esta la miraba.

-Si es divertido cuando ayudo a alguien, nya. -Dijo riendo nerviosa.- Unos escalones mas, y llegaremos a un piso con elevador que nos llevara mas rápido, nya. Eh, ¿Por que lloras...?

-Cuando mama me vea seguro me regañara.

-Si pides disculpas y le explicas seguro entenderá... Nya. -Agrego con una sonrisa.

-¡CHIKA! -Grito aliviada una pelinaranja que al verla corrió a ella.

-Mama... lo siento, te desobedecí... y termine perdiéndome... lo arruine... -Dijo entre llanto la pequeña al sentir los brazos de su madre, quien solo apretaba con mas fuerza.

-Parece que aquí termina nuestra ayuda. -Dijo Umi con una sonrisa, retornando en su camino.

-Así, parece. Me alegro de que la encontraras. -Agrego Kotori antes de seguir a su esposa.- Nos vemos otro día.

-Bien, pequeña debo regresar. Se que te quedas en buenas manos. Hasta luego, Honoka-chan. A oficial, ya puede avisar que la encontraron y retirarse. -Ordeno, antes de subir de nuevo las escaleras. El hombre obedeció y tras informar regreso.

-Permiso... -Dijo antes de marchar.

-Mama, yo... de verdad lo siento... ¿Mama...?

-Tonta, porque no hiciste lo que te pedí... no lo vuelvas a hacer... ¿Por que no agarraste tu celular...?-Dijo con la voz quebrada, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de ella.

-Lo siento, no te enojes... -Dijo asustada.

-No estoy enojada... pero, sabes lo preocupada que estaba... no lo vuelvas a hacer... no quiero perderte a ti también... oíste eres mi todo...-Dijo alzando por fin el rostro, revelando el llanto que desbordaban de los ojos azules de su portadora. Uso una de sus manos y retiro las lagrimas que corrían de los ojos de la pequeña.

-No llores, mama es mi culpa. -Dijo apenada haciendo lo mismo que su madre.

-Es mía por haber trabajado hoy y no cumplir mi promesa... Yo soy quien lo siente... te sigo fallado, cuando soy tu responsable. -Ocultando de nuevo su rostro.

-No es cierto, tu siempre te esfuerza para que las dos salgamos adelante. Lo he visto, has hecho todo por mejorara. Digo la verdad, no me hubiera molestado pasarla con alguna de las tías, porque se que otro día pudimos salir. Te quiero. -Dijo Chika con una sonrisa y depositando un beso en la frente de la mujer que no le quería soltar.

-Eres un ángel, muy lista y bonita... Tengo que cuidar mejor de ti. -Dijo mas que nada para si, después de darle un beso en una mejilla y levantándose para cargarla.- Vamos, ¿Donde quieres ir...? -Pregunto mientras bajaba lo que restaba de escaleras.

-¿Comer...? -Pregunto al oír el estomago de su Honoka, quien levemente se sonrojo; aunque, no duro mucho al oír que el de su hija también. Terminaron riendo a la par, hasta llegar por las cosas de chika.

Honoka, pidió disculpas por su actitud hacia Hanayo, quien simplemente termino apenada, ya que en parte si era su culpa. Subieron al coche, esta vez Chika se sentó al frente, razón por la que con mas cuidado conducía.

-¿Que se te antoja comer...? ¿O donde, quieres que comamos...?

-Puede ser ese, donde íbamos los fines de semana con mama Tsu... -Sugirió tímidamente.

-Claro. ¿Y después, que deseas hacer...? -Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Podemos volver a casa y ver una película, hace mucho que no hacemos eso..

-Suena bien, pues adelante a disfrutar lo que queda de día.

* * *

¿Que les parece...? Espero les guste.

Bien, mañana es un día importante de espero un largo camino que espero disfrutar. Así, que deseen me suerte, por favor. (Y no me refiero al amor, en eso no estoy ni cerca...)

 _Agradecimiento..._

 _Muchas gracias a los que han comentado, siguen o marcaron como favorita esta historia, me alegra ver que haya gustado, espero también sea de su agrado este. Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer._

 **Reviews :**

 **Katengecchi** **:** ¿Tu crees que con esos...? Habra que ver... no quiero sufrir, yo también lloro al escribir esto. Saludos.

 **Nyanko :** Aquí esta... Gracias por comentar me alegra que te gustara.

 **Tox1n :** Hola, me alegra, espero te guste este también. Tal vez en el siguiente lo sabremos.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida** **:** Gracias por leer este fic, quiere decir que logre el objetivo principal de este, gracias por comentar. Lamento tu perdida, yo hace mucho perdí a alguien también y se que no es fácil; esas son las palabras mas importantes para mi. Aquí hay otro capitulo, espero te guste y gracias por tu apoyo. Igual, pues yo espero siempre a tus actualizaciones. Saludos.

 **steeldemon798** **:** Buenas noches, ¿Por que Kaede-san...? no es que no me guste pero ¿Por que...? Gracias por el interés, regular. Espero que hayas tenido un bien día... Me alegra, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Aquí esta. Hasta otra.

 **Panda-chan :** Gracias. Tiene nueve.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mis disculpas, si hay algún error ortográfico... mejorare..._**

Bien, gracias de nuevo y sin mas por el momento. Hasta otra. Bay.


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdos del ayer

Hola, ¿Como están...? Espero bien.

Bien aquí el capitulo tres, espero sea de su agrado. Así, que sin nada que decir por el momento me retiro para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live no me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

Era lunes, Chika se levantó con una gran sonrisa, desde la semana pasada su madre siempre la estuvo recogiendo de la escuela y de ahí iba a cualquier lado para divertirse juntas. Después de un baño, se puso su uniforme y dando leves brincos llego a la cocina, donde esperaba ver a su mama... Pero no estaba, noto que ni el desayuno estaba preparado. Vio la hora en su celular y al ver que no faltaba mucho para la escuela con cuidado puso la cafetera y la tostadora, ya que para ayudar a su madre, esta le enseñó usar estos. Espero un rato a que la ojiazul apareciera, que es pero no fue así, se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Honoka, durmiendo todavía.

-Mama, es tarde... - Dijo gentil mientras movía a esta. - Si nos despiertas llegare tarde a la escuela y tu al trabajo. - Dijo subiendo a la cama y brincar con cuidado sobre ella.

-Ah... - Dijo débilmente.- ¿Que hora es...? -Pregunto mientras se estiraba.

-Ya es tarde. Vamos. - Dijo dando un beso a la mejilla de esta.

-Dame un segundo... Espérame en la cocina. - Dijo con una leve sonrisa al abrir por fin los ojos.

-Si. - Dijo alegre al cumplir su objetivo.

La pequeña sentía algo extraño cuando le dio el beso y en el fondo algo le decía que las cosas no andaban muy bien... Pero pensó que tal vez solo era la preocupación de la hora. Coloco en la mesa los panes y le sirvió el café en la taza de Honoka, mientras que ella se sirvió leche. Poco después apareció su madre, a quien no se le veía buena cara.

-Buenos días, ¿Estas bien...? -Pregunto después de dar un mordisco al pan.

-Si, cariño es solo el sueño que todavía no me deja, pero con el café seguro despierto. -Sonriendo levemente antes de dar un sorbo al café.

-Ya no da tiempo para hacer el desayuno. -Dijo algo triste ya que aunque no eran muy elaborados le encantaba que ella cocinara.

-Lo se, disculpa este inconveniente. Te daré dinero, para hoy. -Dijo apenada.

-Esta bien, debes estar agotada por tu trabajo. -Comento pensando que su mama pensó que aquello era una queja.

-Gracias, bien vamos o si no Nico me golpeara por llevarte tarde. -Riendo débilmente.

-Jeje, no creo que nos este esperando. -Dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Yo pienso que si, así que toma tu mochila. -Dando un beso en su frente.

-Si.

Bajaron en silencio, aunque Chika tenía agarrada a Honoka de una mano, con la libre esta se masajeaba la cabeza cada vez con más fuerza. Desde hacía dos semanas, ella arreglaba lo mejor que podía sus casos, para salir a recoger a su pequeña. En las tardes regresando a casa, se disponía a seguir en su oficina, su alimentación era pésima y apenas dormía las horas suficiente... Consecuencia de todo ello, hoy al llegar a su coche se había desmayado... Solo logró ver la preocupación que se formaron en los ojos de la pequeña Chika.

* * *

Chika caminaba de la mano de Honoka, con una amplia sonrisa ya que apreciaba cada comento que pasaba con ella. Se le hizo raro que esta no dijera nada en todo el camino, pero ya lo había dicho su trabajo la traía agotada y no le quería agobiar... Más en segundos su preocupación salio a flote al ver como en el momento que su madre abría la puerta trasera para ella, esta cayó precipitadamente al suelo. Asustada, se acerco a ella e intento llamarla, más está tenía una reparación agitada y cuando toco su frente noto que estaba caliente. Con lágrimas corrió hasta donde el guardia del lugar y pidió ayuda. Este alzó a Honoka y le llevó hasta su cuarto, mientras Chika marcaba el teléfono de su Tía Maki, quien era doctora...

-¿Chika, esta todo bien... ? ¿Paso algo en la escuela...? - Pregunto preocupada al ver que la llamada era de la pequeña.

-Tía Maki... - Dijo entre llanto.

-Dime, ¿Que pasa... estas bien, cariño? ¿Por que lloras...? -Preguntaba cada vez mas preocupada.

-Mama...

-¿Honoka, que pasa con ella...?

-Estaba... Por llevarme a la escuela y se ha desmayado...

-¿Que...? ¿Están en casa entonces...?

-Si...

-Bien, llamaré a Nico, quien está más cerca, dejame arreglar unas cosas para ir. No tardare. Por ahora me haces un favor.

-Si...

-Toca la frente de ella y dime ¿esta muy caliente...se ve roja?

-Si... Ademas su respiración no es normal.

-Bien, toma una toalla y mojala, exprime la lo más que pueda y pónsela en la frente. Cámbiala cada 10 minutos o hasta que llegue Nico.

-Si... Gracias... -Aunque este se oyó apartado.

-¿Con quien hablas...? -Pregunto Maki.

-Con el señor oficial que cargo a mama al cuarto...

-Bien. Pequeña, una cosa mas.

-Dime

-Todo estará bien. Así que no llores.

-Si...

-Te veo en poco. Así que colgaré.

-Si.

* * *

Esa Honoka, mira que traer tarde a Chika... Debo de ir al trabajo, pero cuando le vea seguro que los golpes lloverán.

-Mama, nos vemos. - Dijo una pelinegra.

-Si, cariño. Que les vaya bien. Las quiero.

-Mama, Ruby también te quiere.

-Lo se, pero no más que yo a ustedes. Entren.

En eso el teléfono de esta empezó a sonar... Seguro es Honoka diciendo algo de... ¿Maki?...

-Cariño, ¿Como estás? -Pregunto algo confundida.

-Bien, pero la tonta de Honoka se acaba de desmayar frente a Chika. -Respondió algo alterada.- Parece que tiene fiebre, ¿podrías revisar y mandarme lo?

-Eh... Claro, ¿Donde están? -Pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

-En los complejos... Gracias que no subieron al coche. -Dijo con alivio.

-Sería peor, iré para aya. -Dijo al momento de prender el motor.

-Por favor, yo llegaré en no mucho, espero... -Comento Maki.

-Conduce con cuidado.- Sugirió Nico.

-Si, tu igual. -Dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Esa tonta no aprende...

* * *

Una pequeña de cabellera pelinaranja se encontraba con los ojos levemente rojos, razón de ello hasta hace poco se encontraba llorando. Después de colgar hizo lo que su tía le indico, y con ansias esperaba que la otra llegara, llamaba a su madre quien no abría los ojos... Casi una hora después alguien llamo a la puerta, corrio al reconocer la voz y rápidamente abrió.

-¿Estas... -Fue interrumpida al instante.

-Tia Nico. -Grito con alivio Chika antes de saltar a ella y abrazarla.

-Ya cariño, vas a ver que todo estará bien. -Dijo Nico con la voz mas calmada que podía, ya que debía reconfortar a la pequeña.- Vamos, déjame revisar a Honoka.

-Si... -En eso el estomago de Chika sonó, causando que se sonrojara.

-¿No, has comido? -Pregunto curiosa Nico.

-No... mama se levanto tarde y no preparo nada. - Respondió con miedo, pues sabia que su tía era de enojarse por esos temas con su madre.

-Bien, prepare algo para ti y para cuando ella despierte. -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte...? -Pregunto con cierta emoción.

-Claro, solo déjame revisar la temperatura de tu madre para enviarle la información a Maki.

-Si.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pero que demonios... 43 grados... como pudo tan siquiera pararse._ -Pensaba para si una pelinegra que mantenía una expresión de que todo ira bien a la niña que la veía, para no preocuparle.

 **.**

 **.**

 _" **Mientras en la cabeza de la ojiazul en cama ciertos recuerdos empezaron a llenar su cabeza...**_

 _Un día, perdí todo gracias a un accidente automovilístico. Mis padres no sobrevivieron, yo gracias al señor Nishikino amigo de mi padre lo logre... Y después de un mes de rehabilitación, en vez de terminar en una casa hogar mi padre había transferido mi custodia a la familia Nishikino, los cuales tenia una hija que con el tiempo al igual que ella se volvieron mi familia y cuidaron de mi..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-Ya llegue. -Grito una pelinegra con cansancio._

 _-Bienvenida, cariño... -Recibió una pelijengibre con cierta actitud de preocupación a esta._

 _-Si... ¿Esta todo bien, Tsubasa...? -Pregunto al notar esto._

 _-Si... la cena ya esta, vamos. -Sonriendo tímidamente._

 _-Dime que te molesta, que te preocupa, por favor. -Pidió gentilmente al momento de abrazar a esta por la espalda. -¿Paso algo en estos días...? -Pregunto preocupada._

 _Pues si bien toda la semana se comunicaban por teléfono, sabia que luego Tsubasa se deprimía por su ausencia o que bien pudo pasar algo y por no querer preocuparle no había dicho nada por teléfono._

 _-No es nada. -Dijo con sorpresa por aquel acto de su pareja._

 _-Sabes que ante cualquier problema o duda, quiero que cuentes conmigo para ayudarte... siempre estaré para apoyarte, te amo. -Dijo para dar un beso en la mejilla de esta.- Anímate. Pero seré paciente, por ahora vamos a comer. -Agrego con una sonrisa y pasando a jalar a la ojiverde hasta la cocina._

 _-Si. -Respondió mas anima y sonriendo.- Prepare tu plato favorito..._

 _-Enserio..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Unos días después Honoka llego de trabajar un poco mas de lo usual que al llegar camino con impaciencia hasta su objetivo el sillón ya que deseaba dormir un poco antes de seguir con el trabajo que se presento... Sonrió divertida Tsubasa al ver su expresión en el rostro de su esposa. Así que antes de ir a donde ella preparo un té para esta. Llego y levanto con cuidado la cabeza de esta, para sentarse y esta quedase apoyada en sus piernas._

 _-Día difícil. -Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

 _-Si... -Afirmo con voz tranquila._

 _-¿Puedo decirte algo...? Mas no es necesario que me des una respuesta, puedes pensarlo... -Dijo con voz temblorosa Tsubasa._

 _-Claro, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, aun que este agotada si eres tu eso no importa. -Dedicándole una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos._

 _-Deberías preocuparte por ti, también. -Dijo entre risillas._

 _-Te amo. -Dijo al momento de alzarse para alcanzar la nariz de esta y depositar un beso.- Así que, escucho._

 _-Veras, no te reprocho para nada el tiempo que inviertes en tu trabajo, lo entiendo... pero me siento algo sola cuando vas de viajes, así que pensé en que si adoptábamos a un niño o niña... completar a la familia con un hijo._

 _-¡¿EH...?! -Grito sorprendida y levantándose bruscamente._

 _-Era solo una idea, no tenemos porque... -"Reconforto" Tsubasa con voz triste._

 _-Eh, no es que no me guste la idea... -Dijo con culpa y regresando a ella para abrazarla.- me gusta la idea, es solo... -Guardo silencio y se empezó a morder el labio inferior._

 _-Si no te gusta se honesta... por favor...-Dijo al borde de lagrimas._

 _-Amor... Tsu-chan. -Dijo preocupada y sintiéndose mas culpable ya que su corazón se oprimía al ver llorar a su amada por su culpa._

 _-Vas a trabajar, ¿Verdad...? Me iré a la cama primero._

 _-Eh..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-Llegue. -Dijo con alegría, ya que desde la noche anterior Tsu apenas y si le miraba por la conversación que habían tenido así que ese mismo día en su trabajo busco arduamente lo necesario para solucionarlo._

 _-Bienvenida... -Dijo sin animo la pelijengibre._

 _-Tsu-chan, tengo que decirte algo... -Mas fue interrumpida._

 _-Primero yo. Lo siento, por decir algo de mal gusto para ti... y por actuar mal contigo. -Dijo inclinándose Tsubasa._

 _-No hagas eso. -Dijo algo molesta Honoka, quien la levanto para verle a los ojos. -Yo me disculpo por mi forma de racionar que pudo ser grosera y confundirte, pero no te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo. Claro que quiero un hijo que educar junto contigo y hace mucho quería proponerte lo... pero al investigar vi que las cosas no serian fácil... Pero si lo quieres, lo haré para que tanto tu como yo descubramos esa experiencia, pero tendrás que apoyarme siendo paciente ya que esto llevara un tiempo. -Dijo sin apartar la mirada para nada, con voz firme y segura._

 _-Te amo. -Fue lo único que respondió antes de saltar a esta y besarle._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Un año después, llego con una sonrisa amplia y ganadora una pelinaranja a su departamento, después de mucho y tras enfrentar varios obstáculos, uno de ellos tener que cambiar de firma... aunque esto todavía no se lo decía a su amada, consiguió lo que ambas mujeres deseaban..._

 _-Llegue, Tsu... -Llamo con entusiasmo._

 _Mas no recibió respuesta, algo raro y preocupante para la pelinaranja. Quien en segundos corrió para poner a cargar su celular y revisar si había algún mensaje. Y para su mala suerte era así... un mensaje de Maki, su "hermana"... Pidiendo que se presentara en el hospital pues Tsubasa había sufrido un ataque. Sin perder tiempo salio, subió a su coche y condujo hasta el hospital._

 _-¿Esta bien, verdad...? -Pregunto con cierta brusquedad a la peliroja que esperaba en la entrada del cuarto de Tsubasa._

 _-Cálmate... -Pidió, mientras la miraba con desafió a los ojos ya que no le gustaba que la retaran.- Respira y cálmate, ella esta bien. Se encuentra anestesiada, en unas horas mas despertara, vamos acompáñame por un café y hablemos._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Te lo aseguro, ella esta bien, lo que ocupa es descansar. Vamos, que si no se pasara mi hora y tendré que volver al trabajo. -Dijo mientras se encaminaba._

 _-Bien... -Siguiendo a esta._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _\- ...Fue cuando Nico me llamo y enseguida mande una ambulancia, el doctor de ella es el mejor lo sabes y fue quien le atendió. -Dijo relajada._

 _-Gracias..._

 _-¿Y bien, por que no respondiste...?_

 _-Estuve en juntas todo el día, y desde buen rato mi celular se apago por descargarse... así que solo seguí para poder terminar y llegar a casa._

 _-Puedo notar que no estas del todo triste como otras veces, ¿Puedo saber a que se debe?_

 _-Eres igual a_ papa _..._

 _-Es mi padre después de todo, pero sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de cada uno de nosotros. Eres parte de ella._

 _-Lo se... como se fue el tiempo, ¿No?_

 _-Así es siempre, ¿y bien?_

 _-Conseguí que Tsu y yo adoptemos un niño._

 _-¿Es posible...? Digo, Nico y yo lo queremos con todo corazón pero por este "tabú" no lo tenemos ni de cerca fácil._

 _-Me llevo un año._

 _-Por eso es que andabas muy concentrada en tu trabajo._

 _-Si... pero descuide a quien tengo en estos momentos..._

 _-No es tu culpa, sabes que esto es algo que ni ella puede controlar del todo, aun con los medicamentos. -Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de esta._

 _-Lo se. -suspirando._

 _-Por ahora, seguro que cuando le des la noticia esto no lo recordaran. Vamos sonríe._

 _-Hija, necesito tu ayuda para... Honoka, ¿Ella esta aquí...? -Pregunto una mujer que se había acercado a ellas._

 _-Si, madre. -Contesto Maki al momento de tomar lo ultimo de su bebida y levantarse._

 _-¿Por que no me dijiste...? -Pregunto con cierta molestia._

 _-No quería preocuparte. Es mas se supone que ya deberías estar en la casa. -Le dijo al llegar a lado de esta._

 _-Solo me preocupo mas si me entero después, son mis hijas y ellas que son su alegría, me preocupan. - Argumento la mujer abrazando a ambas._

 _-Lo se,_ Mama _pero se que esta en buenas manos en este hospital.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Y Maki, tiene razón deberías ir a casa._

 _-Tu también, los tres son muy protectores, bien, pero después de que me ayudes Maki que este trabajo es importante. Vamos._

 _-Te veremos después. -Grito la mujer._

 _-Claro._

 _-Felicidades. -Dijo Maki al oído de esta antes de irse._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Dos días después, cuando Tsubasa se recupero al cien, ambas mujeres con una gran sonrisa se encaminaron con compañía de una pelirroja y pelinegra, que les seguían de cerca en coche. Pues querían ver a su sobrina desde el primer día. Ademas de que cierta pelinaranja no les dejo de insistir para que fueran._

 _-¿No, les has dicho...? -Pregunto Tsubasa con una gota en la frente._

 _-No, sera una sorpresa. -Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa._

 _-Estoy feliz de que esto vaya a suceder, gracias. -Depositando un beso en la mejilla de esta._

 _-No fue nada... -Empezando a reír nerviosa._

 _-¿Paso algo...? -Pregunto Tsubasa al notar esto._

 _-Tengo que decirte algo..._

 _-Dime._

 _-Pues, mi anterior bufete lo tomo mal y pues fui despedida._

 _-¿Que...? ¿Desde cuando...?_

 _-Hace unos dos meses..._

 _-Tanto, espero ¿Donde has ido en ese tiempo...?_

 _-La primera semana, buscando uno nuevo y las siguientes pues trabajando en la nueva compañía._

 _-Bueno, fue rápido... que bueno._

 _-Si, ademas en ese tiempo me volví una de los principales en casos. Así que nunca les faltara nada._

 _-Solo tu... -Penso en voz alta Tsubasa, mas al instante cerro la boca.- Lo siento..._

 _-No, no, es cierto, se que casi nunca estoy o bien llego tarde... tratare de cambiarlo este año. Por los dos personas que estarán en casa esperando por mi._

 _-No, te exiguas mucho._

 _-Llegamos. Ve a registrarnos, yo esperare a maki._

 _-Claro._

 _-Que bonito lugar... -Dijo una pelinegra al bajar del coche._

 _-Nico, ponte un abrigo. -Regaño una pelirroja a su pareja._

 _-Sigues siendo quisquillosa al frió. -Comento mientras tomaba el abrigo._

 _-Maki, Nico tengo algo para ustedes. -Dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsa unos folders que al encontrarlos le entrego a Nico._

 _-Esto es... -Dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas._

 _-¿Que es Nico...? ¿Es una broma...? -Pregunto incrédula._

 _-No bromearía con algo tan serio y tu mas que nadie lo debe saber. -Dijo en un puchero._

 _-Lo se, tonta... mínimo nos hubieras dicho para arreglar una de las habitaciones... -Dijo Maki, quien se mantenía firme a no llorar._

 _-_ Mama y Papa _lo saben, ellos se encargan de eso en estos momentos._

 _-Gracias... -Dijo por fin Nico, quien se calmaba._

 _-No es nada, son mi familia, aunque me dieron a escoger entre varios niños, lo cual me parece algo cruel... -Susurrando esto ultimo.- Escogimos a una niña preciosa, supuse que querían una niña así que esos son los expedientes de las otras que se ve que también son unos ángeles. Pero al final ustedes deciden. Las veremos adentro._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-Bien, pequeña ¿Que te pareció la fiesta...? -Pregunto Honoka, mientras mantenía su vista en la carretera._

 _-Divertido... los señores con los que hablaban... ¿Eran sus padres? -Pregunto con dificultad._

 _-Somos una familia ahora, no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotras. -Dijo Tsubasa quien iba con ella en el asiento trasero.- Si ellos son los padres de Honoka, los míos los conocerás mañana, pues están de viaje._

 _-Vaya, son agradables... pero el señor se ve muy serio... -Dijo al recordar cuando sus ojos cruzaron por accidente._

 _-Son muy buenos, seguro que serán grandes abuelos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-Que... -Grito incrédula y con lagrimas que no tardaron en presentarse._

 _-Lo siento... -Se logro oír con voz culpable de una mujer, antes del que el celular cayera al piso._

 _-No... -Fue lo único que dijo antes de caer de rodillas._

 _-Honoka-san... ¿Esta bien...? -Pregunto una castaña que se acerco preocupada a su jefa._

 _-Cancela todas las citas de esta semana... y... por favor discúlpame con el jefe... Dile, que por problemas familiares de ultimo minuto me tengo que ausentar.- Dijo minutos después cuando "recuperando" la compostura._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Hanayo, hazlo._

 _-Honoka, ¿Puedo saber ese asunto familiar... urgente? -Pregunto una rubia que pasaba cerca de la escena, mas no se esperaba ver a esta llorar._

 _-Mi esposa... falleció, necesito ir... -Dijo antes de caer de nuevo, mas la rubia había logrado detenerle._

 _-Te llevare, apenas y si puedes dar un paso. Y claro que tienes mi permiso. -Dijo mientras la acomodaba para que se apoyara en su hombro.- Hanayo avisa a mi secretaria que saldré._

 _-Claro... "_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Honoka, se levanto de golpe y con lagrimas en los ojos. En instantes una pelirroja entro, corrió a esta y la recostó de nuevo con cuidado.

-¿Estas bien...? -Pregunto al ver las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Maki...? -Pregunto confundida.

-Si, soy yo, Chika me llamo para decirme lo que paso y aunque no fue rápido llegue para tratarte.- Dijo colocando el termómetro de nuevo.- Deberías de cuidar mas de ti, si no, que pasara con Chika si te pasa algo... No olvides que los demás se preocupan por ti.- Dando un leve golpe en la cabeza de esta.- ¿Y bien, por que lloras...?

-Lo se... Es una niña lista, gracias por venir. Eso no pasara, tendré mas cuidado... Recordé cosas tristes...

-No la has tenido fácil. Pero eres fuerte.

-¿Y Chika...?

-Papa y mama se llevaron a las niñas al parque para que se distrajera un poco. Pronto volverán. Nico, también fue con ellos. -Respondió tomando asiento a lado de esta.

-Seguro que están molestos, siempre me explicaron como cuidar de mi, para evitar esto. -Dijo volteando la mirada y con voz apenada.

-Si, pero mas que eso preocupados, aun no siendo tus padres ellos quieren lo mejor para ti al igual de que tengas siempre buena salud. Hace mucho que te volviste de la familia y eso es lo que les importa para ellos eres una hija, la mayor por cierto. -Dijo algo molesta lo ultimo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso lo se muy bien, ya muy poco es lo que recuerdo de mis padres, pero se que viví buenos momentos con ellos. -Sonriendo inconscientemente.- Seré la mayor en edad, pero sigues siendo mas responsable y madura que yo. -Dijo, jalando a esta y dando un abrazo.- Gracias... -Agrego con lagrimas de nuevo.

-¿Por que...? -Pregunto preocupada.

-Por todo... -Dijo después de un rato.

-Parece que tienes hambre, Nico preparo mucho, vayamos a comer.

-Si.

* * *

-Mama... -Grito con emoción una niña que en segundos llego a esta para abrazarla.

-Hola, cariño. -Alzando a esta y depositando un beso en la frente de esta.

-¿Ya estas mejor...? -Pregunto, mientras se abrazaba al cuello de esta.

-Si, lamento haberte preocupado. -Dijo apenada.

-Ja, debes de tener mas cuidado. No hagas tonterías. -Dijo Nico con "molestia".

-Lamento haberles preocupado. -Dijo a todos.

-Tía Honoka, que bueno que estés mejor. -Dijo una pelinegra que sonrió.

-Ruby, hizo un dibujo para tía Honoka. -Dijo una pelirroja mientras lo extendía.- Chica-chan me ayudo.

-Vaya que bonito, ambas son fabulosas. Es tarde y mañana hay clases así que es hora de ir a dormir.

-Tienes razón, vamos niñas, Nico. Cuida mas de ti. -Dijo Maki, que tomo a Ruby en brazos.

-Nos vemos, Honoka. -Dijo Nico, que tomo la mano de Dia.

-Hija, por favor, cualquier cosa llámanos. Cunetas con nosotros. -Dijo la mujer que se acerco para abrazarla.

-Si _mama_ , lamento haberlos preocupado. -Dijo dando un beso a la mejilla de esta.- Lo siento. Y gracias por cuidar de Chica.

-Hija, cuídate. No te exiguas. -Dijo el hombre desde la puerta.

-Si.

* * *

-¿De verdad, ya estas bien...? -Pregunto la niña que seguía pegada a ella.

-No, lo se... tal vez necesito dormir con un bello ángel pare reponerme mañana mismo. -Dijo colocando su dedo en la nariz de esta.

-En serio... -Dijo mas animada.

-Si, anda ve a cambiarte. Yo me daré un baño y haré lo mismo.

-Si... ¿En tu cama...?

-No en la tuya, no quiero que te enfermes. ¿Ya cenaron...?

-Si, pero me gustaría tomar un té contigo.

-Me parece buena idea.

* * *

¿Que día...no? ¿Honoka, si que tiene a muchas personas con las que contar no...? ¿Que les pareció...? Espero les gustara.

Gracias a todos los que apoyan, me alegra de que les gustara.

 **Reviews :**

 **Alex Varmillion :** Gracias por comentar. Espero que si... ( ¿? )

 **Miroslava110** **:** Gracias por tu comentario. Muy pronto, veremos un poco mas de las demás, por ahora espero te guste este nuevo capitulo. No es para tanto.

 **KBMasterD :** Gracias por comentar... me alegra de que te guste, ¿un tractor...? No soy tan cruel y buena para conseguir eso. Pero gracias, espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida** **:** Gracias por tu apoyo y comentar. Eso es cierto, claro si uno mismo quiero y no se estanca en una depresión. Si, en el fondo ambas son iguales... (¿?). Lo espero con ansias, ya que son muy buenas tus historias.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mis disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Bien sin mucho que decir hoy, espero tengan buena noche y un gran dia mañana. Descansen. Hasta otra. Bay.


	4. Capitulo 4 Somos iguales

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Bien he aquí lo que sigue... espero les guste. Sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER :** _**Love Live School Idol Proyect no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

El tiempo avanzo y una semana después Honoka mejoro, pero tuvo que salir de viaje urgente. Chika pasa la semana con sus tías... Julio se abrió paso y Honoka regreso en la primera semana de este.

Una semana mas estaba por acabar, en una escuela primaria de alguna parte de japón, una niña de cabellos naranjas peleaba contra las ganas de llorar... ¿ Por que...? unas niñas le encontraban diciendo cosas hirientes como otras veces, la diferencia de otras veces es...

-Deberías de dejar ser una soñadora... tonta -Dijo una después de empujarla, causando que esta cayera.

-Se mas como tu madre. -Agrego otra que se unía a las risas.

-No lo saben, ella no tiene padres, solo se compadecieron de ella. -Comento la "mayor" de las presentes.

-Seguro que es una carga para la pobre que se encarga de ella. -Dijo una chica similar a la anterior.

-No lo sabes es una rarita que le gustan las mujeres. -Dijo con "indignación" la que le había empujado.- Mi madre, me ha dicho que...

-Oigan, ¿Que le hacen a Chika-chan...? -Grito una chica de cabellera negra y unos ojos verdes. Esta corría para llegar a su lado.

-Rayos, es hora de irnos. -Ordeno una.- Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Chika-chan, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te estaban molestando, verdad? -Pregunto molesta, mientras la ayudaba a pararse.- Ya verán... -Mustio preparada para salir corriendo.

-No... -Pidió débilmente agarrando la manga del uniforme de la pelinegra.- Por favor... no te metas en problemas. -Dijo con tono triste.

-Pero... -Guardo silencio al ver su rostro.- Esta bien, pero tenemos que decirle a Tía Honoka... -Dijo abrazando a esta.

-No quiero molestarla con problemas pequeños... Por favor, no le digas a nadie, ni a tus mamas. -Pidió con lagrimas en los ojos y viendo a esta lo mas tierno que podía.- Promete lo, Dia-chan.

-Suspirar.- ¿Es la primera vez que pasa? -Pregunto con pesadez. Chika se limito a asentir.- Bien, pero si vuelve a pasar le diremos a los profesores y a tía Honoka. -Dijo con resignación.

-Si. -Sonriendo débilmente.

-Vamos, las clases van a empezar. -Dijo extendiendo su pañuelo.

* * *

Las clases acabaron y las tres niñas esperaban a sus madres, la primera en llegar fue Honoka, quien bajo del coche con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Como les fue hoy, niñas? -Pregunto tras abrir la puerta trasera del coche.

-Bien. -Dijeron las tres a las vez, aunque noto algo raro al oír la voz de su hija y la de Dia.

Chika, no tardo en subir y con la mano se despedía. Aquello saco una pequeña risa a Honoka, quien llamo la atención de sus dos sobrinas.

-Dia-chan, Ruby-chan, hoy me encargaron la tarea de llevarlas con los abuelos. Así que suban. -Dijo inclinándose levemente.

-¿En serio...? -Preguntaron levemente emocionadas.

-Si, hoy habrá una comida y la pasaremos ahí. Pero sus madres están encargándose de todo para que no haya interrupciones en esta comida familiar. -Dijo con una sonrisa mas amplia.- Así, que arriba.

-SI. -Grataron con emoción las dos pequeñas que no tardaron en salir.

-Chika, ¿No te emociona, esto...? ¿Te sientes mal? -Pregunto al ver que se mantenía callada y no sonreía. Cosa que era muy raro, pasara.

-Eh... no es que... -Tartamudeo ya que no pensó mostrase así a su madre.

-Lo que pasa Tía Honoka... es que... -Se unió Dia, quien miro en segundos los ojos de Chika quien pedía que no le dijera la verdad. Y en unos minutos bajo la mirada y continua, pues la mirada de la ojiazul se poso sobre ella.- En el recreo... ella y yo nos peleamos, creo que no quiere que vaya con ustedes... -Dijo fingiendo una voz triste y tratando de que cuando alzara la vista sus ojos expresaran lo mismo.

Chika, solo agradeció que cumpliera su palabra y se preocupo un poco ya que nunca antes se habían peleado, no sabia como reaccionar.

\- ¿Por que...ustedes se llevan bien? -Dijo ladeando la cabeza algo incrédula. Ninguna dijo nada y solo desviaron la mirada a los lados e inflaron las mejillas.- Bien, no me piensan decir... -Suspiro al ver que ambas negaron con la cabeza.- Esta bien, vamos con los abuelos... Pero niñas, sea cual sea la razón hay que hacer las pases. Estar molesto con otro no vale nada, es mejor sonreír, ¿si? -El silencio se hizo presente después de eso.

* * *

En la entrada les esperaban los abuelos, que en segundo fueron atacados por los abrazos de tres pequeñas que sonreían, el hombre cargo a la pelirroja que se lo había pedido, mientras que las otras dos entraron a la casa.

-Suspirar.-

-¿Que pasa hija? -Pregunto la mujer después de llegara esta y darle un abrazo.

-¿Parezco una persona confiable, verdad...? -Pregunto desanimada.

-Claro que si... -Dijo lo mejor que podía la mujer.

-Mama... -Dijo infantilmente.

-¿Por que preguntas? -Cambio el tema con una pregunta, mientras sonreía.

-Las niñas se pelearon y no me quieren decir porque... -Dijo preocupada ya que esa seria la primera vez.

-Que raro. -Dijo pensando lo misma que la pelinaranja.- Tal vez, ellas saben que es ridícula la razón; ambas son unas niñas inteligentes. Si no, cuando llegue Maki junto con las niñas vayan a la biblioteca y platiquen lo sucedido.

-Si.

-Señoritas vamos adentro. -Dijo el hombre que esperaba en la puerta.

-Ya vamos, cariño. -Dijo la mujer.- Anda, vamos adentro.

Una hora después llego la pareja de madres que en instantes fueron recibidas por la familia su hija mayor les dio un abrazo, para volver al sofá donde veía la tele.

-¿Y tu hermana...? -Pregunto Nico quien esperaba ver a su mini pelirroja.

-Esta con el abuelo...

-Mamas... -Grito la pequeña que fue bajada por su abuelo y corrió a sus madres.

-Ruby, te he dicho que no le pidas al abuelo eso, se puede lastimar. -Dijo "molesta" Maki tras dar un beso en la frente de esta y revolviendo un poco su cabello.

-Yo sigues siendo fuerte. -Se defendió el hombre.

-Papa ya no eres joven, así que debes tener mas cuidado. -Dijo con indiferencia la pelirroja quien tomo un poco de agua de la botella que traía.

-Eres muy seria, no entiendo a quien saliste. -Dijo mientras se alejaba para subir las escaleras.

 _Es broma..._ -Pensaron todas la presentes con una gota de sudor, a excepción de Ruby y Chika quien no se encontraba en el lugar.

-Honoka, ¿Por que tan seria...? ¿Y Chika? -Pregunto Maki, quien al entrar a la cocina se encontró con su hermana sola y con una cara decaída.

-Arriba en mi habitación... -Dijo antes de tomar un poco de la copa frente a ella.

-Sabes que no eres buena con el alcohol, no tomes mucho. -Dijo al servirse un vaso con jugo.- ¿Y bien, se están evitando?

-No se... bueno, puede que si pero...

-¿Pero...?

-¿Parezco una persona confiable, verdad...? -Pregunto con algo de esperanza.

-Si. Bueno depende... ¿en que aspecto? -Dijo nerviosa.

-Era mejor decir no. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando se trata de tu trabajo, con tus clientes, compañeros y superiores, lo eres; el amor, cariño y esfuerzo que haces por chika son admirables, se que es agotador y mas si estas sola. Eres confiable... pero cuando estamos nostras, muchas veces tiendes a actual algo infantil, creo que es lo que te quita puntos. -Dijo Maki colocando su mano en su espalda.

-Maki-chan... -Dijo al momento de saltar a ella y abrazarle.

-Ves... -Comento graciosa ante su acto.- ¿Y bien, que paso?

-Chika-chan y Dia-chan me han dicho que se pelearon... pero no el porque... -Dijo algo triste.

-¿Se pelearon...? -Pregunto sorprendida.

-Asentir.-

-Que extraño... hablare con ellas. -Dijo Maki con cierta molestia.

-Quiero participar... -Pidió Honoka, tirando de la manga del saco de esta.

-Claro...

-Hijas la comida ya esta servida, solo faltan ustedes... ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto al ver a ambas con una expresión poco común.

-Si, ya vamos papa. -Dijo Honoka sonriendo de nuevo.

-Si. -Secundo Maki y sin perder tiempo se encaminaron juntas.

* * *

La cena como otras veces, era conversaciones de sus día a día, de cada uno de los que se encontraban en la mesa. Exceptuando a las pequeñas que solo comían. Mas una pelirroja pidió saber el día de su hija mayor, pensando conseguir algo de lo que había pasado.

-Dia, ¿Que tal la escuela? ¿Todo bien? -Pregunto calmada.

-Bien... -Respondió rápido y secamente, evitando la mirada a su madre.

-¿Paso algo hija...? -Pregunto Nico, ya que esa forma de responder en su hija era poco usual.

-Nada... relevante, saque un 10 de nuevo. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Oí, que te peleaste con Chika...? -Pregunto Maki un poco mas seria.

Aquello hizo que mas de uno de los presentes casi se atragantaran con la bebida o la comida.

-Eso... es... -Por un momento la verdad se le escapaba, ya que realmente hasta ahora nunca había ocultado nada a alguna de ellas y eso la tenia molesta consigo misma; pero no quería fallarle a Chika, mas la mirada de todos sobre ella le empezaba a incomodar.- Yo...

-Chika, tu madre como yo estamos preocupadas de que esto pasara. ¿Que fue lo que paso...? ¿Por que se pelearon...? -Pregunto a la pelinaranja que también se empezaba a preocupar por las miradas.

-Nosotras... -Dijo con miedo Chika.

-Niñas, ambas son inteligentes. Pero es normal que uno no concuerde con la opinión de otros. Todos nos preocupa que ustedes amigas desde niñas se peleen, ya que en ocasiones ocupan de la otra. Se los dije en el coche, estar molesto con otro no vale nada, es mejor sonreír. -Se unió Honoka para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente que se formaba por el aura que emana Maki y noto como se ponían nerviosa por como les miraba.

-Ella y yo no nos hemos peleado... -Dijo frustrada y con lagrimas Dia, quien ya no podía con la presión.

-¡Eh...! -Dijeron los mayares al escuchar eso, ya que no era la respuesta que esperaban. Llevando a ver de nuevo a Chika, quien salio corriendo y subió hasta cerrar con fuerza unas de las puertas, ruido que resonó por toda la casa.

-Chika. -Grito Honoka.- ¿Que...? Si no se pelearon cariño, ¿Por que, andan raras ambas? ¿Y, por que mentir? -Pregunto Honoka quien se levanto de la mesa, ya que quería detener a la menor pero no lo había logrado.

-Dia, contesta... -Llamo levemente molesta Maki a su hija que mantenía la mirada en la mesa y con lagrimas.

-Cálmense. -Ordeno Nico y lanzando una mirada fulminate a las dos mujeres, se acerco a su pequeña y tomo una de sus manos.- Cariño, no estamos molestas porque nos mintieras, debiste tener un buen motivo. Ya que eres una gran persona te preocupas por los demás, ¿Verdad? Le dirías a mama, y a tía Honoka ellas solo están preocupas por saber que pasa realmente. -Dijo Nico con voz serena, mientras la abrazaba.

Las palabras de Nico había apuñalado a ambas mujeres, que por querer explicaciones habían olvidado que era una simple niña y que ella siempre protegía a Chika como a Ruby.

-Hoy en la escuela... durante el descanso... vi que... unas niñas estaban molestándola... prometí no decir nada, porque me lo pidió y me aseguro que esta era la primera vez... pero he visto a esas niñas antes muy cerca de ella... riendo... pero ella con ganas de llorar... Le dije que debíamos decirles pero... -No pudo mas y el llanto volvió.

-Ya cariño, solo cumplías una promesa. -Consolaba Nico, quien cargo a Dia y la llevo hasta su silla, donde la coloco en sus piernas.

-Lo siento... -Se disculpo la pelirroja, que corrió para consolar a su niña.- Lo siento, fui muy dura... -Abrazando a esta y besando la carita de esta.

-Lamento que esta velada se haya arruinado, pero si me disculpan al igual que a Chika estaremos platicando. -Dijo Honoka después de un largo rato que había entrado en un shock, se inclino y salio con prisa para encontrar a su hija.

-Parece se lo dirá. -Dijo la mujer, quien sonrió con leve amargura y bebió de su copa.

-Siempre tiene mala suerte una. -Dijo el hombre algo molesto.

-Eso parece... -Dijo levemente molesta. Ya que recuerdos llenaron su cabeza.

Nico y las niñas solo guardaron silencio ya que las tres personas en frente de ella no tenían buena cara.

* * *

Honoka, subió a prisa los escalones y con sus llaves de repuesto abrió la puerta sin llamar demasiado la atención, al entrar sorprendió a su ángel en una rincón abrazando sus rodillas. Cerro y se acerco con cuidado a ella. Al principio Chika salto y dio un grito pues al descubrir el rostro vio a su madre a su lado.

-Soy yo... -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando asiento a lado de ella.

-¿Como...? -Pregunto mientras se calmaba.

-Llaves. -Dijo enseguida y se las mostró, para dejarlas en el piso cerca de ella.- Sabes que esta es mi habitación, verdad?

-Asentir.-

-¿Quieres escuchar una historia... aunque sera algo larga? -Pregunto apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

-Si... -Dijo algo indecisa.

-Hace unos cuantos años atrás, cuando tenia 4 años mis padres eran abogados, los dos. Así, que la mayor parte me la pasaba sola con la niñera...

-Pero los abuelos son Doctores y tía Maki es solo un año menor a ti... -Interrumpió Chika confundida.

-Pequeña, quiero decirte que compartimos más de lo que crees. -Dijo con tristeza Honoka agarrando la nariz de esta.- No me interrumpas.

-Bien...

-Nunca te has preguntado, ¿Por que, nuestro apellido es Kousaka...? -Pregunto Honoka, mas no esperaba respuesta y en seguida respondió.- Mi padres tenían ese apellido, desde los 3 años he tenido memoria así, que los recuerdo... yo los perdí un día, un domingo cuando volvíamos de los pocos días que pasaban conmigo. Un loco borracho paso el alto y choco con nosotros... ninguno lo logro, yo sobreviví. Mis padres eran hijos únicos así que supuse que una vez me recuperara iría a una casa hogar, pero mi padre había logrado autorizar que su amigo el doctor Nishikino fuera quien se hiciera cargo de mi. -Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Honoka.

-Mama... -Dijo Chika antes de saltar sobre ella y abrazarle con fuerza.

-Ellos cuidan aun hoy en día de mi... tuve que hacer de rol de hermana mayor, aunque creo que Maki es mas madura e inteligente que yo. -Dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

-Tu también lo eres...

-No interrumpas. El problema es que cuando llegue a secundaria sufrí bullying por compañeras y compañeros, por ser huérfana... por no estar a la altura de la familia en la que estaba, que no merecía el apellido, ya que en ese tiempo tenia este, mi nombre era Nishikino Honoka. Pero, los señores me propusieron volver al mio para que hiciera resurgir con orgullo el familia de mi familia y acepte. Fue cuando me propuse ser Abogada como ellos, pero mi rendimiento poco a poco bajo... ellos lo notaron y pensaron que era depresión. -Chika solo le veía prestando atención.- En parte era verdad, logre ocultar esto por unos meses; hasta que llegaron las notas y llegue a hacer algunas tonterías, Maki vigilaba y me ayudaba a estudiar... pero nunca fui mala con los estudios. -Acaricio levemente la cabeza de esta.- Un día, ella descubrió lo que sucedía y me defendió... aun siendo una niña de ultimo grado de primaria. Y quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta, porque yo hice lo mismo, le pedí que no le dijera a nuestros padres. La cosa es que por mi culpa ella se gana la atención de los maestros como una niña problema, hasta que un día, ellos nos sentaron y pidieron una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando. Lo hicimos, acabado el curso, se me transfirió de escuela y ella entro donde yo para iniciar la secundaria. Todo fue para mejor desde entonces. ¿Así que pequeña, que quieres hacer? -Pregunto mirando a los ojos de esta.

-¿De que...? -Pregunto algo confundida.

-¿Quieres cambiarte de escuela...? ¿Piensas dejar que las cosas sigan así...?

-No, quiero seguir con Dia-chan y Ruby-chan. -Dijo segura.

-¿Sabes quienes son? -Pregunto calmada.

-Si.

-El lunes, hablare con los profesores y pediré una reunión con los padres. Debes de ponerles un alto. ¿Claro, si quieres que me meta? -Dijo Honoka desanimada.

-...

-Tal vez pienses que no debo, y lo entenderé, pero... -Dijo triste y apartando la mirada.

-Si, si quiero. Me asusta... pero lo que me hiere es cuando se burlan de ti. -Dijo abrazándose a esta y volviendo a llorar.

-¿De mi...? ¿Puedo saber que te han dicho...? -Pregunto algo confundida.

-Deberías de dejar ser una soñadora... Se mas como tu madre... ella no tiene padres, solo se compadecieron de ella... Seguro que es una carga para la pobre que se encarga de ella... No lo sabes es una rarita que le gustan las mujeres. Eso me dijeron hoy.

-Vaya... -Dijo con un aura oscura.

-Mama... -Llamo asustada a esta, ya que no le gustaba cuando esta se ponía así.

-Cariño, te lo dije hace mucho, ¿no? -Chika solo ladeo la cabeza.- sí tenias problemas, angustias al igual que tus alegrías y logros estaré para oírlos todos. Así, que no me ocultes nada de nuevo. Por favor.

-Asentir.-

-Ademas, creo que ya pasamos por mucho... pero quiero dejarte algo en claro, tu eres perfecta tal y como eres, ademas eres una niña todavía, disfrútalo. Soy tu madre y punto, te quiero con todo mi corazón, nunca me ha pasado ni de cerca la idea de solo cuidarte por cuidarte "por compromiso" eso es ridículo y mucho menos "que eres una carga". Que mal educadas, por llamar a alguien con profesión así y lastima que desde niñas piensen que esto es "anormal" cuando deberían de ser mente abierta.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por que te disculpas...?

-Por ocultarlo... por no confiar en ti como debo... Haces todo por mi y solo te hago pasar problemas.

-Entiendo que puede dar miedo cuando uno es acosado, lo importante es que ya lo se. Lo seguiré haciendo, porque esto no es nada, si puedo ver una sonrisa tuya. -Dijo sonriendo y limpiando las mejilla de esta.- Te quiero.

-Yo también.

-Vamos a lavarnos la cara y bajemos, ya que ha sido de mala educación pararse de la mesa y no haber acabado. -Dijo gentilmente, levantándose y cargando a esta en brazos.

-Si. -Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Chika-chan...

-¿Si...?

-¿Cuando llegues a la secundaria... tu, quieres recuperar tu apellido?

-¿Takami...?

-Si.

-No, quiero seguir siendo una Kousaka.

-¿Estas segura...?

-Si, tal vez no sea abogada pero quiero que el apellido por mucho mas tiempo.

-Eres muy dulce.

-Honoka, Chika, pedimos pizza, ¿Bajan? -Pregunto Maki con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a las dos mas animadas.

-Tia Maki, ¿Me cargas? -Pidió Chika al verla.

-Claro, no me molesta.

-Moo, Chika ya no me quiere.

-Eres muy celosa. -Dijo Maki riendo y agarrando a la pequeña.

-Tía, no te molestes con Dia, es mi culpa. -Pidió mientras se abrazaba al cuello de esta.

-No lo estoy, con ninguna. Solo no nos oculten nada de nuevo. Bien, vamos a comer.

-Maki. -Llamo Honoka a su espalda.

-Dime.

-Eres una buena persona. -Dijo dando un golpe al brazo de esta.

-Honoka... -susurro con alegría.- Sabes que no me gusta que me golpees... -Grito a la otra que había salido corriendo.

-Vamos, no se peleen y vengan a la sala para que veamos una película. -Dijo la mujer, cuando le habían entregado a la pequeña de cabellera naranja que se reía por como actuaban su madre y tía.

* * *

¿Que les pareció...?

Problema tras problema... Revelaciones... Que sigue... (¿?)

Bien espero que les haya gustado.

 **Reviews :**

 **krishellsolis** **:** Gracias. ¿Cual de todas...? Pero, si debo una explicación; siendo franca en Destino así como con ¿Te acuerdas...? estoy algo atascada con lo que abarcare en el siguiente, pero no quiere decir que no le dedique tiempo para solucionar este bloqueo, lo siento. Las -pausadas.- como Las cosas cambian y Pasado, presente y futuro están en eso, ya que mis archivos un día simplemente desaparecieron (al igual que otros) y pues hacer lo que trabaje días no es... pero pronto, se paciente. Ademas mis cambios de humor deciden que capitulo haré. Mil disculpas.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Gracias por comentar, así parece. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **steeldemon798 :** Gracias por tu comentario... pues si, estoy bien... Espero que estés teniendo un buen día. Debe ser agotador, la intención cuenta. Hasta otra.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentario son recibidos...**_

 ** _Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Bien, un agradecimiento a quien lee y sin mas por el momento. Hasta otra. Bay.


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Otro triste día?

Buenas noches. ¿Como están? Espero bien.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a Takami Chika!_

Pero por favor no leas esta historia si amas que las cosas vayan bien. Soy "un poco" depresiva y dramática en mis historias. ¿O que opinan, los que leen mis fics? (Si contestas en las reviews no te preocupes por ser honesto, solo con respeto.)

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fic que sera emocionante... (si, ya saben que doy cada giro dramático. Súmenle la suerte que tuvo al ser lo que salio en mi momento depresivo.)

Así que, espero les guste. Pense en cambiarlo, pero me di cuanta de que... Y sin mas, me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER:** _Love Live no me pertenece..._

* * *

 **-POV GENERAL.-**

 **-Hace unos años atrás.-**

En la oficina de un hospital, específicamente la del director y dueño de este. Era llevado acabo una "conversación" amigable.

-No, planeo defraudar a un cliente. -Replico un hombre molesto por lo que le pedían.

-Lo harás si quieres que tu hija y esposa sigan viviendo. -Amenazo sacando el arma de su estuche.

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver. -Dijo, conteniéndose a dar un golpe en el rostro de este.

-Ahora si. -Afirmo galano el gatillo,disparando cerca de la cara de este.- Así que Kousaka, ese hombre ira a prisión. Señor Nishikino, espero también contar con su ayuda. -Dijo inclinando su sombrero.

-Esto, va en contra de mi moral y la del hospital. -Dijo con dificultad.

-¿Pero...? -Pregunto con una sonrisa amplia el hombre, que se encontraba en la puerta y viendo con una mirada amenazante.

-No hay peros, revisare el informe para ver que la información sea "correcta". Hablare con el psicólogo que le atienda. -Dijo culpable.

-Esperemos sea así. -Dijo entre carcajadas.- Señores, espero que cumplan su parte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Hoy en día.-**

 ** _Hoy era un día importante para Kousaka Honoka, su hija cumplía años pero la vida no se lo dejo tan fácil..._**

Una mujer de cabellera naranjada tarareaba feliz una canción, ese día había ajustado las citas justas para salir a tiempo y llegar a la escuela a recoger a su pequeño ángel, subió a su coche... Paro en seco su ritmo al momento de sentir un objeto frío en el cuello.

-Buenas señorita Honoka. - Dijo una voz masculina con cierto tono alegre.- Parece que ya noto el arma.

-¿Quien es usted...? ¿Como subió a mi coche...? - Pregunto lo más calmada que podía.

-Eso no es de su interés, por ahora. Necesito de su ayuda para algo, así que arrancará con normalidad y se despedirá del guardia, cuidado que si dice algo le disparo a el y a usted. Y no creo que quiera eso. - Dijo con burla lo último.

-Puedo hacer una llamada para...

-No, no puede comunicarse con nadie si quiere vivir. Que quede claro las reglas las pongo yo. Ahora vamos, que el día sigue avanzando.

-Si... -Dijo con voz rasposa.

Por un momento sintió alivio al no tener el frío cañón en su cuello, pero duro poco ya que ahora sentía como presionaba esta contra sus costillas.

* * *

Ese día en la mañana Honoka dio cuantos besos pudo a su hija, antes de partir a la escuela.

-Pequeña, hoy pasare por ti a la hora así, que esta lista. Ya que tengo un par de sorpresas para ti.

-Claro mama.

Decir que se la paso todo el día con una sonrisa, es poco. Tanto que en la ultima clase de dibujo, se había esmerado en hacer uno para entregárselo a su madre. Pero la hora llego y su madre no aparecía... seguían pasando minutos, la hora termino para dar pie a otra. Tuvo que entrar cuando una profesora se lo pidió al igual que sus amigas y primas.

Tristeza y decepción... un poco de odio. Eren las emociones que poco a poco en ella provocaban las ganas de llorar.

 _Porque me mentiste... y hoy._ Pensaba, mientras era abrazada por Dia.

* * *

En una escuela primaria una mujer de cabellos rojos iba a paso apresurado. ¿Por que...? Ese día su esposa recogería a sus pequeñas. Pero a ultima hora, llamo para decir que no podría. Sin mas ella había apresurado su trabajo para poder ir. Llego a la sala donde una profesora cuidaba de las niñas, como algunas veces pasaba...

-Lo siento, mucho mi esposa tuvo un inconveniente en el trabajo y... ¿Chika...? Honoka, no ha venido por ti... -Pregunto confundida.

-Hola mama. - Grito una pelirroja que corrió a sus brazos, que no tardo en ser correspondida.- Hola, pequeña Ruby.

-Hola. - Se limitó a decir Dia quien abrazaba Chika, pues esta se contenía a no llorar.

-Hola tía, no. - Dijo con una leve sonrisa, que reflejaba tristes y desilusión.

Aquello extraño a Maki, ya que el día anterior había hablado con su hermana y le había comentado sus planes para hacer que la pequeña se sintiera feliz, pues ese seria el primer cumpleaños sin Tsubasa. Y en el que no quería fallar, como anteriormente.

-Vamos, niñas iremos con los abuelos. - Dijo preocupada.

-No, no me iré hasta que llegue tía Honoka por Chika-chan. - Dijo la pelinegra molesta.

-No es necesario que esperes conmigo...

-Que dicen, le hablo a las tres. Llamaré a Honoka para decirle que te has ido conmigo. Vamos.

-Pero...

-Anda, no creo que te quieras quedar sola más tiempo. - Dijo con voz dulce, mientras llego a esta y la levanto.- Profesora, gracias y lamento este retraso por parte de Honoka y mio.

-No hay problema. Niñas hasta el lunes. Pórtense bien y hagan la tarea. - Dijo la mujer que se despedía con la mano y una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Esperen, que llamaré a Honoka. - Dijo Maki al subir a las tres al coche. Dio la espalda a este para poder poner su cara de molesta y marcar a su hermana... Pero en las tres ocasiones, el buzón era quien le respondía. Llamo una vez más pero... esta vez le preocupo mas.

" El numero al que intenta contactar esta fuera de las zonas de servicio o bien esta apago."

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Respiro profundo y fingió que hablaba antes de entrar al coche, sonrió a medias y se invento lo primero que recordo de otras veces.

-Parece que el trabajo...

-Lo se, supuse que eso es lo que la detiene. Gracias por llevarme tía. - Dijo Chika con cierta frialdad.

-Suspirar. -

 _Que estas haciendo Honoka... ¿Dónde te has metido...?_ Penso Maki mientras conducía a casa de sus padres.

* * *

Honoka condujo con las indicaciones que el hombre atrás de ella indicaba. La hizo detenerse en algún lugar, de mala muerte y donde apenas si había o pasaba gente. El hombre se paso al frente, del asiento trasero al del copiloto dentro del mismo sin salir. Aquello decepciono a Honoka ya que esperaba una vez bajara, arrancar. Pero el plan A, había fallado.

-¿Y bien, que quiere de mi? -Pregunto, pasando al siguiente plan negociar.

-Usted es hija de el señor Kousaka, verdad. ¿Ellos son sus padres? -Dijo molesto mientras mostraba una foto a la ojiazul.

-Si, soy su hija. - Aseguró temerosa de que alguien tuviera una foto de ellos.

-Pues la haré sufrir ay que ellos; ya no, nos acompañan. De paso los Nishikino también pagaran, ya que ellos son su familia de ahora. -Dijo arrugado la foto y lanzando esta por la ventana.

-¿Que problema tiene con unos muertos...? ¿Y, que tienen que que ver los Nishikino...? - Dijo Honoka, incrédula de que esta persona supiera todo eso.

-¿Eh...? Buenas preguntas. Para perecer una tonta, ha hecho las preguntas correctas. -Dijo entre risas.

-Me ofende que piense eso, cree que cualquiera llegaría a ser abogado.

-No se quiera pasar de lista conmigo. - Dijo apuntando con el arma al pecho de esta.

-No, ha respondido mis preguntas. - Dijo subiendo las manos.

-Ellos, mandaron a mi padre a prisión, pero el era inocente. - Dijo con histeria.

-¿Que puedo asegurar eso...?

-YO. -Grito con furia.- Fui testigo de lo que paso y el no tuvo nada que ver.

-Deje analizar el caso y puedo pedir una...

-Lo mataron una semana después de entrar. Ya nadie puede hacer nada.

-¿Por que, no testificó...?

-Era un niño de apenas 5 años. Todos dijeron que no podía...

-Lamento mucho escucha eso. ¿Y que tienen que ver los Nishikino...?

-Ellos mintieron, lo etiquetaron como "Desequilibrio mental, capaz de matar bajo mucha presión", que no les gusto nunca trabajar con el porque "actuaba extraño". Ignoraron todo lo que hizo por el hospital y lo dejaron a su suerte.

-Sus razones tendrán, ellos no irían en contra de su moral y la del hospital. Y solo, me has dado argumentos validos que muestran que yo no tengo culpa de eso. Así que, baje del coche y tome su camino. Yo regresaré a mi destino inicial e ignorare que esto paso.

-No. - Grito al mismo tiempo que tiro del gatillo. La bala entro a la pierna izquierda de Honoka, quien soltó un quejido. - Planee esto por años.

-¿Que sentido tiene hacer esto...? - Pregunto Honoka, quien hacia presión en el orificio que la bala había hecho, pues la sangre empezaba a salir.

-Tal vez, es solo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. - Dijo con lágrimas y una sonrisa melancólica, para disparar de nuevo a su pierna.- Ahora, llévame a la casa de los Nishikino, para que pueda llevar a cabo mi plan.

\- Ellos, ya están grandes y si han mentido o no, el rencor los comerá a ellos hasta su muerte. Así que no planeo dejar que mates a alguno. - Dijo con dificultad, ya que el dolor era insoportable.

-Te recuerdo quien tiene el arma. -Dijo mostrándola y disparado a uno de sus brazos. -Conduce. - Ordenó con voz apagada.

-...

-Que conduzcas, ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una habitación, se encontraban trs niñas y una señora quienes jugaban, y hablando de cosas divertidas... claro que una, solo se mantenía con cierta cara molesta, ese día era su cumpleaños y otra vez su madre de cabellera del mismo color, no se asomaba. Realmente quería llorar, años anteriores tenia con quien pasarlos. Pero ahora, aun con sus abuelos demás familia; las mas importantes para ella ese día, eran sus madres. Con la que le quedaba. En eso, la señora, la agarro entre sus brazos y le empezó a tararear. El llanto no tardo mas y finalmente salio.

Por su parte Maki se encontraba con su padre hablando de lo que pasaba y el hombre también intento contactar con su hija. Ya que sabían que ella nunca los evitaría. Ademas, el señor había preparado ciertas sorpresas para la pequeña, favores que le había pedido ella para ese día, _¿No, pudo llegar a existir algo ten importante a ultima hora, para que ella pospusiera esto... o si?_ pensaron ambos preocupados. De repente, un ruido fuerte y extraño llamo la atención de todo los que se encontraban en la casa.

-¿Que fue eso...? -Pregunto la mujer asustada, que cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña de cabellos naranjas y dos se ocultaban en sus piernas asustadas.

-Nosotros iremos a ver, ustedes no salgan.- Ordeno el hombre antes de salir, seguido de Maki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honoka peleaba contra el dolor, ardor y punzadas que sentía en las heridas. Logró visualizar la casa de sus padres. No sabía, como pero la había logrado, pero le preocupaba la persona que tenía a su lado.

-¿Podemos negociar esto? ¿Cuanto dinero podría bastarte? -Pregunto cuando reconoció el vecindario donde estaba. Y pensando que su hija se encontraba ahí.

-No, todo se puede comprar con el dinero, ¿sabe? -Dijo con una mirada indescifrable para Honoka. Hay un dicho que dice "ojo por ojo y diente por diente", ¿no?

-Lo se. Y si, lo he oído... -Dijo temerosa.

-Bien, si tanto te importan, cederé a una idea diferente. Pero la que tendrá que pagar, seras tu. -Y sin mas disparo dos veces al lado derecho de la caja torácica de Honoka. Esta, perdió el control por la sacudida inesperada.- Al final, ellos sufrirán si te pierden, ¿no? Sabes, es un poco decepcionante que las cosas acabarán diferentes a como pensé... - Agrego poco después de que chocaran contra el muro, finalmente con una sonrisa amarga se disparo a si mismo en la frente. Un alivio se apoderó de ella y sin mas termino por cerrar los ojos. El coche choco contra uno de los muros de la familia Nishikino, quienes salieron a ver que había sucedido. Maki y su padre, quienes habían salido; llegaron a la entrada y mientras se acercaban para ayudar. Una cara de miedo se posó sobre ellos al reconocer el coche.

-Honoka... - Grito el hombre quien corrió y abrió la puerta con ayuda de Maki.

-Hey... Honoka... - Dijo Maki al borde de lágrimas y abrazando a esta.- ¿Estos son disparos...? - Dijo al momento de ver que sangraba de pequeñas perforaciones.

-¿Que ha pasado...? - Pregunto consternado el hombre al momento de abrir la puerta del copiloto y que un cuerpo cayera de este.

-Esa... persona... - Honoka intentaba hablar en el momento que levemente abrió los ojos..

-Cállate, guarda energía... - Dijo Maki quien acaba de colgar la llamada a emergencias.- No se te ocurra morir. No te olvides que Chika cumpleaños y tienes que darle su regalo. Eres lo único que le queda. - Decía "molesta" mientras abrazaba a esta.

-Eso no es... cierto..Cuiden... de ella...por favor.. Lo.. siento... - fue lo último que dijo Honoka antes de perder la conciencia.

-No hagas esto... -Grito, una impotencia se apodero de Maki. Quería ayudarla; sabia hacerlo, tenia estudios en eso, pero en ese momento su mente se encontraba en blanco y a la vez demasiado desordenara. La voz de su padre le saco de su pelea interna.

-Hija, Maki... -Dijo con frialdad el hombre, apoyando su mano en un hombro de esta.- la ambulancia esta llegando. Dame a tu hermana, yo iré con ellos, necesita ayuda medica desde ya. Les veré en el hospital.

-Yo quiero ir... puedo ayudar... -Dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a esta.

-Cariño tu madre está adentro y las niñas también, llévales al hospital. Por favor. - Dijo el hombre que agarro a Honoka en brazos y al momento de abrir las puertas la ambulancia subió sin dejar bajar o subir a nadie. En nada está arrancó. La policía llego e intento detener a la pelirroja, pero esta pidió que le dejaran ir, deseaba llegar ya al hospital y ver que su tonta e ingenua compañera desde niña estaba bien. Dio de mala gana la información solicitada y a prisa entro a su casa.

-Hija, ¿Estas bien...? ¿Y tu padre...? -Pregunto la mujer al verle pálida del rostro.- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado...?

-Mama... - Gritaron ambas niñas al ver caer esta de rodillas.

-Un coche, se estrelló con la pared. Papa, fue al hospital con la ambulancia, para la trasladacion del paciente... Ya que esta muy mal herida... -En este punto un nudo se formo en su garganta y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Hija... Vamos ve al cuarto y... - Dijo la mujer preocupada y acercándose a esta.

-Mama... La persona del coche que venia en el coche y va para el hospital es Honoka... - Susurro al oído de la mujer al momento de tirar de esta para poder abrazarla, la noticia dejo como piedra a la mujer.

-Hija... Eso es... Mentira... ¿No? -Pregunto incrédula, mas Maki solo negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, no fue mortal el choque... ¿no? -Buscando una respuesta positiva.

-El choque no... pero tenia otras heridas.

-¿Eh...? ¿Otras heridas?

Las niñas no entendían la conversación, pero algo hacia sentir incómoda y una pequeña presión al corazón de Chika de todo lo que oía...

-Llegue, lamento no haber ido por ustedes niñas. Por cierto hay policías y un coche en... Maki... ¿Que esta pasando...? - Pregunto preocupada la ver llorar a Maki, puesto que no era alguien que se dejara llevar por un sentimiento que le mostrara débil.

-Nico-chan, ¿Podrías llevarnos al hospital...? - Pidió Maki, quien se me había lanzado a los brazos.

-Claro... Vamos. ¿Pero...por...que... ? - Guardo silencio al hacer memoria y recordar que aquel coche era muy similar al de Honoka y razono que no era similar, era su coche. -Niñas tomen sus abrigos, nos vamos. - Y sin perder más tiempo, Nico emprendió su camino al hospital.

En todo el camino, hubo silencio... Maki se limitaba a ver la carretera por la ventana, mientras que la señora Nishikino abraza y acariciaba a Chika. Quien lloraba... No le habían dicho nada aún, directamente. Pero una parte de ella lo sabía al ver la mirada que las mayores ponían sobre ella y como la trataban. Eso y que una sensación similar a cuando perdió a su madre Tsu, le invadía.

* * *

Llegando al hospital en segundos entro a sala de operaciones Honoka, ya que el hombre contacto con la recepcionista e hizo todo para que los mejores estuvieran listo para cuando llegaran. Quedo fuera de esta... ¿Por que...? bueno, realmente estaba aterrado, preocupado y las ideas negativas invadían su cabeza. Al final el había criado a esa chica alegre y decidida desde niña. Al final ella era su hija. Le costo todo el camino concentrase y no soltar alguna lagrima, no permitiría entorpecerse con sus emociones y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Mas ahora desde afuera de esa sala, sentía como se desmoronaba...

-Señor, ella esta en las mejores manos. -Intentaba calmar un hombre que llego con una botella de agua para entregársela a su jefe y amigo. Tomo asiento a lado de este y poso su mano en su hombro.

-Ella no va a morir... -Dijo para si mismo el señor Nishkino, quien de un solo trago se acabo la botella y seguía atravesando con la mirada las puertas de aquella sala.

-No lo hará. -Reafirmo el otro, que se preocupaba por su amigo.

-¿Por que ella...? -Pregunto con molestia.

-Lo sabremos, cuando despierte. Porque lo hará. -Dijo el otro antes de sacar una pequeña sonrisa.- Bien, me retiro.

-¿Por que...?

-Toda la familia ya llego y no quiero sobrar, ademas tengo trabajo. Veras que todo saldrá bien. -Respondió con una gentil sonrisa.

* * *

 **-POV MAKI.-**

Tome asiento a lado de mi padre y tome al pequeño ángel que mi hermana tenia como hija, procedí a abrazarla, hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella... que las cosas saldrían bien. Todos estamos devastados, ya que realmente quisimos a esa tontita desde que llego a nuestras vidas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi nombre es Maki y yo era hija única cuando niña; nuestra familia es importante y respetada, ya que mis padres se encargan del hospital Nishikino, apellido que llevamos en alto. Este a pertenecido a la familia desde hace cuatro generaciones y yo, no fui la excepción. Estoy a nada de ser la nueva encargada... Pero en estos momentos me siento inútil e incompetente al no poder haber actuado como se debe desde el principio para ayudar a Honoka...

¿Que es Honoka de mi...? Una hermana, desde niñas nos criamos juntas y me hizo feliz poder crecer con alguien. Ya que en esos momentos donde nuestros padres no llegan o bien se les hacia tarde siempre estaba a mi lado animándome. Todavía recuerdo y recordare como unos 25 años atrás, hubo una semana en la que mi padre apenas si llegaba a la casa. Eso fue triste, pero ya era tan normal, porque si, desde que tengo tres años guardo gran parte de lo mis recuerdos.

Pero un día llego mas temprano de lo normal, vi como unas personas vestidas de blanco entraban después de el y llevaban una camilla a uno de los cuartos, que si no me equivocaba mama lleva arreglando en la semana anterior. Con curiosidad, empece a subir los escalones uno a uno... papa me vio y sonrió como rara vez hacia como hacia solo para mi, me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a donde ahora esas personas salían, despidiéndose de el.

-Hija, mi querida Maki te quiero presentar a alguien. -Me dijo con una sonrisa, pero note que en su voz un leve tono de trastesa.

Recuerdo que solo ladea levemente la cabeza y después puse mi mirada al frente, hacia la cama que estaba en medio de ese cuarto. Y vi, a una niña de misma edad (o eso pensé al principio). Se encontraba dormida y tenia puesto un suero, a lado en el tripie se encontraba mi madre ajustando la velocidad en las que las gotas iban a caer.

-Maki, ella es Honoka y sera tu hermana. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa y acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la frente.- Pero por ahora, tiene que descansar.

-¿Ya pusiste todo? -Le pregunto mi padre con voz suave.

-Si, también el calmante para que este relajada y no pase de nuevo lo que en el hospital.

 ** _..._**

* * *

Okey, lo dejaremos aquí por ahora. Y bien, ¿Que les pareció? Si lo se, yo nunca le doy una vida tranquila o calmada a los personajes. Aun, así espero les guste.

Gracias por seguir y marcar como favorita a esta. Y mis disculpa si hay algún error, pero ya es tarde y necesito hacer unas cosa mañanas. Pero no quiero atrasar este nuevo capitulo.

 **Review :**

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Gracias. Si, lo son; esperemos que las cosas vaya para bien... si sale bien de esta Honoka (¿?). Si, gracias a ti me parece un par de amigas (y hasta pareja ya que haces un gran trabajo emparejando las). Si, se ha quedado, y gracias a Honoka se han solucionado esos problemas. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos._**

 ** _Mis disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico._**

Espero estén teniendo una semana excelente y siga así. (Según yo, no olvido nada que poner...)

Y sin mas, por el momento hasta otra. Bay.


	6. Capitulo 6 Nishikino

Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic.

Antes quisiera aclarar que esta vez me ha costado acomodar los tiempos, así que mis disculpas si va muy rápido y es corto (Tal ves, edite este en el futuro). Pero esta vez creo que lo cortare a qui.

Sin mas me retiro para que puedan leer. Los veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : Love Live no me pertence... Derecho a sus respectivos._**

* * *

 **...**

 **\- Recapitulemos -**

 **.**

 **-POV MAKI.-**

Mi nombre es Maki y yo era hija única cuando niña; nuestra familia es importante y respetada, ya que mis padres se encargan del hospital Nishikino, apellido que llevamos en alto. Este a pertenecido a la familia desde hace cuatro generaciones y yo, no fui la excepción. Estoy a nada de ser la nueva encargada... Pero en estos momentos me siento inútil e incompetente al no poder haber actuado como se debe desde el principio para ayudar a Honoka...

¿Que es Honoka de mi...? Una hermana, desde niñas nos criamos juntas y me hizo feliz poder crecer con alguien. Ya que en esos momentos donde nuestros padres no llegan o bien se les hacia tarde siempre estaba a mi lado animándome. Todavía recuerdo y recordare como unos 25 años atrás, hubo una semana en la que mi padre apenas si llegaba a la casa. Eso fue triste, pero ya era tan normal, porque si, desde que tengo tres años guardo gran parte de lo mis recuerdos.

Pero un día llego mas temprano de lo normal, vi como unas personas vestidas de blanco entraban después de el y llevaban una camilla a uno de los cuartos, que si no me equivocaba mama lleva arreglando en la semana anterior. Con curiosidad, empece a subir los escalones uno a uno... papa me vio y sonrió como rara vez hacia como hacia solo para mi, me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a donde ahora esas personas salían, despidiéndose de el.

-Hija, mi querida Maki te quiero presentar a alguien. -Me dijo con una sonrisa, pero note que en su voz un leve tono de tristeza.

Recuerdo que solo ladea levemente la cabeza y después puse mi mirada al frente, hacia la cama que estaba en medio de ese cuarto. Y vi, a una niña de misma edad (o eso pensé al principio). Se encontraba dormida y tenia puesto un suero, a lado, en el tripie se encontraba mi madre ajustando la velocidad en las que las gotas iban a caer.

-Maki, ella es Honoka y sera tu hermana desde hoy. -Dijo con una gran sonrisa y acercándose a mi para darme un beso en la frente.- Pero por ahora, tiene que descansar.

-¿Ya pusiste todo? -Le pregunto mi padre con voz suave.

-Si, también el calmante para que este relajada y no pase de nuevo lo que en el hospital.

-Bien, hay que dejarla descansar. -Dijo mi padre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Al día siguiente, en la mañana los señores tuvieron que salir dejando a su hija a cuidado de sus trabajadores al igual de cuidar a la pequeña que había llegado el día anterior.

Maki, se encontraba en su habitación pero el llanto se empezó a hacer a presente en todo la casa. Siguió este para descubrir de donde venia, al parecer era de su "hermana". Aquella palabra le molestaba, como era posible. Y porque ahora traer a una niña mas a la casa. Al llegar, vio a esta en la cama sentada y junto a esta Tsutumi, una de sus cuidadoras, tratando de calmar a esta. Entro con cierta cara molesta ya que el ruido empezaba a molestar a la pelirroja.

-Señorita, perdone ahorita le atenderé. Deme unos minutos. -Dijo Tsutsumi al ver a la pequeña pelirroja.

Maki, camino hasta llegar mas cerca y con cuidado subió a la cama donde la otra chica.

-¡ Guarda silencio ! -Grito con fuerza para llamar la atención de la pelinaranja que se cubría el rostro.

-Pero...

-Solo preocupas a todos... sea lo que sea que te moleste, puedes hablar lo. Pero deja de llorar. -Dijo con brazos cursados y levemente con las mejillas infladas.

-Eres igual que ellos... -Dijo con un pequeña carcajada.- Pero, esto no es algo que se solucione hablando pequeña. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, secándose las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa que traía.

-¡EH...! no soy ninguna niña, tengo tres años igual que tu. -Dijo inflando mas las mejillas.

-No, yo tengo 4, me llamo Kousaka Honoka. -Dijo extendiendo su mano a esta.

-Nishikino Maki. -Dijo estrechando su mano.

-Eres igual de bella que la señora Nishikino e inteligente y educada a ello dos.

-Yo... -La pequeña Maki estaba mas que roja por los elogios que Honoka le dijo.- Gracias...

-Iré a traer un poco de té y galletas. -Dijo Tsutsumi con una amplia sonrisa, antes de salir y dejar sola a las dos menores.

-Es una buena persona también. -Dijo con cierta frialdad la pelinaranja.- ¿Y los señores Nishikino? -Pregunto mientras veía su alrededor.

-Ellos tienen trabajo. -Dijo Maki al ver una expresión rara.

-¿Que haces cuando no están? -Pregunto recostándose de nuevo.

-Leer... no es fácil, pero quiero ser como ellos. -Dijo emocionada.

-Parece, que no somos diferentes... claro que yo, ya no se quiero ser. -Susurrando esto ultimo.

-Igual practico el piano. -Dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor.

-Te gusta, eh. -Al decir esto la otra solo se sonrojo de nuevo.- Parece que seremos familia, espero que nos llevemos bien, Maki-chan. -Agrego con algunas lagrimas Honoka.

-Así sera, pero no llores. Papa y mama son buena y grandiosas personas. -Dijo abrazando a esta. Para ver si la lograba calmar. Y así fue, no mucho después ambas se habían quedado dormidas.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

El tiempo paso y Honoka llevaba ya como una Nishikino desde hacia 4 años, aquellas niñas habían crecido y ambas se apoyaban mutuamente.

Presentaciones, obras, algunos cumpleaños la una estaba para la otra cuando sus padres no podían asistir. Maki y Honoka habían agarrado amor a la música con el piano y la otra cantando respectivamente. Así que aparte de ser dedicadas a sus estudios, se la pasaban componiendo algunas canciones. A su corta edad debes en cuando se presentaban en eventos por recomendación de sus profesores. Los señores Nishikino estaban felices de que ambas se llevaran bien y que se divirtieran, ademas de el talento que tenían. Claro, nunca se les olvidaba repetir que los estudios eran importantes en especial a Maki, ya que ella se quedaría con el hospital en el futuro. Honoka siempre animaba a su pequeña hermana y hasta que no sonriera no la dejaba sola. Por su parte aun deben en cuando la pelinaranja lloraba por sus padres que ya no tenia, en su habitación a sola. Pero en una ocasion un llanto ajeno al suyo llamo su atención.

-Maki-chan... -Dijo preocupada asomando su cabeza lentamente en la habitación de la pelirroja.- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si... es solo que, encontré algo que no debía... -Decía intentando calamarse.

-¿Que no debías...? -Dijo ladeando la cabeza, mientras se acercaba.

-Quería saber como es un informe medico... y tome unas carpetas de papa... sin permiso y en una de ellas...

-Tranquila, primero acomodemos esto y dejemos lo en donde... -Ordenaba tranquila Honoka mientras metía las hojas y formulas en la carpeta, pero lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al ver la foto de las personas en ella.

-Perdón yo no quería... -Pidió con las manos en su cara para ocultarla.

-Tranquila, tu no sabias. -Dijo quitando con cuidado las manos de esta de su rostro y dando un beso en su frente.- Anda, ayúdame. Que papa y mama no tardaran en llegar. Dejemos todo en su lugar. -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero...

-Ya paso, ves ahora estoy bien y soy feliz porque tengo una hermana que es super bonita e inteligente. Al igual que unos padres que me quieren. -Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- Ahora hay que apurarnos.

-Bien.

 **...**

-Ahora duerme que ya es tarde. -Dijo al dejarla en su habitación de nuevo.

-Honoka-nechan... -Deteniéndola de la mano.

-Dime. -Dijo con cierta frialdad y volteando ver a esta.

-Ya no estas sola, nunca lo estarás. Así que yo quiero que cuentes conmigo cuando te sientas triste. -Dijo la pelirroja con determinación y un brillo, que sorprendieron y alegraron a Honoka.

-Eres muy dulce... ¿dormimos juntas? - Pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Si. -Dijo lanzándose a los brazos de esta. Y en segundos fue correspondida.

Esto volvió mas unido al par.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Otros cuatro años pasaron. Ahora Honoka se encontraba ingresando a una secundaria de élite, ya que sus calificaciones eran excelentes. Al ser un año mayor que cierta pelirroja ahora estaba sola en esa escuela. Aunque ahora estaba en proceso de volver a su apellido original, ya que unos meses antes ella junto con sus padres se sentaron para hablar tanto de su futuro como de su nombre. Acepto, ya que deseaba revivir aquel apellido que con el tiempo se iba apagando. Así que, no dudo en decir que quería ser abogada. Por eso de los primeros meses, todavía era Nishikino Honoka.

Pero las cosa no fueron bien, desde que había ingresado, fue la victima de muchas y muchos de burlas, y en algunas ocasiones de golpes. Todo por no ser "Digna del apellido Nishikino", ya que era muy animada y no quería ser doctora como "debía ser" por pertenecer a esta familia. Poco después mis "amigas" al saber el porque ahora era atacarme con el hecho de ser "huérfana". Guardo silencio por medio año, aunque no quiere decir que todos notaron en ella una actitud extraña en especial Maki. Las calificaciones de esta bajaron y su forma alegre se volvió deprimente. Un día Maki, regreso temprano y le pareció extraño el no ver a nadie, así que solo suspiro mientras subía las escaleras, mas cuando iba a entrara a su habitación escucho un quejido extraño al igual que el llanto de la habitación de su hermana. Preocupada, corrió sola para encontrarse a esta sangrando de una de las muñecas...

-Honoka-nechan... ¿Que has hecho? -Pregunto enojada y asustada al ver esto.

-Ah, Maki-chan... no estarías en la biblioteca con una amigas. -Dijo con una sonrisa débil.

-Llegue antes de lo previsto. Pero no me cambies el tema. Estas loca. -Reprocho mientras con una prenda que había agarrado, aplicaba presión a la herida.- ¿Por que has hecho esto? -Pregunto mientras marcaba desde su celular.

-No. -Dijo quitando le el celular.- Esto no es nada en cualquier momento para. No es profunda la herida, no tengo valor para algo tan... -Intento "calmar y explicar" Honoka mas fue interrumpida.

-¿Valor...? Te has cortado, cuanto crees que falte para que eso deje de ser "difícil". -Grito molesta.- Dame mi celular, llamare a mama...

-No. No lo hagas. No quiero que se preocupen mas. Ademas, están molestos por mis calificaciones. -Dijo empezando a llorar.- Soy una mala hija, hermana y hasta estudiante... Solo fallo...

-Idiota, idiota, idiota... -Grito Maki, mientras abrazaba a esta.- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando...? Cuéntame, ¿no confías en mi? -Pregunto sin soltarle del abrazo, pero viendo a sus ojos con lagrimas.- O es mi culpa...

-Claro que no... tu eres muy buena... mejor que yo...

-No te hagas menos... tu también eres sorprendente, oíste. Me dirás que pasa o meteré a nuestros padres. -Amenazo Maki, segura de que así lograría algo. En vez de eso recibió una respuesta que la molesto.

-Son, solo tuyos... -Dijo con cierta frialdad.

-¿Que...? Tu, también eres parte de la familia. Eres mi hermana y nada cambiara ese hecho.

-Maki, ta sabes que mis padres no son ellos...

-Y eso que... llevamos 8 años compartiendo casa, gustos, problemas, vidas y los mas importante familia. Es cierto que tus padres ya no están, pero una familia es mas que la sangre, es el lazo que formas con ellos. Papa y mama, esta molesto es cierto... pero por no saber que es lo que ha hecho que cambiaras bruscamente a una depresiva y cuando te vea suicida.

-Yo... lo siento... -Dijo llorando con mas fuerza. Mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de esta, Maki le abrazaba con toda la fuerza que podía.- No les digas de esto...

-Honoka-nechan no puedo pasar esto por alto.

-Por favor...

-¿No lo volverás a hacer?

-No...

-Te cubriré esta vez. Pero confía mas en mi y si tienes problemas aunque creas que no son nada ven conmigo.

-Si...

 **...**

Al día siguiente, Maki acabando la escuela fue a buscara Honoka, ya que no pensaba dejarla sola en estos días por obvias razones, ademas de que sus padres le pidieron que le diera clases para recuperar sus notas. Solo para encontrarse a esta en el piso y siendo atacada por "compañeros" de su escuela, golpeaban e insultaban a esta. Sin pensarlo, se lanzo contra ellos y vaya que las clases de defensa sirvieron al final para algo.

-Nos las pagaran. -Grito una chica antes de salir corriendo como los demás.

-Maki-chan, no debiste... -Intento hablar Honoka.

-¿Desde cuando, pasa esto...? -Pregunto sin verle a la cara y tomando asiento a lado de ella.

-Desde que inicie el año... -Respondió por lo bajo.

-Por eso es que intentaste lo de ayer, por eso eres así. -Decía molesta y mirándole desafiante, pare que no le mintiera.

-Si... -Dijo ocultando el rostro.

-Nuestros padres deben saber esto, ya es mucho...

-No, por favor... No lo metas en esto.

-Piensas que van a parar. Crees que soportaras los próximos 2 años, ¿eh?

-Se que no... pero que puedo hacer. Por favor no los metas.

 **...**

Hasta que un día, sus padres pidieron una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando. Después de unas horas incomodas de silencio, al final les contamos lo que sucedía. Al finalizar el año, Honoka fue transferida de escuela secundaria, en esta misma entro Maki a cursar su primer año. La secundaria Otonokisaka, era muy importante y una de las que llevaba mas tiempo existiendo. En ella estas dos chicas vivieron momentos...

* * *

Espero les guste.

 **Reviews :**

 **SilentDrago :** Gracias, por comentar. Espero que si (¿?). Parece que fue así.

 **krishellsolis :** Gracias por comentar y responder mi pregunta. Lo siento, si te he sacado alguna lagrima. -se inclina.- Pero así salen estas historias. La verdad, no lo se... así se me ocurrió ¿?. Porque es la protagonista... y me hubiera dolido mas si heria a chika... ya también lloro al escribir y leer los capítulos.

Seré honesta, como se puede notar (o al menos yo lo siento así) la historia que venia era el pasado de esta dos, pero lo he dejado flojo y muy por encima. Ya que se me ha complicado de alguna forma. Lo siento, si es el caso. Todavía falta un capitulo para saber que pasara, no hay de que preocuparse... o eso creo (Pide que a mi humor no le de otro bajón ¿?) igual esto solo es para... se paciente, tus duda se solucionaran en el siguiente. Gracias, y de nuevo lo siento. Hasta otra.

 **Maclowd :** Gracias por comentar. Me alegra te gustara, y lamento si te he hecho llorar. Pero mi personalidad tiende a ser así y siempre sale algo como esto.

Bien, pido una disculpa por lo corto y si hay algún error en el relato... y ortografía.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

Sin mas por el momento, me despido deseando les una semana excelente.

Hasta otra. Bay.


	7. Capitulo 7 ¿Verdad? ¿Secreto?

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Bien aquí les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic, espero les guste.

 **Mis disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.**

 **DESCLEMIER : _Love Live School Idol Proyec no me pertenece..._**

* * *

 ** _"En algun lugar..."_**

-Honoka... Honoka... -Se oía la voz de una mujer, que dulcemente pronunciaba el nombre de una pelinaranja. La cual, aunque buscaba no podía ver mas allá de una neblina.

-¡Eh...! -Dijo algo confundida, ya que la voz le resultaba familiar.

-Piensas dejar a nuestra niña... -Reprocho la voz.

-¿Tsubasa-chan...? -Dijo con cierta emoción y algo triste.

-¿Quien más? Pero quita esa cara, no debes dejarla antes... -Respondió con voz dulce la voz. Y aunque Honoka no podía verle, sentía como esta sonreía y acariciaba sus rostro.

-Es lo que menos quiero, pero eso no lo decido yo. Ademas mis heridas no son nada sencillas. -Respondió con desanimo.

-Eso no es verdad. -Respondió dando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hija, estamos felices de verte, pero no es tu tiempo todavía. -Se oyó la voz de un hombre a lo lejos.

-¿Papá...?

-Cariño, tu tienes a muchos esperando por ti. En especial una pequeña, que se parece a ti. -Se unió una voz de otra mujer.

-¿Mamá... -En ese momento Honoka se sintió de alguna forma jalada y aunque aquel lugar donde estaba no era visible, sintió como una oscuridad cubría este.

-Te queremos. Cuida bien de ella y de ti. -Dijeron las tres personas con las que hablaba.

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

-Preparen desfribilador. -Ordeno un hombre mientras preparaba a la paciente para recibir la descarga.

-Doctor, puede que quede en coma. -Dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Es la hija de nuestro jefe y a menos de que quiera perder su empleo, no nos podemos rendir. Tiene una hija a la que no pienso defraudar; ademas yo conocí a esta señorita desde pequeña y si la salve una vez, lo haré de nuevo.

-Entendido.

Aunque nadie quería, Maki junto con su madre habían ido a comprar café y té a respectivos. Por su parte una pelimorada se encontraba de camino al hospital al ser avisada junto con su pareja, para que se presentarán, pues eran parte de la vida de la pelinaranja. El señor Nishikino tomo a las pequeñas de su hija pelirroja y las llevo a su oficina para recostarlas en un sofá que tenia ahí... De paso realizó algunas llamadas, molesto a ciertas personas. Nico, se había quedado afuera de la sala con Chika entre brazos. Ya habían pasado alguna horas, eso es lo que tenía más preocupada a la pelinegra bajita. Ya que, había oído de los Nishikino en varios relatos en las comidas familiares, que eso es un mal indicio en la mayoría de los caso y sabia que eso ya les había quitado esperanzas a estos.

-Suspirar.-

-Tía Nico... - Llamo la pequeña.

-Dime cariño... -Dijo ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Mama, ¿Como era ella en la escuela? -Pregunto fijando la mirada a las puertas que le impedían ver lo que pasaba dentro de la sala.

-Sabes que saldrá bien, ¿No? -Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Si, pero me gustaría oír historias de ella, para conocerle mejor. Mamá Tsu, solo me contó desde que empezaron a salir. -Dijo algo triste, al recordar a la ojiverde que cuido de ella.

-¿Como que quieres saber? -Pregunto mientras se remontaba a sus tiempos de secundaria, formándose inconscientemente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En que era buena en la secundaria? ¿Cuales eran sus pasatiempos? ¿Que le gustaba? -Pregunto con cierto brillo de emoción, ya que eso es algo que siempre quiso preguntarle.

-mmm... Cantar, ella junto con Maki-chan formaban una melodía hermosa. Claro, para escucharlas tenias que ocultarte, ya que no les gustaba que las vieran. -Dijo tras pensarlo un rato.

-¿Enserio...? ¿Ella sabe cantar? Me dijo que era mala. -Dijo sorprendida y levemente molesta.

-Si, su voz es preciosa, claro no se compara con la mía. Pero admito que tiene talento. Se que ellas empezaron a alejarse de eso, ya que tus abuelos les pedían concentrarse en los estudios ya que su promedio había bajado considerablemente y mas Honoka.

-Oh.

-Cuando mejore, iremos a un karaoke y la haremos cantar. ¿Quieres...? -Guiñando el ojo.

-Si, yo quiero oír su voz.

-Nico~ Chi... - Grito una pelimorada de gran delantera antes de lanzarse sobre la pelinegra.

-Nozomi, sabes que Eli, me mata con la mirada cada que me dices así. -Dijo mientras la apartaba.

-Eli ~Chi no hace eso, ¿verdad? -Pregunto infantilmente Nozomi a la rubia que terminaba de llegar a ellas.

-Claro que no. Que cosas dices Nico. -Respondió Eli alborotando el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Me despeinas. -Grito molesta Nico, apartando la mano de Eli de un golpe.

-Hola Tías... -Saludo Chika para cambiar el ambiente entre Nico y Eli.

-Pequeña Chika~Chi, ven con tu tía Nozomi. -Dijo al momento de agarrarla entre sus brazos para abrazarle, mas con su delantera asfixiaba a la pequeña.

-Nozomi, solo no la mates. -Regaño Nico, dando un golpe.

-Cariño, verás que todo saldrá bien. -Dijo Nozomi después de dar un beso en la frente a Chika.

-¿Y Nico de que hablaban? -Pregunto Eli, al tomar asiento a lado de su pareja.

-De lo bueno que era Honoka en el canto, ¿recuerdas Nozomi? -Respondió Nico viendo a la pelimorada.

-Honki, era buena, en especial si en el piano le acompañaba Maki~chan. -Afirmo con una sonrisa al recordar.

-Desde pequeñas nos habíamos dedicado a eso, y amábamos hacerlo. -Dijo Maki a las espaldas de esta, ya que acababa de regresar con una charola que tenia 6 vasos.- Estos son los tés, Nico, Chika, Dia y... ¿y la niñas?

-Tu padre las llevo a su oficina para que recostarlas en el sofá, ya que quedaron dormidas. -Respondo Nico a su pareja mientras tomaba uno de los vasos.

-¿Chika, tu no estas cansada? -Pregunto Maki con tono dulce y dando un beso en la mejilla a esta. A lo que respondió negando con la cabeza.-Bien, pero si te da sueño, has caso y duerme. No debes exigirte, ¿Si, la harás? -Dijo preocupada, pero con una leve sonrisa y viendo a los ojos a esta.

-Si. -Afirmo después de un rato.

-¿Quieren té? -Pregunto la Maki a Nozomi y Eli.

* * *

Después de una hora, todavía no salia de la sala de operaciones y Chika ya había cedido al sueño. Todas sonrieron mas tranquilas, sabían que esta se estaba resistiendo; quedo dormida en los brazos de Maki, quien llevo con cuidado de no despertarla y dejarla a lado de sus pequeños ángeles. Tras acomodarla, salio y se acerco a su padre que se encontraba frente a unas de las ventanas abiertas fumando.

-Pense que ya no ibas a fumar. -Dijo algo decepcionada Maki al llegar a su lado.

-Expulsar.- Las cosas van a mal. -Dijo en defensa.

-Mama se va a enojar y a Honoka seguro se enfadara contigo... -Dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

-Ya han pasado casi 5 horas, va para 6...

-Yo siento que han sido mas, como todos.-Dijo con un poco de gracia.- Pero, ¿Sabes? Por ahora ya sea por las niñas o que de verdad queramos creer, tratamos de no ser negativos. -Agrego viendo a este y retirando de las manos la cajetilla.- ¿Encendedor? -Pregunto colocándose un cigarro en la boca.

-También se enojaran contigo... -Dijo entregándole lo pedido.

-Lo se, y no solo ellas, Nico odia que fume. Así que seguro cuando nos vean nos maten, pero llorar no ayuda mucho.

-Si

-¿Por que, tenia que ser ella? ¿Quien era esa persona? La policía ya se comunico contigo, ¿verdad? -Pregunto Maki viendo el cielo.

-Un desequilibrado mental que en uno de sus ataques de locura, quiso "cobrar venganza" de lo sucedo hace años atrás con el padre de Honoka. Bueno esa es la conclusión mas fuerte, al reconocer al culpable.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo saber cual fue? - Pregunto sorprendida.

-No es nada, esa persona solo quería llamar la atención...

-Dime...

-No, necesitas saberlo. -Dijo alzando la voz.- No quiero que el modo en que me vez cambie. -Susurro para si.

-Quiero saberlo. -Ordeno Maki, mirándolo a los ojos. Al ser de la misma estatura, quedaban muy a la par.- Cuéntame, sabes porque esto sucedió, ¿no? Porque un idiota, se subió al coche de mi hermana y le disparo a sangre fría. Dime, ¿Por que las cosas, nunca parecen que irán bien para Honoka? ¿No ha sufrido y pasado lo suficiente?

-Segura.-Maki, asintio con la cabeza y con mirada decida, el padre de esta no hizo mas que suspirar.- No quiero que ella lo sepa, si sale de esta. Ni tu madre ni nadie; te diré algo que es tema delicado y yo esperaba que nunca mas hablar de ello.

-Padre, ¿Que puede ser tan malo, para que me des esas indicaciones y condiciones? ¿Que hizo el señor Kousaka en vida, que no le has dicho a Honoka?

-No solo el... -Dijo agachando la mirada.- Primero, quiero que sepas que lo mas importante para el como para mi son ustedes tu, hija y tu madre son mi mas grande tesoro. Y para el, claro en vida lo era Honoka y su esposa. Por protegerles haríamos cualquier cosa. -Maki solo le veía, mas su mirada no lograba reflejar nada.- Hubo un tiempo donde el hospital casi caia en la quiebra, pero gracias a unos negocios logre evitar que pasara. Mas en lo que pagaba el préstamo, atendía a ese cliente, familiares o amigos gratis solo eso... pero unos años mas adelante, cuando tu tenias apenas tres años y Honoka cuatro... sucedió algo y este le quito la vida a una persona inocente y para que el se librara, tuvimos que condenar a alguien que trabaja en el hospital, uno de los mejores doctores en su área. Kousaka, su abogado defensor y yo nos negábamos a ayudar... pero amenazo con matar a nuestras familias, pensamos que eran palabras, no lo recordaras, porque nunca te lo mencionamos; un día "entraron a robar" y no solo a mi, Kousaka me llamo y dijo lo mismo... Y en nada el nos cito en mi oficina, para hablar; pero solo nos revelo que el era el culpable de esos robos y que la siguiente seria un dispara en el cuerpo de nuestras hijas y esposas.

-¿Quieres decir que, mentiste y alteraste documentos de una persona? -Pregunto molesta e incrédula.

-Si...

-Esa persona de hoy, ¿Quien era? -Pregunto Maki.

-El hijo de ese doctor.

-¿Por que no buscar que dijeras la verdad? -Grito algo molesta e indignada aun de que todo lo que había contado su padre fuera verdad.

-Su padre murió poco después de entrar a prinsion.

-¿Murió? -Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Suspirar.- Lo mataron, para que no apelara mas.

-¿Esa persona, sigue afiliada con el hospital?

-Eh...

-Me vas a decir que solo recibiste dinero de el sin ponerlo como socio, para que no pareciera sospechoso el dinero que invertía.

-Eres muy lista. No, hace unos cuantos años le pague por completo y se alejo.

-No se que pensar padre, esto es indignan te y poco ético. Algo mas que hasta ahora has ocultado, digo siempre nos has reprochado cuando hacíamos las cosas mal y acepte castigos, sermones y hasta bofetadas... porque eras mi ejemplo, la persona mas sincera y debato a tus ideas... Pero, una vez nos dijiste "una vez que mientes, hacerlo una segunda vez o mas ya no sera problema" y que esto aplicaba hasta en los actos.

-Me hace feliz que sean mujeres de bien y que sean tan inteligentes. Quiere decir que no, nos equivocamos en cuanto a educarlas, aun después de no estar de acuerdo. -Dijo con sinceridad.- Tienes razón, los Kousaka fueron alguna vez familia de la que esta persona se quiso desaser. Pero sobrevivió una, el señor Kousaka en sus ultimas puso la custodia de Honoka a mi, y deposito una parte de dinero a mi cuenta para que pagara para que ella viviera a esa persona.

-¿Entiendo que, mamá no sabe nada?

-No

-Entenderás que mi imagen de ti... ya no es igual.

-Si, se que haber hecho esto es lo peor.

-Lo que me molesta es que lo ocultaras, en especial a Honoka, ella cree que eso fue un accidente y ahora dudo que relacione que lo que paso hoy es consecuencia de esto. A mamá que siempre te ha apoyado y entendido porque muchas veces no venias a casa. A mi, creyendo que nunca se sabría...

-Yo, lo siento, de verdad...

-Cariño, hija ella a salido de la sala de operaciones... oigan no les he dicho que fumar. Hija, en especial tu, estas joven todavía y si quieres vivir sano...

-Mama, nos regañas después, ¿A que, cuarto la llevaron?

-En el piso 2, cuarto 208 pero... ha, aunque lo nieguen son iguales. -Dijo la mujer al ver como estos salieron corriendo.

* * *

-Buenas pequeña. -Saludo Maki al ver que Chika abría los ojos.

-Buenas, tía Maki... ¿Donde estamos? -Pregunto al no reconocer el lugar.

-En el cuarto de Honoka. -Sonriendo levemente.

-Mama... ¿mama esta bien? -Pregunto emocionada y buscándola con la mirada.

-Si cariño... pero, puede que no le reconozcas, ya que en estos momentos esta en coma inducido... -Dijo lo mas calmada que podía.

-¿Pero despertara, no? -Pregunto con lagrimas al momento de ver a su madre y caminar hacia a ella para tomar su mano.

-Si, la hará cariño. Esto es solo para que se recupere mas rápido. -Respondió cuando se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su cabeza.- Hay algo que quiero darte, ¿puedo?

-¿Que es...?

-Ayer era tu cumpleaños y no es tarde para celebrarlo... -En eso Chika puso una triste expresión.- Se que tal ves no quieras nada...

-Solo, quiero a mi mama...Tía Maki, se que soy dura con ella a veces y que al principio no le quería...pero ahora, ¿Que va a ser de mi, si no despierta? La quiero...

-Cariño ella lo sabe y por eso es que resistió. Y cuando despierte, yo quiero que ella vea a su dulce ángel con una sonrisa, esa que tanto ama. Eso, no pasara. Así que no pienses en ello; ahora me dejas entregarte su regalo de su parte.

-Asentir.-

-Como dijeron las demás; ella y yo, eramos muy buenas en el piano y cantando solo que todo eso se guardo, por ciertas situaciones... Como sea, ella hace unos día ella fue a casa y me pidió que la ayudara con tu regalo. ¿Te haces una idea de que es?

-No...

-Abre la caja. -Pidió al momento de entregarle una caja envuelta con un papel rojo vino.

Chika hizo lo pedido y retiro la envoltura. Cuando abrió la caja vio un reproductor algo pequeño y unos auriculares.

-Un reproductor nuevo... -Dijo sin mucho animo.

-Toma asiento y reproduce la carpeta que tiene. -Guiñando el ojo.- Bien, las dejare un rato, cualquier cosa Nico o alguna de nosotras estará afuera. -Finalizo dando un beso en la frente a esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una nueva semana dio inicio y Chika aunque no quiso, fue a la escuela. Saliendo iba era llevada al hospital para pasar la tarde y en las noches se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos. Los Nishikino eran mas unidos y así como Chika, Maki y su familia pasaban ahí los días. Aunque Maki, no actuaba igual con su padre. Una semana paso y después otra. Todos en sus tiempos libres pasaban al cuarto de Honoka y velaban por ella esperando a que pronto despertara.

 **\- Dos semanas después. -**

-Padre, mamá quiere que la ayudes... Honoka-nechan -Dijo con alegría Maki, antes de corre a los brazos de su hermana.

-Jeje, hacia mucho que no me decías así, pequeña Maki-chan... -Dijo con gracia Honoka, mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Iré con tu madre, las dejo. Vendré después a verte. -Se despidió el hombre antes de salir.

-¿Esta todo bien...? -Pregunto confusa al sentir, un aura extraña cuando ellos dos se vieron.

-Si, diferencias con el hospital hicieron que nos peleáramos. -Respondió enseguida, Maki al sentir la mirada de Honoka.

-No se cuales sean y menos entenderé ya que no me dedico a esta área. Pero somos familia, hay que llevarse bien... papá se esforzó y aun hoy en día se esfuerza para que tengamos todo y seamos felices. Solucionen lo pronto, ¿Quieres? Dijo Honoka tras agarrando la mano de esta.

-Lo intentare. -Dijo tras suspirar y volteando la mirada a su hermana, ya que hasta ahora veía a la puerta.- Por ahora, dime ¿como te sientes?

-Como si hubiera chocado y recibido tres o mas tiros. -Bromeo Honoka. Mas Maki lo tomo a mal y no pudo evitar mostrarlo en la mirada.- Lo siento, Maki...era una broma, vamos ya paso. -Dijo algo nerviosa y apenada.

-Lo siento, es solo que ando alga estresada y tu chiste no va a lugar, paso... entiende que cuando te vi... - Dijo con la voz levemente quebrada.

-Vamos, no quiero ver llorar a mi pilar, sabes que tu has sido mi fuerza en los momentos sonde pensé caer y renunciar. Hermana, te quiero... -Dijo abrazando de nuevo a esta.- así que, no pienses en cosas tristes. Estoy aquí, viva, y espero que pronto pueda salir para ir a casa. ¿Y Chika...? -Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-En la escuela, no quería ir... pero no le ha quedado de otra.

-Si, conociéndote seguro le has sermoneado y obligado... Pero esta bien, gracias por hacerse cargo de ella. -Dijo para pasar su mirada al cielo que dejaba apreciar la ventana que tenia.

-No es nada, solo estaba esperando a que regresaras. -Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Que pasa...? ¿Te sientes mal...? -Pregunto al notar cierta indiferencia.

-Nada... solo recordé algo. Pero estoy segura solo es na vil mentira.

-¿El, que...? Tal ves, hablar lo ayude a...

-Se que es mentira, papá...

-Mamá, has despertado. -Grito una niña al entrar y oír su voz.

-Hola mi precios ángel, ¿Como estas? ¿Que tal la escuela? -Pregunto con gran sonrisa Honoka y, dando una y otra vez besos en la cara de la pequeña.

-Bien, preocupada y triste por que pensé que ya no te veria...

-Cariño, puedes sentirme y verme, ¿no?

-Si...

-Entonces olvidemos esto y sonríe que es lo que seguro mejorara, porque es mi mayor medicina. Si, me dedicarías una sonrisa.

-Asentir.- Entonces sonriere todos los días. -Dijo con determinación y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ah, creo que ya no me duele nada. Muy bien , pequeña. ¿Podrías conseguirme un poco de agua? Es que se acabo.

-Si, mamá...

-Ve con Tía Nico y con cuidado.

-Volveremos en unos minutos. -Dijo Nico antes de seguir a Chika.

-¿Ya viste lo de tu alta? -Pregunto Maki.

-A mas tarda mañana, pero necesito reposar al menos un mes completo antes de tomar terapias y dependiendo de que tan rápido recupere funciones podre volver a mi rutina normal... No se, como pagare renta, ademas debo de hablar con Eli y disculparme con mis clientes...

-No te agobies Eli lo ha solucionado y arreglado todo. Le avisare que has despertado, para que venga a verte y hablan... pero trata de no agobiarte de trabajo, cuando apenas esta mejorando.

-Lo se...

-Y lo de la renta, yo te apoyare igual que Nico. Aunque por ahora lo practico sera que te quedes en casa de nuestros padres, para que te atendamos al igual que a Chika en lo que te recuperas un 80 por ciento. Ya que no pensaras hacer que la pequeña vea por ti, ¿Verdad?

-No, claro que no eso seria darle mucha presión y trabajo innecesario.

-Volvimos. -Dijo Nico después de tocar la puerta.

-Gracias, Nico-chan.

-Mama, ¿puedo pasar contigo la noche...?

-Pues si el abuelo y Maki, aceptan adelante. Es lo que mas quisiera... pero, ¿no tienes clases mañana?

-No, mañana es sábado. Tía Maki, ¿puedo?

-Claro, yo hablare con el abuelo. Solo has tu tarea.

-Si.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, hija?

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare por hoy. Espero sea de su agrado.

Parece que las cosas salieron bien (¿Cuanto duraran así...? (¿?))

 **Reviews :**

 **steeldemon798 :** Ah... ¿Como? Buenas tardes, gracias por comentar, pero ¿a que te refieres? ¿Te has confundido...? Bonito día, y buen fin de semana.

 **Maclowd :** Buenas, gracias por comentar. Yo igual lloro cuando algo no va bien para alguna de las musas en especial Honoka o Nico, aun en las mías. Espero te guste este capitulo y hasta el próximo.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** No hay problema. Tu crees, aquí hay una parte de respuesta a esa pregunta, no lo se. Muchas gracias, por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste. Y espero que este también.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos.**_

(Siento que algo falta... ¿? Ñe, no creo... ¿?)

Espero tengan un buen fin de semana y que todo les salga bien.

Sin mas por el momento me despido. Bay.


	8. Capitulo 8 ¿Otras desgracias?

Hola, buenas noches, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Gracias por sus comentarios/ teorías que me dejaron, pero ser pacientes, esto todavía no acaba.

He, aquí otro capitulo mas de esta historia. Espero les guste y sin mas por el momento, les veo abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER :** Love Live School Idols Proyec no me pertenece...

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

-Honoka, vamos a salir a comprar, ¿Quieres algo? - pregunto una pelinegra asomando la cabeza en la habitación de la mencionada.

-No, ¿Tu quieres algo Chika-chan? - Pregunto a la menor que estaba a su lado.

-No, mami. No, tía Nico. -Respondió con una sonrisa Chika.

-Parece que nada Nico, pero gracias por preguntar. -Agrego Honoka.

-Esta bien, no tardaremos. Ah, Honoka, Ruby se queda en su habitación durmiendo, en un rato mas puedes ir a ver si despierta. -Dijo, obteniendo respuesta positiva de la ojiazul con la cabeza.- Chika, si sucede algo no dudes en llamarme o a Maki-chan. -Dijo Nico, a lo que la pequeña pelinaranja se limito a asentir, y con una sonrisa antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

-Mami, ¿Como puedo hacer este problema? -Pregunto Chika para recuperar la mirada de su madre.

-Muéstrame cariño. - Dijo volviendo sus ojos a su hija.

Kousaka Honoka, había salido desde hacia un mes del hospital y había sido llevada a casa de sus padres, donde ya sea ellos, Maki o Nico la ayudaban día a día para que mejorará y no dejar sola a su pequeña con un problema innecesario. Ya podía caminar, claro no sin la ayuda de muletas, pero era un gran avance. Aunque no la dejaban sola aun, ya que no querían que ella cayera por las escaleras. Ese día, su hermana y sus padres tuvieron trabajo que atender, así que Nico junto con sus sobrinas (en especial Dia) cuidaban de ella. Mas ahora se encontraban solamente su hija y ella.

Aburrida de estar en su cuarto, o eso aparentaba a su familia. Se la paso investigando. ¿El que...? La intriga que había quedado gracias a lo que su atacante le dijo. Aparte de seguir con su trabajo, se la pasaba buscando archivos viejos de su padre. Lo cual no era fácil, hasta este día en que algo llamo su atención, en una de las carpetas de el ultimo bufete en que su padre trabajo...

 ** _# El archivo al que desea acceder, fue retirado y entregado al Hospital Nishikino y otro usuario que ha pedido mantenerse anónimo. Si desea información consulte con alguno de ellos.#_**

 **\- POV HONOKA. -**

 _Que tiene que ver padre con esto... Tal vez en su oficina... Ah, de verdad dudaré de el ahora. El no me ocultaría nada, ¿O si? Demonios... Sera acaso verdad lo que dijo ese loco..._

-Mama, ¿estás bien? - Pregunto mi hija que se encontraba a lado mio, con mirada preocupada.

-Si, solo que sentí una leve punzada, podrías traerme agua y las pastillas. - Dije al notar que lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-Claro. - Dijo para levantarse de la cama rápido.

-Tranquila, baja con cuidado las escaleras. - Dije antes de que saliera.

-Si. - Grito como respuesta.

-¿Por que las cosas no pueden salir bien una vez para mi...? -Me pregunte a mi misma antes de apoyarme en el respaldo de la cama y apagar la computadora para dejarla a un lado.

-Aquí esta mama. -Me dijo con una gran sonrisa mi ángel.

-Gracias cariño, pero pudiste tomar tu tiempo. -Dije con cierto tono autoritario, sin mas remedio tuve que tomar una de las pastillas.- Vamos quiero descansar un rato, duermes a mi lado. -Dije extendiendo mis brazos.

-Si.

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

 **En algún supermercado...**

-Ya esta todo lo de la lista, Dia-chan. -Pregunto Nico, después de meter otra cosa al carrito de la tienda.

-Si. -Dijo tras poner una marca al ultimo producto en la lista que su madre le había entregado minutos antes.

-Bien, pues hora de pagar para volver a casa. -Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hija mayor.- Y que te parece que por esta vez... ¿Llevamos, unos postres para después de la cena? -Pregunto con un sonrisa cómplice y guiñando el ojo.

-Si. -Respondió emocionada.

-Entonces vayamos a buscarlo. -Grito con emoción Nico, tomando a Dia y avanzando con el carro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volviendo a casa de los Nishikino...**

-Cariño, amor... -Susurro Honoka a los oídos de su hija en brazos.

-mmm... -Se quejo esta moviéndose un poco.

-Déjame ir a ver a Ruby-chan, anda ahora vuelvo, ¿si? -Pidió dando besos en la mejilla de Chika quien al final acepto soltándola.- Gracias, ahora vuelvo.

-Con cuidado. -Dijo Chika, con una mirada adormilada pero reflejando tristeza.

-Si, señorita. -Respondió divertida Honoka y dando un beso mas en la frente a Chika.

Camino con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, ya que no quería despertar a la pequeña Ruby, quien como suponía seguía dormida. Sonrió enternecida al ver como esta se encontraba dormida. Cerro la puerta y se encamino al balcón, a admirar el atardecer. No había dormido mucho, si acaso media hora, en su cabeza rondaba el hecho de el secreto que ocultaba su familia tanto la que ya no estaba como con la que había crecido. Aunque apenas fue audible el sonido, escucho la puerta abrirse pero no la voz de Nico, quien siempre anunciaba su llegada. Entro de nuevo y busco con la mirada en la primera planta a Nico y Dia con las compras, pero en vez de eso pudo ver como un par de hombres cubiertos de rostro y sin buenas intenciones.

Con cuidado y lo mas rápido que pudo tomo a Ruby; la acostó a lado de Chika y pensó en que eran simples ladrones buscando algo que robar. Mas uno de ellos grito con una voz que helo y puso más alerta a Honoka.

-Señorita Kousaka Honoka, le propongo que salga y hablemos. No queremos involucrar a su pequeña o si. Sabemos que los Nishikino no están, pero usted si, asi que baje o iremos por ustedes.

Aquello despertó a Ruby quien se puso a llorar, ya que aquella voz le había asustado. Por consecuente Chika despertó y miro a su madre preocupada. Claro que Honoka regreso con la pelirroja y se puso a calmarla y se oyera con fuerza el llanto; ya que no quería que notaran que había una niña mas en la casa, ya que no sabia si también iban para atacar como tal a su hermana e irse contra una de sus hijas y para su mala suerte había una.

-Niñas quiero que me hagan un favor, ¿pueden? -Dijo lo mas calmada que podía y un tono bajo. Ambas asintieron.- Chika, iré a ver a esas personas, quiero que cuides de Ruby y entren al armario. Ahí, hay una puerta que se oculta por el tapiz, búscala y entren, cierra y hasta que no regrese u oigas la voz de una de tus tías o abuelos, no salgan. -Chika quería repelar pero su madre solo con la mirada le detenía, se lo podía.- Ruby, se que no te gusta la oscuridad o estar mucho tiempo en un cuarto, pero así como Chika tu cuida de ella y para eso quiero hagas tu... -Fue interrumpida por un par de disparos que asustaron a las pequeñas y se abrazaron a Honoka, quien sonrió y las calmo lo mejor que podía, ya que realmente ella estaba aterrada.- Haz tu mayor esfuerzo y espera a que vuelva o lleguen tus mamas, por favor. Chika llama a Maki dentro de 10 minutos, dile cuarto quince y seguro la policía vendrá en camino. Entendido.

-Me estoy cansando, quiere tratar este tema como familiar, porque a mi no me molestaría. Tengo permiso claro, matar a Kousaka o bien matar a las Kousaka. Seria divertido, no ¿Que piensas amigo?

-Yo opto por esa opción. -Respondió el otro que igual tenia una voz fuerte.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mi? -Pregunto Honoka mientras bajaba.

-Nadie en particular, o que sea necesario que recuerde, solo venimos por un negocio. -Dijo el que parecía ser la cabeza.

-¿No hay nadie en casa verdad? -Pregunto el segundo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No, mis padres trabajan al igual que mi hermana en asuntos urgentes del hospital. Las niñas y la esposa de mi hermana menor salieron de compras. -Dijo segura y "sin importancia".- Pero eso ya lo sabían, ¿no?

-Así es, pero no quiero mentiras, así que iré a ver mientras que mi compañero y usted hablan. ¿No le molesta? -Dijo con gracia la segunda persona que tenia apoyada el cañón del arma en el rostro de la pelinaranja.

-No tengo opción... -Respondió lo mas calmada que pudo, pero el nerviosismo de su voz era notoria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maki acababa de salir de una operación y se preparaba para entra a otra, desde que apenas y si hablaba con su padre, mas que de negocios. La verdad odiaba eso y quería solucionarlo ya, hacia unos días se había puesto a pensar lo mas que pudo la situación y llego a la conclusión de que las cosas al final ya habían sucedido. Al final el siempre había estado a su lado y el de Honoka, guiándolas y perdonándoles, aceptando sus gustos y tratando de siempre ver por su felicidad. Suspiro una vez más antes de entrar al quirofano, pero su celular le detuvo. Con el plan en mente de cortar en segundo esta, pero al ver quien era se preocupo.

-Hola, Chika... ¿paso algo con Honoka? -Pregunto preocupada, mientras se quitaba la bata.

-Tia Maki, cuarto quince... mama dijo que te dijera eso. -Logro oír el como esta se encontraba asustada.

-¿Ya estás en el cuarto que te indico tu madre? -Pregunto mas asustada, corriendo a recepción, mientras que indicaba a enfermeras que contactaran a otro doctor y a la recepcionista del día que llamara a la policía.

-Si, Ruby y yo, hacemos lo que nos pidió... pero estas personas viene en busca de mama... -Dijo con voz quebrada.

-Tranquila pequeña, pasame a Ruby. -Pidio mas calmada.

-Claro...

-Mama...

-Escucha cariño, se que debes estar asustada. Pero necesito saber ¿Nico y Dia están en casa también?

-Si, lo estoy. No, salieron de compras.

-Suspirar.- Bien, quiero que solo escuches mi voz, ¿tienen auriculares?

-Si...

-Conectalo y ponte uno, y dale el otro a Chika si.

-Ya...

-Bien dame un minuto.

 _ **...**_

 ** _Aishiteru banzai!_**  
 ** _Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru_**  
 ** _Aishiteru banzai!_**  
 ** _Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru ja nai_**

 ** _Waratte yo kanashii nara fukitobasou yo_**  
 ** _Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku_**  
 ** _Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga_**  
 ** _Miete kita yo na aozora_**

 ** _Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen_**  
 ** _Kawaicha dame da yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate_**

 ** _..._**

Aunque a la pelirroja ya no le gustaba en cantar en publico, se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo al estacionamiento y subió a su coche mientras cantaba. Su preocupación en esos momentos era que las niñas no se concentraran en lo que pasaba afuera y por eso fuesen descubiertas. Le preocupaba Honoka, pero sabia que las pequeñas no tenían la culpa por lo que esto sucedía, porque si se hacia una idea de porque esto estaba pasando. Antes de arrancar mando un mensaje a Nico y otro mas, a su padre y madre. A quienes vio como subían también en su coche; ya que la recepcionista informa a estos minutos antes.

 _ **Saa!**_  
 _ **Daisuki da banzai!**_  
 _ **Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou**_  
 _ **Daisuki da banzai!**_  
 _ **Ganbareru kara kinou ni te wo futte hora mae muite**_

 _ **Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo**_  
 _ **Susundara moeru taiyou higashi wo terasu**_  
 _ **Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki he no michi wa**_  
 _ **Dare mo shiranai ienai**_

 _ **Totsuzen arashi no naka de ochiru gin no hikari**_  
 _ **Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi...**_

En minutos le llego un mensaje de seguro una Nico enojada, ya que minutos antes su celular le había notificado de llamada de esta.

"Porque no quieres que entre a la casa, ¿Y por que tu linea esta ocupada?"

Aprovecho el semáforo en rojo para contestar.

"Es por tu bien y el de Dia, no puedo colgar si quiero eso mismo para Ruby y Chika"

"Me estas preocupando, ¿Pasa algo?"

"Es posible que estén en peligro, no tengo tiempo te explicare después. Confía en mi, por ahora. "

"Esta bien, pero que sea inmediato lo que sea que este pasando acabe."

"Si amor."

 _ **Saa!**_  
 _ **Aishiteru banzai!**_  
 _ **Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru**_  
 _ **Aishiteru banzai!**_  
 _ **Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru ja nai**_

 _ **Tokidoki ame ga furu n da kaze de miki ga yureru**_  
 _ **Issho ni iku n da minna no yume no ki yo sodate**_

 _ **Saa!**_  
 _ **Daisuki da banzai!**_  
 _ **Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou**_  
 _ **Daisuki da banzai!**_  
 _ **Ganbareru kara kinou ni te wo futte hora mae muite**_

 _ **...**_

-¿Les gusta mi canción? -Pregunto "alegre" mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Si... -Respondieron bajito juntas pero se empezó a escuchar llanto al momento de oírse disparos.

En eso disparos se volvieron a escuchar la cuenta se perdió después de cinco para Maki, quien vio como su padre entre ya que este había llegado minutos antes.

-Padre... -Grito con miedo.

Quería entrar, mas en ese momento la policía llego y uno de los oficiales le detuvo. Su madre se acerco a ella y ambas se abrazaron, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que no sabían que es lo que había pasado e imaginaban lo peor.

* * *

 _ **-6 años después.-**_

-Chika-chan, que tengas un buen día. Pórtate bien. -Se despidió una pelinaranja de la joven que iba a bajar del coche.

-Si, mama. -Respondió Chika, después de dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Hoy cenara con nosotras Erena, espero no te moleste. -Agrego antes de perder el contacto visual con su hija. Mas el su tono era nervioso.

-No lo hace, si tu eres feliz con ella lo aceptare. -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa Chika para por fin bajar del coche.- Hasta la tarde.

-Te quiero mucho cariño. -Mandandole un beso.

-Yo igual...

-Hola Chika, ¿lista para tu primer día de clases? -Pregunto una pelinegra que se acerco.- Hola, tía Honoka, ¿Como estas? ¿vas a trabajar? -Pregunto al asomar el rostro para quedar visible a la mujer que le sonrio.

-Bien, Dia-chan si tengo algunos casos hoy. Te encargo a Chika. -Dijo para después guiñarle el ojo.

-Déjela en mis manos.

-Mama, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

-Para mi si. Hasta luego chicas. -Dijo antes de arrancar el coche, ya al ver el reloj y ver la hora sabia que no debía retrasarse mas.

-¿Y tia maki? -Pregunto Chika con cierto miedo.

-Bien, ¿y tu madre? -Dijo algo triste, mientras entraban a la escuela.

-Suspirar.- Aun llora, pero creo que es porque perder a alguien no es tan fácil de superar. -Dijo con desgane.

-Tienes razón, ¿Te llevas bien con Toudo-san? -Pregunto Dia al momento de abrir la puerta.

-No es mala persona, pero no me agrada la idea de alguien que quiera ocupar el lugar de mama Tsubasa. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que una imagen de la mujer regreso a su cabeza.

-¿Por que no le dices a tía Honoka? -Pregunto extrañada, ya que desde hacia mucho todo lo que incomodara o molestara a la otra siempre se lo exponían esas dos.

-Es feliz, después de mucho y solo estando a mi lado o con la familia... No quiero arruinar su felicidad. -Dijo con una sonrisa mas normal.

-Eres muy buena hija, ¿no? -Cuestiono con gracia, dando un leve golpe al brazo de su amiga pelinaranja.- Pero si es el caso, platica mas con Toudo-san y no solo cuando ella este en tu casa para comer. Dale la oportunidad de que la conozcas mejor y ella a ti, si tanto te importa la felicidad de tu madre.

-Lo haré. Tal vez, soy única en realidad. -Dijo tomando un aire de grandeza.- Pero aun ahora no se que quiero y debo escoger una carrera. -Regresando a un estado mas calmado.

-Acabas de iniciar la preparatoria, no te agobies con eso todavía. Por ahora disfrútalo, ademas aquí estudiaron tus madres, ¿no es lo que querías?

-Si. -Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien, te dejo.

-¿Eh, por que?

-Este es tu salón, el mio esta en la siguiente planta. Paso por ti en el recreo así que espérame.

-Ok, Dia-chan.

-Señoritas la campana esta sonando, así que entren ya. -Dijo una mujer a espaldas de esta.

-Lo siento profesora, Shima-san pero voy en otra clase. Hasta mas tarde, Chika-chan.

-Así que usted es la señorita Kousaka Chika.

-Si, espero poder llevarnos bien profesora...Eh, ¿Cual es su apellido?

-Igualmente, entremos. Nunca me ha gustado, así que por mi nombre esta bien.

-Claro...

 **...**

"Mito, puedes venir a la escuela"

"¿Por...?"

"Por fin, la encontré... a nuestra hermana menor."

"Ah, ¿Chika...?"

"Si"

"Cuenta con que estaré ahí. Hasta la tarde, Shima."

* * *

Bien, por ahora lo dejare por aquí. Espero les haya gustado. Se que di un gran salto de tiempo, pero seguro en algunos de los próximos capítulos sabremos mas de lo que paso. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿en que lió me metí ahora? ¿Las cosas irán a bien o empeoraran?

No me odien por intentar juntar a Honoka y Erena, pero es una forma de mostrar que se puede avanzar, no digo que olvidar. Pero seguir en lo mismo no nos lleva a nada. Sin mas espero que de verdad les guste... [Siento que olvido algo...¿que sera? Ñe, seguro nada importante.]

 **Reviews :**

 **SilentDrago :** Cierto, (seguro que las cosa irán a bien desde ahora ¿?). Tal vez, algún día lo pague, abra que ver que pasa. Gracias por comentar.

 **Maclowd :** Tu crees (¿?). No eso era lo as normal y tranquilo que paso... Claro a veces quedan secuelas, pero no creo que sea el caso esta ve. No soy tan mala persona. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Gracias por tu comentario, esa respuesta saldrá mas adelante. Las cosa no siempre son malas ¿o si?... (¿?) Espero te guste el capitulo.

 **bellorasarutobi :** Hola, no veo que sea uno, mas creo haber respondido antes algo similar en el capitulo 4, que me preguntaron porque no actualizaba las demás. Iba algo así,  ¿Cual de todas...? Pero, si debo una explicación; siendo franca en _**Destino** _ así como con ¿Te acuerdas...? estoy algo atascada con lo que abarcare en el siguiente, _pero no quiere decir que no le dedique tiempo para solucionar este bloqueo_ , lo siento. Las "-pausadas.-" como [...] pero pronto, se paciente. Ademas mis cambios de humor deciden que capitulo haré. Mil disculpas. Pero si te refieres a porque en el sentido de "familiar", yo en lo personal no la considero así como a esto.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentario son recibidos...**_

 ** _Me disculpo si hay algún error ortográfico..._** _pero ya es tarde y deseo dormir, lo siento._

Bien, un agradecimiento a quien lee y singue esto todavía, muchas gracias. Hasta otra. Bay.


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿Más secretos? ¿Revelaciones?

**_Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien._ **

Sobre todo, en estos momentos a quien sea de México y todas aquellas zonas afectadas. Primero (inserte dios en que creas) las cosas mejoraran y llegaran soluciones.

Sin mucho mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer. Les veo abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyec no me pertenece...**_

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL-**

La semana término, dando paso a otra; Chika saludo a sus amigas, una pelirroja de nombre Riko y una peligris llamada You. Chika se sentía vigilada de algún modo, desde que había iniciado en la preparatoria. La última profesora entro, la misma que daba clases la primera hora y la encargada de su grupo, La profesora Shima. Las clases transcurrieron normal, mas al finalizar y antes de salir del salón, la profesora llamo a Chika.

-Señorita Kousaka Chika, podría hablar con usted unos minutos. -Pidió con tono amable.

-Claro profesora Shima... -Acepto Chika con algo de miedo ya que no sabia el porque.

-Bien la espero en mi oficina. -Dijo, para en nada en salir.

-Si...

-¿Que hiciste Chika-chan ?-pregunto una peligris a la oreja de su amiga.

-Nada... Que yo sepa. -Respondió mientras intentaba pensar una razon.

-Mejor alcanza la, de una vez, si no seguro te pierdes. - Dijo una pelirroja.

-Eso haré, las veo mañana You-chan, Riko-chan. Me saludan a sus madres. -Afirmo tomando sus cosas y salir corriendo.

-Claro. -Dijeron ambas amigas a la vez.

-Riko, You... ¿A donde va chika-chan?- Pregunto una pelinegra que solo había logrado ver como la pelinaranja le paso de largo.

-La profesora Shima, pidió hablar con ella. -Respondió Riko.

-Cierto, en su oficina. Si vas ahí, seguro cuando salga se van juntas. -Dijo con cierto tono burlón You.

-Prometí que le llevaría a casa y que la vigilaría... -Dijo levemente sonrojada Dia.- Pero, ¿por qué has usado ese tono?

-Porque sera... -Respondió colocándose un dedo en la cabeza para "pensar" una respuesta la peligris.

-Sonoda You... -Grito molesta Dia.

-Ya chicas, Dia-san. Solo chika-chan es muy despistada que no nota, como la miras o actúas frente a ella. Nosotras ya lo notamos y aun no entendemos, ¿por que no te le declaras? -Pregunto Riko, mientras impedía que la pelinegra se acercara a su amiga You, quien no ayudaba pues seguía riendo.

-Eso no es cierto... ademas somo familia. -Tartamudeo desanimada.

-No lo son de sangre, así que, no pierdas tu oportunidad. -Agrego Riko algo molesta.

-¿Oportunidad? Alguien más esta interesada en Chika. -Pregunto con miedo y enojo.

-Tal vez, por ahora nos iremos, mamá Umi me matara si no llego al entrenamiento. -Dijo You.- Ademas Riko te recuerdo que debemos ir a buscar a tu hermana.

-Lo se. Hasta luego, Dia-san.

Y sin mas, ambas chicas salieron corriendo. Dia, se quedo de piedra unos minutos antes de emprender su camino a la oficina donde su prima y enamorada se encontraría. Aunque ahora tenia miedo de que si aquello fuera verdad; ella se encontrara en desventaja. Desde que aquella niña de cabellos naranja llego a la casa de adopción se volvieron amigas, juro que siempre le cuidaría y que estaría a su lado sin importar que; así como había sido con su hermana menor. El día que aquellas mujeres habían ido por ella... se sintió feliz, pero destrozada de perder la, agradeció que esas otras dos mujeres les hubieran escogido a ella y su hermana. Más ahora ese era el problema, que solo la veía como una amiga o una hermana como pocas veces le recordaba Chika; y Riko no se equivocaba al decir que Chika era muy despistada, esa pelinaranja se parecía mas de lo que creía a su madre adoptiva.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina de aquella profesora se llevaba acabo _"una reunión familiar"_ que claro Chika desconocía al principio. Cuando llego se topo con que otra persona se encontraba adentro. Se iba a retirar creyendo que había interrumpido alguna conversación que ambas mujeres tenían. Mas ambas a la par le pidieron pasar y que tomara asiento, ofrecieron una taza de té y sin mas tiempo que perder aquellas hermanas contaron a la pequeña Kousaka, _la verdad_ y lo que llevo a que su madre le llevara a aquel hogar de adopción; lo cual se negaba a creer.

En ese momento donde el silencio hizo presencia, recordó el día en que se animo a preguntar a su madre acerca de su familia verdadera...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash Back...**_

 _ **-Hace 3 años atrás-**_

-Bienvenida. Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -Pregunto Chika, tras abrazar a su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro hija. -Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa cansada.- Solo, podría ser hasta la hora de la comida. Debo terminar de revisar unos papeles. -Agrego después de retirarse los zapatos y encaminarse en su oficina.

Las cosa eran así desde la muerte del abuelo, su madre y tía, le prestaba atención y le daba cariño, más siempre trataban de mantenerse ocupadas en el trabajo y no salir de su oficina. Muchas veces logro ver que esto la hacia para así llorar a solas. Su tía Nico le dijo que tuviera paciencia, que con el tiempo volvería ser la misma. Pero de esto ya habían pasado tres años. Aprendió a cocinar de la "mejor cocinera de japón" como se decoraba su tía Nico, y como decía el calendario del día a ella le tocaba cocinar, ocasiones que no desperdiciaba para ganar un poco más de atención de su madre. Quien le elogiaba y escuchaba con atención su día en la escuela. Hoy le habían pedido de tarea un árbol genealógico y una pequeña descripción de las personas que la conformaban este. No lo pensó mucho, haciendo uno muy bonito y completo, estaba ansiosa de mostrárselo; pero una duda rondo su cabeza... ¿Quienes eran su familia? ¿Como eran? Así que aprovecharía para preguntar a su madre, igual hasta podría verlos, ya que un difuminoso recuerdo le indicaba que tenia hermanas.

-Vaya, huele de maravilla. ¿Que estamos celebrando? -Pregunto Honoka al entrar casi flotando, ya que el olor la hipnotizo y guió hasta la cocina en minutos.

-Nada, solo hice una nueva receta que aprendí. -Respondió con una sonrisa.- Toma asiento, ¿Quieres un poco de vino? -Pregunto mientras servia en un plato una porción grande para su madre ya que se oía el gruñir de su estomago. Ademas sabia que su madre comía siempre un poco mas de lo normal.

-Si no te molesta. -Respondió algo apenada.

-No lo hace, mientras sea una. -Dijo Chika, acercando la copa y sirviendo hasta la mitad en esta.

-Gracias hija.

-No es nada. Puedo mostrarte una tarea, ¿Quiero tu opinión? -Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Claro, me encantaría ¿Que es? -Pregunto después de dar un sorbo a la bebida.

-Esto. -Dijo al momento de entregárselo y dejando el plato de comida frente a ella.

-Vaya, un árbol familiar. Te quedo genial... pero no se lo enseñes a Nico-chan seguro que la parte de "vivaz con gran energía e intimidan te..." no le agradara

-Lo se. -Dijo al fin tomando asiento.

-Te quedo bien al igual que esta comida. -Dijo con emoción y una sonrisa la pelinaranja mayor.

-Pareces una niña. -Se burlo chika quien no aguanto y termino riendo.

-Algo de respeto. -Pidió Honoka mientras masticaba su comida.

-Jeje

-Y bien, Chika-chan ¿Cual es, la pregunta que querías hacerme cuando llegue?

-Bueno sobre eso... no quiero parecer imprudente. Pero...

-¿Por qué tan seria? Cualquier pregunta te la responderé, pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿Podría saber acerca de mi familia? -Pregunto algo rápido.

-Algo mas, aparte de lo que sabes... -Cuestiono Honoka ladeando la cabeza.

-No, hablo de mi familia de sangre, la biologica. -Aclaro Chika algo nerviosa.

-Ah... -Cierta oscuridad se apodero de Honoka quien paso a un semblante mas serio. Cortando el ambiente alegre de hacia unos segundos.- ¿De la familia Takami? -Pregunto con cierto tono frió.

-Si -Afirmo chika con cierto miedo.

-Nunca pensé que hablaría de esto contigo a esta edad. -Dijo tras resoplar, después de unos minutos. Soltó la cuchara y tomo lo que quedaba en la copa, para mirar fijamente a su hija.- Cariño, ellos están muertos. Tus padres, tuvieron un accidente y no salieron vivos.

-¿Y mis hermanas? -Pregunto aguantando el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-¿Hermanas? Solo tenias una, ella también. -Respondió sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer. -Dijo negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Suspirar.- No me tienes que creer a mi, puedo darte tu folder para que revises la información o llevarte al centro de adopción y puedes preguntar al director. -Dijo con tono cortante y enojado Honoka.

-Puedo... quiero corroborarlo.

-¿Dudas de mi? -Pregunto algo exaltada.

-No, es eso. Pero me enseñaste a ver las pruebas antes de creerlas.

-Lo se, pero esto me ofende. -Grito levantándose de golpe y saliendo de la cocina.

Chika se asusto ya que hasta ese punto no conocía que su madre podría llegar a actuar. En minutos regreso la pelinaranja y entrego en las manos los papeles a Chika.

-Mañana pediré a Nico que te lleve ahí. -Gano una mirada de decepción de Chika al decir eso.- No es que no quiera llevarte para que lo compruebes, pero tengo mucho trabajo mañana, algo que te iba a decir al finalizar la cena, que mañana regresare tarde. Eso si este fin que viene tu y yo la pasemos para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Esta bien...

 _ **End Flash Back...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Entonces, Chika-chan, hermana ¿Nos acompañas? -Pregunto Mito, con una expresión dulce y una gran sonrisa.

-Mi familia murió... -Dijo con tono frió y levantándose de la silla.- eso me dijo el centro de adopción... -Dijo Chika incrédula, mientras retrocedía lentamente aterrada.

-Tus "madres", son personas de poder y dinero. Seguro manipularon la información, ¿no crees, pequeña? -Agrego la profesora Shima, levemente molesta.

-Ninguna de ellas... haría eso... -Dijo con lagrimas. Realmente tardo en superar aquella conversación y el como las cosas estuvieron en casa por un tiempo. Así que después de un mes, olvido eso y asimilo la información que se le había entregado.

-Chika-chan, solo queremos que veas a madre. Ella no se encuentra bien y queremos cumplir lo que nos pidió. -Dijo Mito con una sonrisa mas pequeña al recordar el estado de su madre.

-No, no lo creo... -Tartamudeo mirando al piso.

-Estoy segura que siempre quisiste conocer a tu verdadera madre y padre, ¿no? Estoy segura de que te mintieron para no perderte, ya no confiaban en el lazo que habían formado contigo en ese momento. Porque como muchos no tomaron en cuenta lo que sentías.

-Yo... Gracias por todo profesora, pero debo retirarme. Tengo muchas cosa que hacer. -Dijo Chika, quien se empezaba a sofocar dentro de aquella habitación. Salio corriendo sin si quiera ver a alguna de las mujeres frente a ella, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y no parecían que fueran a parar.

Sintió como su mundo se venia abajo y si no fuera que en la salida fue detenida hubiera seguido corriendo, sin siquiera fijarse. Volteo con ira y mira a la persona que le detuvo, iba a renegar y reclamar, pero al ver los ojos verdes y aquella cabellera negra. Bajo su mal humor y se aproximo a hasta Dia para darle un abrazo, lo necesitaba el cálido abrazo de aquella persona que siempre estaba a su lado. Dia deseaba saber que había pasado, pero prefirió guardar sus dudas para después y corresponder el abrazo, acaricio la cabellera naranja de Chika quien no dejaba de llorar.

-Chika... Dia... -Pregunto preocupada una mejer de cabellera negra que se acerco hasta las mencionadas que le vieron aterradas, Dia por el susto y Chika por el hecho de que no quería hablar tan rápido de lo sucedido. Y menos con alguna de las mayores.

-Mamá, ¿Cuando volviste de tu viaje? -Pregunto al fin Dia, que abrazo con mas fuerza a la pelinaranja que no quería dar la cara y se aferraba más al cuerpo de Dia.

-Hoy, así que tome mis maletas y mi coche del aeropuerto. Estaba cansada. pero quería celebrar contigo por tu nuevo ciclo escolar y con Chika por haber logrado entrar, ya que no estuve el mero día con ustedes, cariño. -Respondió algo con tono preocupado.- Pero que es lo que ha pasado... ¿Por que lloras Chika? ¿Alguien te molesto? ¿Que ha pasado? Es lo que me preocupa ahora. -Preguntaba a su sobrina, con mas preocupación ya que esta se negaba a verla a los ojos.- ¿Dia, que fue lo que paso? -Pregunto ahora a su hija Nico, con una mirada seria.

-No lo se, cuando la alcance ya estaba llorando. Y no creo que vaya a decir algo. -Respondió asustada por la mirada de su madre y viendo como chika negaba con la cabeza. Ademas de que le abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Suspirar.- Vamos, la llevaremos a casa y cuando este lista seguro nos lo dirás. - Dijo Nico resignada y sonando lo mas calmada que podía estar.- Vamos Chika-chan, no te preguntare nada, solo déjame llevarte a casa ¿si? Anda no llores mas si no, Honoka se preocupara cuando te vea. -Dijo Nico quien ofrecía su mejor sonrisa, aquella que sabia tranquilizaba a la menor.

-Si... -Respondió después de unos minutos de silencio, aunque no se separo de los brazos de su amiga.

-Bien, en marcha. -Dijo Nico quien se encamino primero al coche.

-Chika-nechan, ¿estas bien? -Pregunto una pelirroja, que al verla se sorprendió.

-Si, solo me emocione con algo. -Respondió tratando se sonar lo mas normal.

-Chika, ¿Honoka, llegara a casa temprano hoy? -Pregunto con miedo de que no le respondiera.

-Si, Tía Nico...

-Bien, ¿quieres pasar la tarde con nosotras? pensaba ir a un lugar para comer con mis dulces ángeles, vienes...

-Yo...

-No te presionare a que me digas que te pasa. Entiendo que a veces uno tiene que pensar por si mismo antes de hablar con alguien. -Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Ademas no creo que quieras dar una explicación a Honoka ahora. Pasemos la tarde juntas para divertimos.

-Si, Chika-nechan, Ruby hará que seas feliz de nuevo. -Agrego Ruby lanzándose a los brazos de su prima, amiga y sobre toda su otra hermana.

-Seguro que si, esta bien tía, si no te molesta que yo... -Dijo al fin mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca, tu también eres un ángel de esta familia. -Reprocho Nico.

-Si, Ruby pasara tiempo con sus dos hermanas.

-Jeje.

* * *

-Le pido deje de insistir, mi posición ya se la di y no la pienso cambiar. Que tenga buena tarde y espero mejore. Bay. -Dijo molesta Honoka antes de colgar el teléfono de golpe.

-Honoka, las actividades de hoy ya finalizaron. Erena-san esta aquí, le digo que pase. -Informo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Por favor y gracias, Hanayo. -Respondió en automático y seco.

-No es nada, ¿esta todo bien? -Pregunto al ver perdida a su amiga y jefa.

-Si, solo recordé algo. -Dijo para después suspirar.

-¿Quieres hablar lo? -Pregunto preocupada.

-No. -Dijo levantando el tono.- Lo siento, estoy algo estresada, es una pequeñez.

-Bien, pero no olvides que cuentas con mi apoyo y si lo necesitas yo puedo escucharte. -Dijo Hanayo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo se.

-Honoka, ¿lista para irnos? -Cuestiono una pelimorada al entrar a la oficina de su pareja.

-Si.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Hace unos 6 años atrás-_**

 **\- POV HONOKA -**

Vi pasar las cosas en cámara lenta y a la vez violentamente avanzando. Mientras esas personar me golpeaban un ruido salio de una de las habitaciones, de inmediato uno subió, desesperada busque como llamar su atención, ataque con la poca energía que tenia al tipo frente a mi. Bajo de nuevo, mas una de las niñas salio, el otro apunto con intención de matar a la pequeña de cabellera roja, intente detenerle, hacer que fallara.

Pero un tiro se escucho antes, vi como esa persona cayo, mi padre había entrado y disparado dos veces. El otro corrió a ocultarse no sin ates dar me un tiro en el brazo y apunto a Ruby, quien para esos momentos lloraba. Sin pensarlo tanto disparo como loco a la dirección de esta, mas papá había logrado llegar a esta y ponerse como escudo. Recuerdo haber oído gritar a la policía, esa persona no se rendía hasta caer el cuerpo de padre de la pequeña, recargo para apuntar de nuevo. No espere mas y tomo el arma del tipo que había caído primero y apunte, mi mano temblaba, cerré los ojos, sentí como esta me tiro para atrás después de galar el gatillo como dos veces.

La policía al fin entro, yo como puede, aun no recuerdo como, llegue a mi padre. Me miro con dulzura y una débil sonrisa, como pocas veces le lograba ver. Lo tomo entre brazos y no pude resistir las ganas de llorar, su mano llego a mi mejilla con lentitud y apenas en tono audible hablo...

-En el librero... -Hablo con dificultad.

-Papá, guarda tus fuerzas. -Pedí mientras me resistía a llorar.

-Escucha, entre... MD y LG... esta lo que quieres saber. -Me dijo con cierta mirada triste.

-No importa eso ahora, preocúpate por ti.

-Abuelo... -Dijo Ruby, quien todavía estaba asustada. Pero en nada llego mi madre y la tomo entre brazos para bajarla por las escaleras. No sin antes sonreír una vez a papá, quien se la devolvió.

-No, cariño... yo se que de esta no saldré...

-No digas eso, no te rendas tan fácil...

-¡Papá! -Grito Maki al ver su estado, corrió hasta donde yo y la persona en mis brazos se apaga lentamente. Me aparte para que ella pudiera tomarlo.

-Hija, dejo el hospital en buenas manos, ¿verdad?

-Eh... la ambulancia llegara dentro de poco, no seas...

-Lamento lo que paso, pero lo hice... para protegerte al igual que a tu... madre. Las quiero mucho ...y no hubiera soportado...

-Perdóname a mi, debí de entenderlo en su momento, gracias porque a eso tengo una familia y conocí a maravillosas personas... -En este punto ella lloraba, abrasando a padre.- Gracias por aceptar lo que soy...

-Je, yo te quiero... las quiero mis bellos ángeles... -Dijo después de sonreír levemente.

-Papá... -Dijo Maki asustada.

-Abran paso, señorita necesito revisar a esta persona. -Dijo un hombre que llego con el botiquín medico. Acompañado por otro con una camilla y el desfribilador.

-Esta bien señores, el no quería que lo reanimaran. -Dijo mamá que como yo en ese momento nos negábamos a llorar.

-Mamá... tu brazo... -Dijo mi bello ángel, que por fin salia de la habitación.

-Ah... esto no es nada. Tendré que ir con eso señores para que me curen. Ve con la abuela y has caso de lo que diga, entendido cariño.

-Si...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

 _ **Unos semana después...**_

-¿Que buscas Honoka? -Pregunto con tono frió la pelirroja apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Maki, un papel que me indico el... Todo lo que a pasado hasta ahora, ¿Es por una misma persona, no? -Pregunto la pelinaranja que no aparto la vista del los archiveros.

-Se que hay alguien tras todo esto, pero no me quiso decir. -Respondió molesta.

-Tendrás que contarme... ¡Aquí esta! -Grito emocionada Honoka, al encontrar lo indicado.

-¿El que...? -Cuestiono Maki asustada por el grito que había soltado la otra.

-La información del caso que estaba buscando... Pero esto es un reporte medico...-La emoción desapareció al abrir la carpeta y ver las fotografías.

-Dice quien es la otra persona... -Pido saber Maki, quien se acerco a lado de Honoka

-Parece que la otra carpeta también trata esto. -Dijo señalando la que estaba a lado del hueco que había quedado.

-Este es el de un abogado... -Comento Maki al ver el nombre de quien había hecho el informe.

-¿Se repite el mismo nombre y apellido? -Pregunto Honoka con cierto tono frió.

-Si.

-Suspirar.- Contactar al centro de adopción, y haré cambios en el archivo que me entregaron. Ella no debe saber la verdad.

-No digo que entienda lo que sientes, no lo puedo saber, últimamente todo va mal para ti. Pero no crees que algún día quiera ver a su verdadera madre, ella no tiene la culpa.

-Leí muchas veces esa archivo, pero hasta hoy por fin entiendo las palabras que usa la madre. Si me pregunta, prefiero negar a que ese tipo se entere de que tiene otra hija. No merece si quiera tener una familia.

-¿Quieres un abrazo? -Pregunto Maki, extendiendo sus brazos.

-Si... -Dijo al fin llorando.- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no pueden ir a bien las cosas...?

 ** _End Flash Back_**

* * *

-Honoka, ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunto Erena al ver a su pareja distraída mas de lo normal.

-Es solo que esa mujer no se rinde. -Dijo irritada.

-¿Que mujer? ¿Algún cliente? -Pregunto al no entender de que le hablaba la mujer de cabellos naranja a su lado.

-Cierto, tu no sabes... -Susurro para si, para después ver por la ventana.

-Perdona no oí...

-Te parece hablar lo después... -Dijo Honoka sin muchas ganas, ni con la intención de hacerlo algún día.

-Claro... -Acepto Erena resignada tras suspirar.

-Ah, es Nico... -Dijo al empezar a sonar su celular.- Hola, ¿Como estas, Nico-chan?¿Que tal es Milán en esta poca?

-Estoy bien, acabo de llegar hace unas horas. Oh, que bien le diré a Chika para que mañana vaya, seguro se emocionara...

-Sobre eso, por eso el motivo de mi llamada. Estoy con las niñas, pasando el rato.

-Vaya, seguro se emociono mucho. Bien no tengo problema, ¿entonces no la espero para cenar?

-No creo...

-Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme pasar la noche con ellas?

-Claro cariño... pero no tienes ropa en casa de tus tías...

-Dia-chan me prestara, ¿Puedo?

-Bien. Solo llámame en la noche antes de dormir y te espero en la tarde...

-Claro. Gracias.

-¿Chika...?

-Soy yo, parece que no quiere perder contra Dia. Te la llevo mañana.

-Si te deja.

-Porque lo dices así.

-Paso algo, la siento distante cuando hablo conmigo

-No lo se.

-Suspira.- Como sea, hablare mañana con ella. Cuídala.

-Seria lo mejor, claro. Con la gran Nico estará mas que segura.

-Seguro que si, me saludas a Maki.

* * *

Bien lo dejare por aquí, esta ocasión. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Esto terminara bien...? ¿Abra otros secretos?

Igual, perdonen que la ultima parte de este capitulo donde solo escribí diálogos, pero me cuesta un poco especificarlos, mas no los quería dejar más con la espera. (Porque siento que olvido algo...¿?)

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

 **Reviews :**

 **Guest :** Gracias por comentar. Porque yo creo que hacen buena pareja. Y quiero aclarar que soy fan da la mayoría. Igual no se me ocurrió. Que mal, pero aun asi no abandones la historia porfa, que aquí lo principal es el Honoka y Chika, así que espero leas lo que sigue. Revivir a Tsubasa, ¿ no seria contraproducente? y algo que matara la poco realidad que uso.

 **Maclowd :** Gracias por comentar, aquí esta una parte (¿?). Me alegra saberlo, espero este también te guste. Hasta el próximo, bay.

 **Ryuzaki Uchida :** Buenas, ¿como estas? Espero bien. Gracias por comentar, y por darle la oportunidad a Erena. Ya veremos, seguro si (¿?), habrá que ver lo que sigue. Tal vez, aun hay unos misterios... ¿?. Espero te guste este y contar contigo a la siguiente.

 **SilentDrago :** Gracias por comentar. Intentare que funcione, dame una oportunidad, claro que en el siguiente. Aquí algunas respuestas, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

 **krishellsolis :** Si oigo, aunque mas que oír tengo que leer. Aquí esta la respuesta, así que tranquilo/a. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo. ¿Te reusas...? ¿O quieres saber mas sobre los hechos completos?

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

Antes de despedirme, espero que todos estén bien y que las cosas vayan a mejor si no es el caso. Y por si a alguien interesa, yo estoy bien, si me toco sentirlo pero solo eso. Un abrazo grande y cálido a todos. Pasen buenas noches (aunque seria madrugada), un buen fin de semana y verán que con el tiempo las cosas irán a bien.

Bien, y sin mas por el momento. Me despido, hasta otra. Bay.


	10. Capitulo 10 La pieza se empieza a romper

Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien.

He aquí un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste. Pequeño spoiler, por fin sabrán como murió Tsubasa, no es nada del otro mundo. Pero he aquí su respuesta (Si es que todavía le interesa alguien). jeje, bueno sin mucho mas que decir por el momento, les veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyec no me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

 _ **Casa de Nishikino.**_

-Chika-chan, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? -Pregunto una pelirroja, que como tenia sed había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Lo se, pero no tengo sueño. -Respondió aun con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto preocupada al notar cierta indiferencia en su voz.

-Tía Maki, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Pregunto la pelinaranja ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-Claro que si, cariño -Afirmo Maki, tomando asiento a lado de su sobrina.

-Puedo confiar que responderás con honestidad y que no le dirás a mamá y nadie en general. -Agrego volteando la mirada hacia su tía y ver que aceptara con honestidad.

-¿Dudas de mi? Siempre te respondería con verdad. Aunque no entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres, que Honoka se entere? -Pregunto algo confundida, ya que sabia que desde hacia mucho su hermana y ella se decían todo, no había secreto o situación que esta le ocultara. _¿Por qué ahora?¿Que podía ser tan malo?_

-Supongamos que por propia cuenta buscara a mi familia y le encuentro... descubro que esta viva... ¿Por qué, mamá lo ocultaría? ¿Por qué mentirme? -Pregunto chika, mintiendo en el como habían sucedido las cosas. Suponía que si decía la verdad, su tía se encargaría de arreglarlo a su modo. Solo con la mirada y expresión que tomaba su rostro sabia que había acertado.- Es solo una suposición, ademas se que toda la familia, incluyendo la a ella, siempre hacen las cosas que son mejor y se preocupan por mi, Dia o Ruby. -Agrego algo nerviosa.

-Suspirar.- Tienes razón, son los tesoros de la familia, que en algún momento dudamos tener. Sabes que nuestra felicidad es criticada por muchos aun, hace algunos años esto se volvió legal, el casarnos o poder adoptar, pero hay gente que le gusta vivir en el pasado. "En lo correcto". -Chika solo atino a asentir, para indicar a su Maki a que prosiguiera.- No entiendo porque lo harías; hablando hipotéticamente,me harias cuestionar si todo lo que te hemos dado, lo que Honoka se ha esforzado en darte, -Enfatizo Maki.- no hubiera valido nada. Ella a sufrido mucho, como tu o yo, no seria justo que le quieras romper el corazón ahora. Pero también entiendo que, alguna parte de ti quisiera conocer a tu familia real...-Bajo un poco el sonido de su voz.- pero cariño, tu madre no ha mentido, no tendría porque... -Dijo segura, pero Chika logro notar cierto tono de duda al igual que su ojos le delataron. Sonrió con el fin de hacer creer a su Maki que le había creído y una señal de que siguiera.- Pero si ella tuviera que mentirte seguro seria porque piensa que tu _familia_ no es la indicada o bien han hecho algo. Y no quiere que tu, siendo inocente de todo eso, creas que eres culpable. Tu eres su ángel, se preocupa de que seas alguien de admirar en un futuro. -Finalizo, dando un beso en su frente y con el tono mas calmado que pudo. Ya que hablar de eso le traía ciertos recuerdos que le costo apartar, por el bien de su familia.

-Lo se, era solo una suposición. Gracias, creo que ahora si iré a dormir. Descansa, tía Maki. -Dijo levantándose y bostezando. Dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda antes de retirarse.

-Igual cariño. Duerme bien. -Despidió a su sobrina con una pequeña sonrisa. Fuera de la cocina la pelinaranja, Maki saco de una botella de vino tinto y se sirvió en una copa. _Maldita sea, espero que las cosas no vayan a mal... de nuevo. Parece que aquella idea nunca desapareció de la pequeña, ¿como tomaras esto Honoka?..._

Con este ultimo pensamiento se acabo lo servido en su copa y regreso a su cuarto, ya que suponía su pareja le esperaba para oír lo que inquietaba a Chika. Ahora tenia que usar la palabras correctas, ya que había prometido no decir nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Departamento de Kousaka.**_

-¿No puedes dormir? -Pregunto una pelimorada de unos ojos color azul-verdosos y un lindo lunar debajo de ojo izquierdo.

Esta mujer de nombre Erena se encontraba durmiendo; más al notar la ausencia de su pareja en la cama, se levanto en su búsqueda. Sonrió algo preocupada al encontrarle tomando y viendo por el balcón.

-Perdón, te desperté. -Dijo apenada y buscando esos ojos que en estos momento amaba.

-Para nada, vine a buscar un poco de agua. Pero te vi aquí, ¿Que es lo que te molesta? -Pregunto después de robar un beso en los labios a su bella ojiazul.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? -Pregunto sin apartar la vista del cielo estrellado.

-Claro que si. ¿Por...? -Pregunto pasando a su lado.

-Una semana antes había tenido una conversación con Chika, que nos tuvo distanciadas un tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flash Back...**_

 **\- POV HONOKA -**

[...]

-Nunca pensé que hablaría de esto contigo a esta edad. -Dije tras resoplar, después de unos minutos. Lo mas calmada que pude solté la cuchara y tome lo que quedaba en la copa. Me costaba decir aquello... que no era una mentira del todo.- Cariño, ellos están muertos. Tus padres, tuvieron un accidente y no salieron vivos.

-¿Y mis hermanas? -Me pregunto con cierta impotencia. La verdad que recordara eso me molesto en su momento, mantener la calma empezaba a costarme.

-¿Hermanas? Solo tenias una, ella también. -Respondí fingiendo sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer. -Dijo negando con la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Suspirar.- No me tienes que creer a mi, puedo darte tu folder para que revises la información o llevarte al centro de adopción y puedes preguntar al director. -Dije con tono cortante y enojada.

-Puedo... quiero corroborarlo.

-¿Dudas de mi? -Pregunte algo exaltada.

-No, es eso. Pero me enseñaste a ver las pruebas antes de creerlas.

-Lo se, pero esto me... [...]

Aquello me llevo a otro nivel de depresión en esos momentos, por eso después de celebrar su cumpleaños, pedí a Nico que cuidaran de ella ya que quería salir. Despejar un poco la mente, fue en ese momento que cuando te vi sentí como mis problemas se esfumaron.

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

Honoka, se encontraba en una mesa en el rincón sola. Más de un hombre se le había acercado para poder toar asiento y acompañarla, y como a todos este era el 12 que corría con mal humor.

-Buenas, ¿puedo tomar asiento? -Pregunto con tono serio, tal vez molesto una chica, que sin esperar respuesta se sentó.

-Ya lo hiciste no. -Respondió Honoka, sin verle mas que de reojo.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Pasa algo malo? -Pregunto la mujer al terminar de pedir una botella mas de lo que tomaba.

-Tal vez, pero no se quien eres para hablarte de mis problemas personales. Aun no estoy borracha, para que sepas. -Respondió agresiva, Honoka.

-Tienes razón, pero a veces ser escuchado por un extraño ayuda a liberarse y se recibe un consejo mas objetivo que con un familiar o amigo, ¿No crees? -Dijo divertida la de cabellera morada.- Ademas, ya estas rojas de las mejillas. A menos claro, que te haya llamado la atención. -Agrego, pasándose a lado de donde la pelinaranja se encontraba.

-No estas del todo equivocada con tu consejo, guapa. Pero, no me interesa entrar en una relación después de mucho. -Reto Honoka, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿También, te han dejado tu esposa después de muchos años? -Pregunto algo incrédula.

-Te dejaron, ¿Por qué? Eres muy mala que aun casada buscabas a otra. -Dijo divertida Honoka, ya que había conseguido molestar a la otra.

-Te equivocas, ella fue la que se enamoro de otro tipo. Ella era bisexual, así que cuidarla solo de mujeres era difícil. Pero hace unos días, me pidió el divorcio... ella esta embarazada del otro tipo, imagínate eso. -Dijo con frustración, para tonar de un solo trago la botella que estaba prácticamente llena hacia unos segundo.

-Perdón... no quería poner sal a la herida. -Dijo algo culpable Honoka, ofreciéndole su botella y llamando al mesero para pedir una ronda mas.

-Esta bien, se lo he dado sabes... pero mis hijas están en medio de una disputa que es ridícula. Me preocupa explicarles las cosas; no es tan sencillo como decir tu madre y yo nos separamos porque mama quiere casarse con un tipo, mandando a la basura 10 años de matrimonio más los primeros 7 años de novias. -Dijo dando otro trago.

-Vaya eso es terrible. ¿Quieres quedarte con tus hijas? -Pregunto relajada.

-Solo no quiero que las aparte de mi, nosotras nos la pasamos de viaje la mayor parte del tiempo por el trabajo. Pero, por fin había conseguido quedarme aquí y ya no tener que seguir con eso... -Suspirar.

-Puedo hablar con un amigo, el es muy bueno y seguro conseguirá un trato justo para ti y tus hijas. -Dijo dando unas palmadas en la espalada de la pelimorada.

-Seria de mucha ayuda. ¿Pero es bueno? -Pregunto algo mas animada.

-Todos los del bufete donde trabajo lo son, y si no yo misma me puedo encargar. -Dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Eres abogada? -Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, ¿por qué? -Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Nada solo, no lo pareces... supongo que son los problemas y/o el alcohol que te hacia así de dura. -Respondió entre risas.

-Mo... -Grito con tono infantil Honoka y completamente roja.

-Toudo Erena. -Se presento al fin la pelimorada, extendiendo su mano.

-Kousaka Honoka. -Respondió al saludo, soltando a carcajadas.- Tienes razón, ayuda hablar con otros que no te vean con ojos de compasión o dolor, solo porque conocen tu vida que hasta ahora no deja de ser una porquería.

-¿Quieres hablar lo? Me gustaría oírte. -Dijo Erena con una sonrisa amplia.

-No me vendría mal. -Acepto con "resignación" tras suspirar.

-¿Te parece ir a otro lado antes de? -Pregunto Erena levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me parece buena idea. - Acepto con una sonrisa dulce, saco su billetera y el chico que les había atendido, recibió el dinero y la propina.

-Me hubieras dejado pagar mi parte, Kousaka-san. -Dijo mientras trataba de parar un taxi.

-Por favor, dime Honoka... -Pidio la ojiazul, tras robarle un beso.

-Honoka... -Dijo con voz dulce Erena antes de quedar de piedra.

-Así me gusta, me haces pensar que hablo con mi jefa si me llamas por mi apellido. Vamos, ¿Tu casa o la mía, Erena-chan? -Pregunto Honoka al momento de subir al coche.

-¿Como...? -Pregunto levemente roja.

-Para hablar, en estos momentos en mi casa esta mi hija y su tía... ¿en la tuya?

-Mi esposa y mis dos hijas... ¿te parece un hotel, con comida a la habitación?

-Bien, conozco uno muy bueno. Señor nos puede llevar al ****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tardaron mucho en llegar, bajando Erena hizo la reservasión y pidió que le llevaran algunas cosas antes de ir a la habitación con la pelinaranja a su lado. Tras esperar unos minutos lo pedido llego algo de comida, pero esta esperaria, tomo lo que tanto esperaba para continuar de forma "amena".

-¿Tu esposa, te dejo a la niña? -Pregunto Erena quien regresaba con una botella de whisky Johnnie walker aged 18 years, GOLD LABEL. Y dos vasos.

-Si hace ya unos 7 años. -Respondió algo triste.

-¿Ganaste la custodia y se fue sin decir adiós...? -Pregunto confundida y sirviendo los vasos.

-No suena tan mal, pero no... ella murió. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento...

-No, no, no, no es tu culpa y mucho menos sabias eso. Déjame hablar si... -Pidió mirando a los ojos a Erena, quien solo asintió.- Empezamos a salir un poco antes de que ella se graduara, y nos casamos una vez termine la carrera de abogacía. Mis padres no lo tomaron tan bien al principio, pero igual que a mi hermana nos apoyaron. Pero surgió un problema; ella se dedicaba a dar clases de baile y canto, era buena. Pero un día en una presentación, a la cual no asistí porque no me encontraba en el país, colapso frente al publico. Mi hermana me llamo, deje mi trabajo ese día para llegar en las horas menos posibles al hospital... Su corazón se volvió débil, pero se negó rotundamente a quitarle la oportunidad a alguien que estuviera en espera. Así que solo a base de medicamentos vivió unos años mas... hasta donde pudo. -Finalizo con algunas lagrimas que escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas para caer.

-Vaya, debió ser duro... ¿Cuantos años tenia la niña? -Pregunto abrazando a Honoka.

-Tenia 9,faltaban unos mese antes de que cumpliera los 10.

-¿Que edad tenia cuando la adoptaron?

-4 casi 5 años. ¿Las tuyas? Ahora que recuerdo, ¿Por que adoptaron, no?

-Si, así es. Una tenia 3 y la otra 4, actualmente una tiene 13 y la otra 14.

-Vaya, tienen la edad de Chika y Dia.

-¿Dia?

-La hija mayor de mi hermana.

 _ **End Flash Back...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Presente, departamento de Kousaka._**

-¿Ustedes? ¿Por qué? -Pregunto con tono gentil tomando su mano.

-Me había preguntado de su familia biológica y le dije que estos, estaban muertos... -Dijo con dolor.

-Ella pregunto, tu solo le contaste la verdad, ¿No es cierto? -Pregunto pasando frente a esta para tomar sus cachetes y jalar a esta a sus labios.

-Erena... -Logro decir, ya que ese beso parecía que no terminaría. Y Honoka ya sentía la falta de aire.

-Dime... -Dijo con una sonrisa "inocente" y jadeando.

-Le mentí, Erena... su familia si esta viva... bueno al menos su madre y hermanas. -Dijo culposa y poniéndose en cunclillas y ocultar su rostro con ambas manos.- Soy una mala, muy mala persona...

-¿Por qué harías eso? -Pregunto confusa de como reaccionar.

-Para protegerla... para que no sufra... no quiero que se crea culpable innecesariamente de algo que no es su culpa... ella es mi tesoro mas importante, si la pierdo que haré. -Para esto Erena ya la tenia rodeada con sus brazos con la intención de dar calor y apoyo a su pareja.- Se que están Maki y Nico, que te tengo a ti... pero ese amor y cariño especial por ser mi hija es realmente lo que me ha mantenido en pie estos años. Hasta que ella se vuelva una profesionista, la vea formar su familia, ejercer lo que quiera con amor...

-Tranquila... Lo se, no tienes que explicarme nada. No me iré de tu lado tan fácil, así que llora. -Dijo lo mas calmada y neutral que podía Erena quien se resistía a llorar, ya que ver a su novia en ese estado le partía el corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Casa Takami.**_

-Madre, perdona que falláramos. -Pidió Shima, quien se encontraba con la cabeza en el piso.

-Ya hija, no es tu culpa... pero gracias a esto, puede que veamos como ella vuelve por su cuenta. -Dijo la mujer con cierta lentitud y acariciando los cabellos de esta.

-Madre, ¿Por que no traerla a la fuerza? -Pregunto la mujer que entraba a la habitación con un vaso de agua, que en la mesa cerca de esta.

-Mito, hay que tener cuidado. No queremos tampoco que ella sea reacia a nosotras también. Tu padre, ya no esta para actuar de modo impulsivo y luego hacer uso del dinero para solucionar los errores. -Dijo la mujer molesta, mientras con ayuda de sus dos hijas se sentaba en aquella cama a la que ahora se encontraba encadena por su salud.- Kousaka, esta apunto de caer en un agujero del que no escapara esta vez.

-Ya esta en el... Y nuestra pequeña hermana, solo necesita un leve empujón causado por su misma _madre_ y vendrá a nosotras. -Comento una mujer, la mayor de las dos presentes y de Chika.- La familia pronto estará reunida de nuevo.

-Gracias por informa Shan, como siempre gran trabajo.

* * *

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Las cosas terminaran bien? ¿Que es lo que oculta Honoka? ¿Chika sera lo suficientemente fuerte para la verdad? ¿Como sabe todo eso, Shan? ¿Algún día habrá un capitulo como los primeros 4, sencillos, con principio y fin? ¿Alguien leerá esto y contestara? Una parte de mi lo duda.

Recuerdo, hace mucho (igual no es que confié de todas las fuentes) que Chika en realidad tiene tres hermanas, ¿Es verdad? Si alguien lo sabe dígame por favor, si no, o si si ¿como se llama la otra? Igual para ahorita esto me es útil, así que no me critiquen, plis. Las cosa se pusieron muy dramáticas, ¿no? (Quiero aclarara que si tengo corazón...en alguna parte esta, pero si tengo. [Oye, no digas eso...] ¿?).

 **Continuando, reviews :**

 **SilentDrago** **:** Lo se, pero mientras escribía salio esto mas detallado así que lo dejo, ademas había que mencionarlo para los detalles que daría. No que va... -lea con tono sarcástico.- En nada saldrá...o eso espero. Gracias por comentar, espero ye haya gustado este capitulo y te deseo muy buenas noches.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Hoy no siento que falte algo. Que bien.

Y bien, es todo por hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo; y sin mas por el momento, hasta otra. Bay


	11. Capitulo 11 ¿Ruptura irreparable?

Hola, buenas noches. ¿Como están? Espero bien. ¿Que tal su semana? Espero todo bien.

Hoy vuelvo con otro capitulo más de esta historia, espero les guste. Y sin mas por el momento, hasta abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyec, no me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

-Parece que el espectáculo pronto comenzara, madre llama a Kousaka-san de una vez. -Pidió Shan con un gran sonrisa y tomando asiento.

-Si, hija. -Afirmo, mientras el teléfono indicaba que la llamada ya estaba en progreso.

 _-Bueno... -_ Saludo desconfiada la voz.

 _-Señora Kousaka, que bueno hablar con usted, de nuevo. -_ Dijo con tono cantarin.

 _-Otra vez usted, ya le dije que nos deje en paz. -_ Dijo reacia y fríamente Honoka al reconocer aquella voz.

 _-No se enoje, mi petición es simple ¿por que no acepta? -_ Pregunto con un tono mas calmada, pero no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

 _-Me cree tonta. Gracias a su marido, mi familia y la familia Nishikino ha sufrido lo suficiente.-_ Dijo con tono molesto e irritado.

 _-No se de que hablas. -_ Dijo con tono inocente, alterando mas a Honoka que en ese momento apretaba el puño.

 _-Su marido por poder, mato a muchos en sus camino, uso a mi padre para ayudarlo y lo termino matando llevándoselo de mi lado al igual que mi madre; causo la muerte del señor Nishikino, que defendió a una de sus nietas de no morir, destrozando el corazón de muchos. Y hasta no hace mas de dos años, que descubrió que yo tengo a Chika, la quiere recuperar. El daño que han hecho la familia Takami es imperdonable, la niña no tiene que saber esto y sentirse culpable._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Honoka, se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono razón por la que no noto cuando su hija y sobrina habían entrado al departamento. Ese fue un grave error.

-Así que señora, ya rinda se de una vez, no me alegra saber que su condición no sea la mejor, más tampoco me duele saberlo. No permitiré que Chika le conozca, legalmente es mi hija ya desde hace 11 años y usted renuncio a... -Guardo silencio al voltearse y ver dos caras familiares.

-Mamá... -Llamo Chika, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¿Chika? ¿Dia? Pense que llegarías más tarde. -Dijo nerviosa, colgando de golpe.

-Pues te equivocaste, Tía Nico me trajo antes para que habláramos. Pero veo que no hay nada de que, adiós.-Dijo para salir corriendo pero Honoka logro agarrarle del brazo.

-Hija, yo... -Intento hablar, pero no imaginaba que las cosas pasarían así, costando le, encontrar una explicación.

-Suéltame. -Pidió lo mas calmada que podía. Mientras Dia, no entendía que pasaba, así que solo atino a mandar un mensaje a su madre.

-Cariño, te quiero mucho para querer hacerte daño por eso no quiero que... -Chika logro safarse y aun a si en vez de corre regreso hacia Honoka para darle una bofetada. Dejando perpleja a esta como a las demás presentes. Honoka de quedo en silencio, sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se apoyo en la mesa, sentimientos de molestia y tristeza empezaron a invadirla, pero sabia que no debía bajar el nivel de lo seria, que esta conversación tenia que ser.

-Te odio, siempre lo hice. Mamá Tsu, es a la única que le agradezco haber conocido, siempre haces lo qué quieres cuando quieres y "puedes". Solo te preocupaste por ti y no por el como me sentía, así que decidiste mentirme. Te indignaste cuando pregunte hace unos años sobre mi familia biológica y pedí pruebas de lo que me decías... Pero esto, ¿Como esperabas que reaccionará ?... -Grito Chika molesta, quien tenia lagrimas de rabia en ese momento, su mente le había abandonado y hablo sin medir sus palabras.

-Chika, no le hables así a tu madre.-Reprocho la pelimorada que salia de uno de los cuartos.

Al parecer se había quedado dormida, o eso había creído Honoka que desde la cocina gritaba, ahora conocía el porque de lo que, su pareja le había contado en la noche. Pero se preocupo al escuchar la voz de Chika molesta, luego un sonido sonoro; despertando una molestia en esta se cambio lo mas rápido para salir a proteger a su bella ojiazul.

-No lo es, solo es alguien que por no quedarse sola, conservo a esta niña y la crió, le mintió, creyendo que por saber la verdad le dejaría, por sus inseguridades. Ademas tu no eres de esta "familia" así que no te metas. Ella es solo una maldita... -Ahora era Chika quien recibía una bofetada de parte de Erena, quien se había puesto detenle de su pareja en señal de protección.

-Erena-chan... -Llamo Honoka preocupada y atonita al ver tal acto.

-Tienes razón, pero sus motivos tendrá, mejor escuchalos antes de juzgar si tan madura te sientes y crees que eres. Pero no le vuelvas a hablar así, ella es tu madre, por una simple razón cuido de ti todo este tiempo, siempre hizo todo para no faltar te lo más que pudiera en fechas importantes. Que no siempre pudo, es cierto pero a estado a tu lado; de verdad crees que en su momento, si te hubiera devuelto a la casa hogar serias feliz. ¿De verdad eso querías que pasara? -Dijo Erena con tono firme y alto, con el fin de que la menor le prestara atención.- No me importa lo que digas o pienses de mi; Pero no le vuelvas a alzar la mano o hablar así a Honoka, ni en broma...

-¡Oigan,¿Que esta pasando?! -Grito una pelinegra de ojos color carmín, quien entro molesta al departamento.

-Nico, no empeores más la situación. -Pídio Maki, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento, apoyada del marco de la puerta. Ya que al no alcanzar a su pareja en el elevador tuvo que usar las escaleras. 8 pisos se dice fácil, subirlos es otra cosa.

-Mamá... -Dijo Dia, al momento de correr a los brazos de esta. Ella se encontraba asustada por no comprender que pasaba.

Y ese fue el momento que Chika aprovecho para al fin salio de aquel lugar corriendo, sin ver, ni hacer caso al llamado de alguna de sus _familia_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿A donde que crees que se dirija? No quiero que le pase nada o que los Nishikino se metan... -Pregunto una mujer con lentitud, ya que después de intentar reír solo consiguió lastimarse.

-No te preocupes, le buscaremos y encontraremos, por ahorita descansa madre. -Pidio Shima, quien ayuda a esta a tomar una pastilla y recostarla de nuevo.

-Esta bien, confió en ustedes. -Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos gracias al efecto del medicamento.

-Espero que tus cámaras la hayan seguido. -Dijo molesta Mito, ya que esto había llevado al máximo las fuerzas de su madre.

-Tristemente salio del rango, pero trazare opciones donde seguro llego, para descansar. -Dijo sin la mas mínima expresión en el rostro o timbre de voz. Para salir de aquella habitación sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Ah! -Mustio Mito, irritada.- Me tiene cansada, solo por ser la que se encarga del negocio se cree que nos puede tratar tan...

-Mito, cálmate. Ella convivió mas con padre por nosotras, agradece que tu si has tenido libertad de lo que quieres hacer y es algo honesto. Además, madre es lo primordial, así que puedes ir a la espera del doctor que no tardara en llegar.. -Dijo Shima, tras tomar un par de sorbos al vaso de agua en su mano.

-Bien. -Dijo resignada.

-Suspirar.- _Que mal por ti, Chika-chan... has quedado en medio de un estúpido juego de esta familia, maldita sea, como se entero Shan_... -Penso preocupada.

* * *

 **\- POV CHIKA -**

Como es que llegue a esto, acabo de romper a mamá Honoka... pero si ella no es mi madre de verdad, ella no es nada mio... y aun así mi corazón duele, por todo lo que le dije...

-¡Ahhh...! Mooo, ¿Como es que las cosas nunca pueden ser normales...? -Grite mientras pateaba la tierra que cubría mis pies.

Había salido corriendo, sin si quiera ponerme unos zapatos. Volver seria la peor opción, mam... Honoka-san seguro no aceptaría que volviera. Tía Maki, seguro esta molesta al igual que tía Nico... Que se supone que digo, ellas no son nada mio, seguro que no les importo nada después de esto, no les importare nada. Diablos porque esta familia es tan difícil... Tal vez, si...

Honoka-san es cruel al pensar que estar en una situación de vida o muerte es lo mejor por lo que mi madre debe pasar. Hasta los cielos estan enfadados que ahora llueve... me ocultare hasta que pase...

-Chika-chan... - ¿Tía Maki y Dia-chan...? Tengo que ocultarme.

 **\- POV DIA -**

-Chika-chan... -Grite con todas mis fuerzas junto con mi madre. Chika, mi amiga, hermana y la persona que me gustaba había salido corriendo sin rumbo. La lluvia se hizo presente, temíamos que algo le pasara algo, aparte de enfermarse por salir sin zapatos. Ademas también me preocupaba Tía Honoka después de que Chika saliera corriendo, ella entro a una de las habitaciones y se encerró para llorar, lo se, porque este era fuerte e imposible de ignorar. Un llanto desgarrador y sonoro que alerto a todas con la intención de ayudarla; pero mama Nico tomo el control para calmarnos primero y de ahí organizarnos.

Salí con mamá Maki, a buscar a Chika, mientras llamaba a todas las que conocía de sus amigas y tenia numero.

-Cariño, iré por ese rumbo. Busca por esa parte, pero si llega la noche regresa a casa, no quiero que te pase nada. Quedo claro. -Me ordeno, notaba en su voz que al igual que Tía Honoka se encontraba destrozada, pero como muchas otras veces se guardo las lagrimas.

-Entendido. -Afirme con honestidad, pero la verdad es que no me regresaría a casa sin ella. No entendía del todo la situación, pero sabia que las cosas se pondrían mal si no se arreglaban en estos momentos.

-Por favor cumple, yo como tu estoy preocupada por ella, pero Nico como yo, tampoco queremos te pase algo a ti, así que con cuidado. -Me dijo antes de darme un beso, para luego salir corriendo. La verdad, apenas había escuchado, aun así asentí.

Estoy cansada, ya es tarde y la lluvia no deja de intensificarse, debo buscar refugio... Ahi, hay un kiosco... vaya esta muy bien oculto...

-Chika...

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

-Hola, Dia-chan... ¿Qué tal la lluvia? -Pregunto una pelinaranja que se encontraba sentada debajo de una de las bancas que tenia el lugar. Esta se encontraba llorando y abrazándose a si mi misma.

-Que bueno que estés bien. -Grito Dia antes de lanzarse a esta y abrazarla.

-No lo estoy. -Dijo empujando a la pelinegra.- Estoy confundida, y ahora estoy sola... -Dijo ocultando su rostro.

-No lo estas, estoy aquí... -Dijo con voz dulce y suave. Si bien era cierto que aquel acto brusco le había sorprendido, le preocupaba que Chika hablara asi de distante.- Y en casa, te esperan sabes... -Agrego colocando una mano en su cabeza para jugar con su cabello.

-No mientas solo te mandaron para que volviera, pero todas están esperando para regañarme. -Dijo sin levantar la vista, ya que una parte de ella le gustaba sentir la mano de Dia entre su pelo.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? -Pregunto calmada, después de un rato de pensar.

-Porque no... solo podrías seguir acariciando mi cabello. -Pidió con cierto tono infantil.

-Je, claro que si, a mi me agrada hacerlo. -Acepto con una leve risa, ademas de un rubor en sus mejillas. Agradecía que esta no levantara la vista y le viera.

-Sabes, siempre he pensado que familia nos vino a tocar. No tuvimos una infancia del todo, ya que siempre surgía un problema en el trabajo o una amenaza a la familia. Pero, aun así esto no impidió que sintiéramos el calor de una familia. - Dijo con u tono indescifrable para chika.- Yo recuerdo como Ruby y yo perdimos a nuestra familia; - Suspiro antes de continuar.- el no, nos quiso después de que ella había muerto tras dar vida a Ruby. Me abandono con ella en ese lugar un mes después de que era seguro para Ruby vivir. Por favor no se lo digas, no quiero que se sienta culpable por algo que no es su culpa y un hombre con muy poco honor.

-Yo no lo sabia... no se lo diré -Dijo alzando al fin la mirada.- pero ¿Por que me lo cuentas? Hasta ahora, dijimos que...

-Lo se -Interrumpió. - Y mis madres piensan que eso lo he olvido, ya que no ven que eso me afecta de manera negativa. Y no lo hace por un simple hecho, yo no lo dejo; eso ya paso y ahora vivo una vida, rodeada de personas que me quieren y que sonríe por mis logros o los de Ruby, que nos aceptaron. Por eso quiero a la familia Nishikino, por eso acepto el apellido Nishikino. ¿Y tu, Chika?

-¿Yo que...? -Pregunto confundida.

-¿Que es lo que piensas de el apellido Kousaka? ¿Que sientes por tía Tsubasa, Honoka y porque no decirlo Erena? - Pregunto acercándose de nuevo a ella y ponerse de cunclillas.- No puedo saber como te sientes, pero quiero comprender lo, eres muy importante para mi y verte así me lastima... pero si las cosas fueran como dices, yo no hubiera venido a buscarte o solo te abrasaría, porque se que si vuelves te iría mal. Sabes desde la perdida de tía Tsubasa o la muerte del abuelo, tía Honoka no se había visto así de destrozada y dolida, donde su llanto era desgarrador.

-¿En serio...? ¿No mientes? -Pregunto preocupada y culpable.

-Nunca te engañaría... sabes tu, me gustas mucho para hacer eso. -Dijo echando humo y una sonrisa dulce.

-Gracias... eres una gran amiga. -Dijo saltando a sus brazos, aquello llevo a ambas al piso.

-Chika yo debo decirte una cosa mas antes de volver a casa... -Dijo al oído de esta, mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-¿Que es... ? -Pregunto confundida, por el tono serio en el que Dia le había hablado.

-Veras, yo...

-Buenas noches, espero no interrumpir nada pero debo hablar un par de cosas contigo Chika. -Dijo una voz, mientras terminaba de entrar a aquel lugar.

-¿Quien es usted? -Pregunto Dia, que se colocaba delante de Chika para protegerle.

-Esto deberá ser rápido y breve. De verdad necesito que me escuches, soy...

* * *

-Honoka, Honoka amor... por favor abre... al menos déjame oír tu voz de nuevo. Hace un rato que ya no me hablas y estoy preocupada. -Gritaba Erena, quien no dejaba de golpear la puerta.

-Honoka, ya llame a todas y si Chika se asoma nos van a avisar. Así que por favor sal a comer aunque sea un poco. - Dijo Nico, quien estaba preocupada igual que la pelimorada a su lado.- Abre la puerta al menos para darte el plato, si lo que no quieres es salir.

Ya habían pasado unas 7 horas desde que, como una copa de cristal se hubiera caído y ahora los pedasitos de esta estuvieran esparcidos por todo el lugar, y ahora nadie podía reconstruirla de nuevo, ¿o si?

Así es como se sintió el corazón de la pelinaranja, quien para eso había dejado ya de llorara y solo culparse a si misma... y después de mucho un sentimiento de vació le invadió, junto con un pensamiento que hacia mucho había enterrado. Honoka, se encontraba en un rincón de aquella habitación que decidió mantener oscura; escuchaba como su novia al igual que su amiga le llamaban, pero tras tomar el valor necesario hizo por inercia lo que su cuerpo le pidió... primero una muñeca, luego la otra, corto hacia lo largo y simplemente cerro los ojos a esperar...

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Las cosas se pusieron muy feas. ¿Terminaran bien? Por favor, todavía no me maten.

/(Siento que olvido algo, ¿que sera? ¿?) [puedo participar?] (No, ahora vete.)/

 **Reviews :**

 **SilentDrago :** Sera Verdad, espero que si (espera yo escribí esto ¿?), hay que ver que pasa. Gracias, por dársela. Espero no decepcionarte y que te haya gustado este capitulo. De nuevo gracias por dejar tu comentario y saludos.

¿Cuantos capítulos mas, creen que llegue este fic...?

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

 **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**

Bien, por ahora me despido. Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana, una semana llena de buena suerte. Y hasta otra. Bay.


	12. Capitulo 12 Problemas, ¿Aceptación?

Buenas... madrugadas ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Sin mucho que decir, por ahora. Les veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMEIR : Love Live School Idols Proyec NO me pertenece..._**

* * *

 **\- POV GENERAL -**

 _ **Hace unos tres años atrás...**_

-Shan, hija mía ¿Podrás cumplir este último trabajo? - Pregunto un hombre con cierta lentitud al oído de esta.

-Claro que si, Padre. - Respondió la rubia que se inclinaba por última vez ante su padre, para luego solo escucharse el bit de la maquina indicando la muerte del hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hoy en día...**_

 **Hospital Nishikino.**

-Lo siento mucho... Lo siento mucho... Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado. -Dijo Chika, mientras tomaba de la mano a Honoka.

 _Logró escuchar todo lo que dices, mi bello ángel. Quisiera poder decirte que ya no llores, que todo esta bien; pero mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado que no me responde... Perdona por haberte fallado y mentido... Tsubasa, ¿Por que tú, y no yo?_

-Chika, ella despertara, ya verás. Pero, por favor, ve a descansar un poco a la casa y mañana regresas. Ya solicite a la escuela una semana más, pero no creo poder sacarte otra prorroga. -Dijo una pelirroja mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Tía Maki, esto es mi culpa. Yo la rompí, se que últimamente esta muy estresada por el trabajo; por el como tomó, realmente su relación con Erena - San... no quiero apartarme de ella. Déjame dormí hoy con ella. -Pidió con la mirada en el piso, pero sin soltar la mano de aquella mujer que cuido de ella por años.

-Suspirar - Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas algo. Tu no tienes la culpa, simplemente por no querer que tu supieras cosas terribles y cierto odio que guardo por problemas. -Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de su sobrina.

-¿Puedo, saber la verdad? -Pregunto sin muchas ganas realmente, pero parte de ella se había cansado ya de escuchar esa misma explicación.

-No me corresponde, ya podrán hablar lo cuando despierte. Con calma y mente abierta, es lo único que pido que tengas. -Dando un beso en su frente.- Traeré una manta y una almohada. -Dijo para disponerse a a salir.

-Lo siento... -Volvió a decir entre llanto.

-No tienes de que. Anda sonríe, que es lo que ella ama ver en tu rostro. -Dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa cálida y amplia.

-Pero...

-Solo escucha lo que te quiera decir.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back...**_

 ** _Dos semanas atrás._**

-¿Cuál? Otra cosa para arruinar mi vida. -Dijo con ironía.

-Chika-chan, ¿Conoces a esta persona? -Pregunto Dia quien se había colocado frente a esta para protegerla.

-Reconozco la voz, ¿eres Mito, verdad? Hermana de la profesora Shima y la mía también. -Dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños.

-¡Eh! -Grito desconcertada Dia.

-Así es; hermana, Shima me mando a darte un mensaje. -Dijo calmada la mujer que se encontraba entre las escales de aquel kiosco y el afuera, con un paraguas. -Solo, que vuelvas con ella...

-¡Parece que no se rendirán! -Grito molesta.- aún ahora que mis ideas no están claras, denme un respiro. -Dijo de nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No me refería a nuestra madre; me refiero a la tuya, a Kousaka-San. Se necesitan para ser feliz. -Dijo sin cambiar su semblante, cosa que confundió a Chika, sabiendo su postura y deseo verdadero.

-Pero, no eras tú quien insistió para que fuera y le viera.

-Si, y todavía lo quiero. Pero, eso era antes de que alguien más se metería. Tu _madre_ solo te protege del pasado que esta familia tiene. Tu eres inocente, no necesitas sufrir por lo que padre, madre y mi hermana mayor hicieron. Así que vuelve a casa, ahí te quieren y mucho... -Guardo silencio al escuchar un ruido.- Diablos, -mustio por lo bajo.- me tengo que ir, por favor, si nos volvemos a ver, esta conversación no paso. Adiós. -Dijo para luego desaparecer entre la lluvia, dejando el paraguas.

-Vaya que es rápida. -Opino Dia, ya que en segundos aquella figura se perdió entre las gotas.

-Si... - _"Tu_ madre _solo te protege del pasado que esta familia tiene."_ _"Tu eres inocente..."_ Se limito a decir Chika al caer en cuanta de que todos, hasta ahora le decían eso como escusa, pero al parecer era verdad, pero que era aquello que le ocultaban.

-Hija, que bueno encontrarte supuse buscarías un refugio... -Dijo cansada la pelirroja que tomo asiento en el piso.- ¿Encontraste a... Chika? -Grito sorprendida la mujer, que mientras alzaba la mirada, aparte de ver a su hija vio aquella distinguida cabellera naranja.

-Hola, Tía Maki. -Saludo apenada Chika.

-Que alivio, buen trabajo Dia. -Dijo con alegría Maki, que se abalanza contra Chika para abrazarla.

-Yo no hice mucho. -Dijo nerviosa Dia, ya que con la mirada Chika le pedía que no dijera nada de lo ocurrido.

-Volvamos a casa, niñas. -Dijo Maki, satisfecha.

-Tía Maki... Yo lo siento mucho... entiendo que estés molesta. -Dijo Chika quien abrazaba con mas fuerza a la pelirroja

-Niña tonta, si estuviera así, no te abrazaría. -Dijo con algunas lagrimas.

-Ayer me dijiste... -Intento hablar Chika, pero fue interrumpida.

-No pensé que las cosas pasarían de verdad, pero no lo estoy; -Dijo separándose para verle a los ojos.- no lo dije al principio tu, Dia y Ruby son los más grandes tesoros de la familia. Te queremos mucho, para que por un error de nuestra parte te dejaríamos ir.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... -Dijo antes de volver a llorar.

-No llores. Vamos, hay que aprovechar que la lluvia bajo. -Dijo Maki, quien extendía su mano.

-Si... -Acepto aun con dudas.- Ahg. -Se quejo al dar el primer paso.

-¿Que pasa, Chika-chan? -Pregunto Dia preocupada.

-Mis pies. -Respondió, para al fin ver a estos ella misma.

-Eso te ganas por salir sin zapatos. -Reprocho Maki, quien presiono levemente la nariz de esta.- Vamos, sube a mi espalda. -Ofreció después de agacharse.

-Gracias. -Agradeció tímidamente, Chika mientras se acomodaba.

-Vamos Dia, volvamos a casa. -Sonrió Maki, mientras extendía su mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pause Flash Back...**_

* * *

 **Casa de las Takami.**

\- Como es que las Nishikino le encontraron primero. Son unas tontas, les encargo traer de nuevo a Chika a casa y fallan en el intento. -Grito molesta la mujer.- Shan, te encargo traer a Chika, aunque sea a la fuerza, solo no la lastimes. -Agrego mas calmada y recostándose de nuevo.

-Madre, no sería menos sospechoso, que una profesora fuera... -Intento hablar Shima, mas fue interrumpida.

-Deja eso, no que las cosas teníamos que hacerlas sutilmente. -Recordó Mito, quien estaba irritada.

-No, ya no. El médico no me da más que esta semana, quiero verla antes de morir. -Dijo antes de colocarse una mascarilla, ya que necesitaba oxigeno.

-Eso dijeron la vez pasada y llegaste a otro mes. -Replico de nuevo Mito.

-Mito, has caso a las ordenes de mamá. -Dijo Shan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Chika no se dejara tan fácil, por eso es mejor que vaya Shima... -Contesto Mito a la rubia, a quien desafiaba con la mirada.

-Pero aquí la que manda es Madre. Mito, cálmate. Haremos las cosas como nos diga y ordene mamá. -Intervino Shima, que ayuda a su madre a acomodarse.

-Gracias, Shima, siempre madura y fría. -Dijo Shan antes de dar un golpe en la espalda a esta y salir de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continue Flash Back...**_

-Ya volvimos... -Dijo feliz Maki, después de abrir la puerta.

-Amor, ya no puedo más, así que apártate de la puerta que la derribare. -Grito Erena antes de lanzarse contra la puerta, razón por la que esta y su esposa no notaron su presencia.

-No tienes que ser tan ruda Ereana, Honoka no haría algo tan estúpido, ¿o si? -Dijo Nico, quien trataba de detener a esta, ya que se estaba lastimando.

-Demonios... -Dijo para si Maki, antes de dejara a Chika en uno de los sofás. Saco su celular y llamo a una ambulancia en lo que se acerca.- Nico, apartate. Déjame ayudarte Toudo-san. -Dijo quitándose el abrigo todo empapado.

-Gracias... pero me puedes... decir... Erena, te lo he dicho Nishikino... -Decía cada que retomaba una distancia y se lanzaba de nuevo contra la puerta.

-Y yo soy... Maki... -Dijo lanzándose a la puerta.- Vaya que este... lugar... si usa ... buenos ... materiales.

-Maki, se puede saber que te pasa a ti.

-Nico... Honoka sufrió... un tiempo de depresión... y tendencias suicidas...de no ser porque la ayude... ya estaría muerta...

-Tia Maki... Erena-san... Yo tengo la... llave. -Dijo Chika con dificultad ya que caminar le dolía, al parecer se había cortado estos.

-Gracias cariño... -Dijo Erena, quien tomo la llave y sin perder mas tiempo abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con la escena que deseaba no fuera verdad.

-Mamá, la ambulancia ya llego. -Dijo Dia, quien guiaba a los paramedicos.

-Amor... Honoka, no me dejes... ¿Por qué has cruzado ese extremo?

-Erena, abre paso, si todavía le queda pulso llegara y sobrevivirá.

-Por favor, salvala.

-Eso hare

 _ **End Flash Back...**_

* * *

 **Hospital Nishikino.**

-Toc, toc ¿Te quedaras hoy? -Pregunto una pelimorada al momento de entrar.

-Si... -Respondió nerviosa.

-Entonces, no me equivoque al traer esto. Toma. -Dijo extendiendo una bolsa a la menor, que le miro con miedo.- No me mires así, se que mi cara refleja mi molestia, aunque igual el insomnio se refleja; pero se que esto no es tu culpa o la de ella... de todo al menos. -Dijo con cierto fastidio.

-Toudo-san...

-Puedes decirme por mi nombre, no te obligare a aceptarme, pero intento que nos llevemos bien por ella. -Dijo cansada, realmente apenas y si podía dormir en esas semana.- Sabes, lo intento porque tu realmente le importas, estas sobre mi en la lista de amor. Que profesa tener. -Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Erena, ¿Por qué la escogiste? -Pregunto, mientras revisaba el contenido de la bolsa.

-No lo se, con exactitud. Creo que su parte alegre la conocí, un poco después de que empezáramos a andar; verla enciende siempre en mi esa llama, que creí murió cuando mi ex, me dejo. Lucho por que la custodia se conservara compartida por mis hijas, obligando a Anju a que estas no les cambiaran de colegio y se apartaran de mi. Es divertida, pero centrada y dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere para ella, para ti y su familia. Dispuesta a ayudar aun callando cosas muy simples... Simplemente, por primera vez me siento completa y no que debo de dar todo. -Dijo tras suspirar y para para dar sorbos al vaso que traía con café.

-Eh, parece que es una persona que deja impacto a todo el que le conoce. -Dijo después de dar una mordida al sanwich que encontró en la bolsa.

-Si, ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te provoco todos estos años que a estado a tu lado? -Pregunto sin rodeos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-Yo... -Agacho la mirada.

-Me refiero a que es lo que siente tu persona por ella, mucho antes de que este problema llegara. Se honesta y no por mi o Honoka, si no, por ti que es lo que siente tu corazón. No tienes que responder ahora o nunca si no lo quieres compartir, pero piénsalo. -Dijo después de tomar su rostro con cuidado y levantar lo.- Ahora sonríe. -Sacudiendo su cabello.- Bien hora de dormir, tomare la silla.

-Erena... podríamos dormir juntas. -Pidió Chika con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

-Seria un placer, ademas este sillón es grande.

-Y podrías hacerme otro favor... -Dijo con voz baja.

-Claro, ¿Cuál, pequeña? -Pregunto ladeando la cabeza y acercándose más.

-Cuando despierte, podrías seguir haciendo de ella una mujer feliz. -Le susurro al oído, causando una sonrisa grande en Erena, quien asentía.- De llenarla de luz y brillo, hacer de su vida una aventura cada día... Erena. -Finalizo apartándose de su oreja para verle a los ojos.

-Con mucho gusto lo haré, gracias por aceptarme. Pero tu también entra en este plan, no te excluyas...

-Erena... -Dijo preocupada al ver como esta caía hacia ella.- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto confundida al no saber que pasaba.

-Solo toma una pequeña siesta, no te preocupes Chi~ka~chan. -Dijo un voz femenina, con uniforme de enfermera, antes de tirar la aguja al bote de basura cercano.

-¿Quien es usted? -Pregunto mientras acomodaba a la pelimorada en el sofá. Si bien estaba aterrada y confundida, no quería mostrarlo a alguien que no iba por nada bueno a esa habitación.

-No me hables de usted, somos familia; me llamo Shan y soy tu hermana mayor. -Dijo extendiendo su mano.

-¿Hermana mayor...? Pense que esa era la profesora Shima. -Dijo Chika mas consternada y sin responder al saludo.

-Lo es si comparan su edad, pero no la mayor de las cuatro soy yo. Por cierto que malos modales tienes. -Dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo del uniforme.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Llevarte con madre por supuesto, con tu verdadera madre. Ella posiblemente no pase de esta semana y su único deseo es poder verte de nuevo.

-¿Y si no quisiera? -Pregunto molesta.

-Sencillo. -Dijo para en nada colocarse tras ella y dar un golpe en su cuello.- Bien hora de irse. -Dijo tomándola por la cintura y colocándose un equipo de alpinismo y ajustarla bien.

-No... te... la... lleves... -Dijo débilmente una voz de una mujer que se encontraba en aquella habitación en el centro, en la cama tratándose de moverse.

-Muy tarde Kousaka, admirarla bien, porque después de hoy ya no la veras. -Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, dando un beso en la mejilla a esta para molestarla y finalmente saltar por la ventana sosteniendo a una Chika inconsciente.

-No... mal... dita... -Trato de gritar, apenas pudiendo levantar la mano.

Tardo como 20 minutos hasta poder llegar y presionar el botón para llamar a alguno de las enfermeros/as, mucho tiempo perdido para esta y se lo reprochaba. Pero una vez logrado su objetivo entro una joven que sorprendida se acerco a ella.

-Señorita Kousaka-san que bueno que despertara. -Dijo revisando sus signos.

-Lla..ma... a ...Maki...chan... por... favor... -Pidió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-No deberia exigirse mucho, descanse un poco antes de...

-ES... UNA... EMER...GEN...CIA

-Bien, iré por ella a su oficina. Vuelvo enseguida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Mamá, te manda mamá Nico algo nutritivo para alimentarte correctamente... ¡Mamá! -Grito preocupada al verle en el piso.

-Directora Nishikino, su hermana a despertado... ¿Que ha pasado aquí? -Dijo la enfermera felizmente, para luego preguntar preocupado y corriendo a ella.- ¿Esto es un calmante...? -Pregunto al encontrar la jeringa cerca de ella y reconocer el leve aroma que quedaba en esta.

-Un calmante, ¿pero quien se lo pondría? -Pregunto Dia, que ayudaba a el joven a acomodar a esta en el sofá.

-No lo, habrá que revisar la información de los pacientes y ver que no falte nada... -En eso fue interrumpido por la radio que se encontraba en el escritorio.

 _-Directora Nishikino, podría venir a la sala de seguridad, los guardias de turno están inconscientes. Ademas unas 6 cámaras apagadas. Entre ellas la habitación de Kousaka Honoka... Directora... ¿esta ahí?_

-Llamen a la policía, soy el enfermera Hoshizora Kanan, pasante y enfermero de medio tiempo. La directora Nishikino también se encuentra inconsciente.

-Espere, antes de que se me olvide, dijo que mi Tía Honoka despertó y Chika-chan ¿Como reacciono? -Pregunto recordando que su madre Nico le había dado la noticia de que esta se quedaría en le hospital esa noche.

-¿Quien? -Pregunto al recordar no ver a nadie, mas que una mujer durmiendo.- Ha, la chica que se parece mucho a ella hasta el color de cabello. -Dijo al recordar que había una chica se la pasaba mucho tiempo metida ahí.

-Si, ella.

-No se encontraba en la habitación, solo esta la mujer de cabellos morados.

-No puede ser... -Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tía Honoka... ¿Y Chika-chan? -Pregunto al momento de entrar de golpe.

-Dia... chan...¿Y tu... madre...?

-Responde, ¿Salio al baño? ¿Se fue a ver que despertaste?

-Tran...qui...la... no, una... de las ta...kami... se la... llevo... Llama...a la... poli...cia...

* * *

¿Algún día haré historias tranquilas? Ñe, bien ¿Que les parece? ¿Las cosas terminaran bien? Espero que les guste.

 **Reviews :**

 **SilentDrago** **:** Muy pronto, por ahora aun faltan resolver algunos nudos. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capitulo. Saludos y muy bonito domingo.

 **bellotasarutobi :** Eso es cruel, la mujer esta apunto de morir. Pero es cierto tampoco es la mejor mujer o madre del mundo; pero habra que ver que pasara ahora. Gracias por tu comentario y espero leas este capitulo; y que sea de tu agrado.

Bien, hoy no tengo mucho que decir mas que GRACIAS; por todo su apoyo, los que siguen, comentan, marcaron como favorita la historia o solamente leen. Muchas Gracias. De verdad espero que les guste tanto como a mi al hacerla. Se que mis textos no son "color rosa" pero me esfuerzo para que cada capitulo, cada fic quede bien.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	13. 13 ¿Recuperación? ¿Otro problema?

Hola, buenas noches. ¿Como están? Espero bien. ¿Que tal su semana? ¿La fiestas? Espero todo bien.

Hoy vuelvo con otro capitulo más de esta historia,—y probablemente el penúltimo capitulo, todavía no lo decido del todo—espero les guste. Y sin mas por el momento, hasta abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER :_** Love Live School Idols Proyec, no me pertenece...

* * *

—Huh, ¿Donde estoy?—Pregunto una pelinaranja que aun adolorida se sentó al borde de la cama donde se encontraba. Busca en su entorno alguna respuesta, observaba con atención, al visualizar la puerta no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió a esta para abrirla.—Tiene seguro...—Dijo para si, al tratar de jalar esta y no conseguir abrirla. Tomo asiento a lado de la puerta suspirando derrotada.

—Chika, voy a pasar.—Se oyó, después de golpear tres veces la puerta.

La voz se le hizo familiar a la ojivino, quien se levanto de golpe y quedo frente a la puerta, para esperar que abrieran y confirmar sus sospechas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No te dejare...—Grito laventandose de golpe una pelirroja.

—Mamá Maki, Ruby estaba preocupada.—Le dijo una pelirroja que se lanzo a los brazos de ahora una confundida Maki.

—Ruby, te dije que solo le pusieron un calmante, llamare a...—Dijo la pelinegra apartando el libro de su vista.

—Dia, ¿Chika... Chika esta con Honoka, verdad?—Pregunto Maki, con la esperanza de que aquello fuera una mala jugada de su mente, pero solo al ver la mirada de su hija mayor aquello murió y un semblante serio se formo en su rostro.

—Iré por mamá Nico y avisare al hospital que ya despertaste.

—¿Honoka, ya despertó?

—Si, esta con el jefe de policía organizando la búsqueda de Chika-chan.

—Llévame con ella.

* * *

—¿Por qué debo vestir así?—Pregunto molesta Chika, mientras Shima terminaba de hacer el nudo al yukata.

—A madre le gusto mucho como lucias, en aquel festival de hace un año.—Respondió con calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Como es que sabe eso?—Pregunto desconcertada.

—Chika, lo diré rápido, cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Mito; cumple este sueño a mamá y después has lo que te pidamos.—Dijo al oído de la ojivino mientras colocaba una flor en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería...?—Pasando de molestia a desconcertada, ahora estaba confundida y de algún modo asustada. ¿Quien es su familia y que hacen?, fueron las que preguntas que le invadieron.

—Mamá desea verte y tu harás lo que ella pida.—Grito al momento de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

—Pero si...

—Bien dicho hermana, hola Chika.—Saludo con indiferencia la rubia que tomaba asiento en la silla.

—Tu...—Recordó con una mueca.—¿que le hiciste a Erena-san?—Pregunto apuntándole con el dedo y mirada enojada.

—Te lo dije pequeña, solo le aplique un sedante, la misma cantidad que a esa pelirroja con aires de "reputación".

—Atacaste a tía Maki.—Cuestiono preocupada.

—Yo solo hice lo necesario para cumplir el pedido de madre.

* * *

—Lo siento señorita kousaka, pero parece que has sabido cubrir su rastro.

—Maldita sea,—bufo molesta y golpeando la mesa cerca de ella una pelinaranja— como es posible que no haya un rastro el cual seguir de una familia que debe de ser mas que importante.—Dijo tomando asiento al sentir un leve mareo.

—Estas bien, deberías descansar un poco mas.—Opino una pelinegra que le entregaba un vaso de agua.

—Debo hallarla antes de que la aparten para siempre de mi... le quiero mucho y no permitiré que una familia con las manos llenas de sangre eduque a mi niña.—Dijo cerrando los ojos, pues cansado aun estaba su cuerpo.

—Llamare a un par de investigadores y le encontraremos antes de que eso pase. No les dejare llevar a Chika por mal camino.—Exclamo optimista una pelirroja que entraba a la habitación.

—Maki, has despertado.—Exclamo Honoka con alivio.

—Que bien, otra irresponsable que no entiende la palabra recuperación o reposo.—Penso en voz alta y con ironía Nico antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas libres.—Que por cierto es doctora.

—Yo te quiero mucho mi Nico-chan. Pero quiero ayudar...

* * *

—Hola, Leah-chan ¿Como esta?—Pregunto un pelirroja que se encontraba en la sala de espera sola, cantarinamente.

—Hola, Ruby... Bien, ¿y tu?—Pregunto nerviosa, ya que aquel gesto le había hecho sonrojar.

—Algo preocupada por Chika-nechan.—Respondió con duda, al no saber si debía mencionarlo.

—¿Que paso con ella ahora? Otra vez, intento molestar a madre Erena.—Dijo molesta la pelimorada, que solo era observada por su hermana con mirada molesta.

Si bien era cierto que ambas hermanas llevaba una relación de inseparables, en algo que no concordaban era la convivencia con la hija de Kousaka, pues Leah era muy similar a su madre en la actitud y en muchas ocasiones de ver las cosas. Por su parte Sarah, era mas como su otra madre y acepto con mas facilidad los cambios.

—Nada de eso... ellas se llevan bien...—Intento buscando las palabras adecuadas para calmar a su novia.

—No me mientas...—Replico en un puchero, sacando un par de carcajadas a la pelirroja.—No te rías de mi... Ruby.

—Lo siento, me imagine tu rostro. Es todo.—Explico mas calmada.—Secuestraron a Chika-nechan, me preocupa le hagan cosas malas.—Agrego un poco mas confiada.—Se que muchas veces des concuerdan, tu mamá y ella, pero desde que tía Honoka esta en el hospital las cosas entre ellas es diferente.

—Eh, que raro. Pense que tal vez se había alejado...—Penso Leah en alto confundida; miro a su hermana, ya que como ambas se habían apartado para tomar un descanso de su madre y su actual pareja, tenían el altavoz puesto.

—Leah... ¿Que pasa?—Pregunto al no entender aquella pequeña oración.

—Veras mi querida Ruby...

—Ruby, aquí esta... Necesito un abrazo.—Dijo lanzándose a los brazos de la menor que no se negó y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hermana pelinegra.— Chika, no tienen ni una pista de donde estará. Va para dos días y temo que...—No siguió pues al fin las lagrimas habían ganado y ahora brotaban de sus ojos.

—Ruby...—Llamo con enfado la joven que se encontraba del otra de la linea.

—¿Estas hablando con alguien?—Pregunto Dia sin apartarse.

—Si, con...—Dudo en terminar la frase, pero se lleno de valor al escuchar un suspiro triste del celular, no dudo más.—mi novia, Leah-chan.—Finalizo con una sonrisa para dedicarle a su hermana, quien con compañía del teléfono había gritado.

—¿Que tu...novia... Leah...—La mayor de las Nishikino, parecía que le daba un ataque.

—Onee-chan—Trataba de calmar Ruby, a su hermana.

—Como es que una tonta como ella se gano el corazón de mi hermanita.—Se escandalizo Dia, mientras arrebataba el celular de su hermana.

—Oye Nishikino, no quieres problemas con esta tonta, te lo advierto.—Dijo Leah, quien sonaba irritada.

—Me parece...

—Dia, no molestes a Lea. Ella me ha hecho muy feliz desde que salimos, ademas hizo más que tu con Chika-nechan.—Grito Ruby, quien se encontraba roja, pero su valentía duro segundos antes de tapar con sus mano su boca.—Yo... Lo siento, eso fue insensible de mi parte.

—Parece que la hiciste enfadar.—Recalco Leah, quien también se encontraba asombrada por la reacción de su novia. Más esa palabras hicieron reaccionar a Dia, quien se mantenía con la boca abierta.

—Tienes razón... no tengo derecho a meterme en tu relación.—Dijo entregando el celular a su dueña.—Pero me asusta ver que mi hermanita esta creciendo. Lamento si te ofendí a ti o a Leah.—Agrego inclinándose.—Yo... es solo que ella es igual que tía Honoka, despistada con las indirectas, pero muchas veces me he armado de valor y cuando se lo digo, piensa que es como hermanas... Soy una inútil.—Dijo antes de suspirar y tomar asiento.—Ahora es probable que no le vuelva a ver...—Comento cerrando los ojos y un tono de voz vencida.

—Onee-chan... Yo...—Ruby se sentía culpable, pues hasta ahora nunca le había gritado a su hermana y menos con la intención de ofenderle. Pero fue interrumpida por su novia, que le pedía pusiera el altavoz.

—Escucha, te propongo un trato.—Inicio con algo de pena.—Te ayudare a encontrar a esa tonta, solo porque se que mamá se preocupara por ella al igual que de Honoka-san si no vuelve...—Agrego antes de ser interrumpida, aunque en segundos cayó a Dia, quien solo veía a la pantalla.—Y mi querida Ruby, por ti. Porque seguro no te dejaras de lamentar.

—¿Como puedes ayudarnos?—Pregunto Ruby con un tono de alegría ante poder conseguir una pista.

—Fácil, pero antes. Lo diré, si cuando le tengas enfrente prometas confesarte, directamente.—Sentencio con firmeza.

—Yo... acepto.

—Debes de cumplir Nishikino. Veras...

 **.**

—Mamá, se donde encontrar a Chika.—Anuncio Dia con emoción y el aire entrecortado. Pues al escuchar noticias prometedoras como la que Leah le acababa de dar, había salido corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su madre y tía. De quienes gano la atención en segundos. Después de explicar a los presente como había obtenido la información _—omitiendo detalles como lo de Ruby y Leah. O su promesa.—_ No necesito repetir nada para que en minutos encontrarse con su familia subiendo a un helicóptero de la familia Ayase, quien había sido informada por Honoka para advertir y preparar a la policía del lugar. Erena que igual que Maki una vez despertó se reunió con ellas les siguio.

Una vez llegando se dividieron grupos para empezar en las casa, la que perteneciera a la familia Takami. Otro más se formo para ir al evento que se llevaba en unos de los templos cercano, llevando a Ruby y Dia, hasta Leah y Sarah, quienes seguían con cuidado pero de cerca a las personas que andaban cerca de Chika, la cual se encontraba con una expresión triste. Al ser ya algo tarde el lugar se empezaba a vaciar, momento que llevo a crear un plan para recuperara a la menor sin que alguien se lastimara. Llevando a rodear el lugar con los pocos agentes que contaba el lugar.

 _ **...**_

Pero las cosas salieron un poco del control y esperado por muchos. Shan, había logrado recuperar a Chika de los brazos de Dia, quien junto con Maki, Nico, Erena y Honoka le perseguían en estos momentos entre los árboles.

—Parece que de verdad, nadie se burla de los Kousaka.—Opino entre risas la rubia que amenazaba con soltar a Chika para caer por el barranco que se encontraba.

—Liberala.—Grito Dia, que empezaba a ver su mundo romperse. Como cuando había sido obligada bajar del coche, sosteniendo a su hermana y un par de mochilas, solo para ver como este arrancaba y se iba para no volver.

—No es la palabra adecuada niña.—Se burlo inclinando mas a esta.

—Takami, los problemas con tu padre eran de el y mio; ¿Por que no vienes a por mi?—Pregunto con poca valentía, pues ver lo aterrada en la mirada de su pequeña le dolía. Y ver que lo que hiciese tal vez le costara la vida, no se lo permitiría... _perder su mas grande tesoro, su hija y lo vivido por Tsubasa._ **No estaba en sus planes.**

—Este fue un encargo de padre, antes de morir. Que la ultima de las hijas, la que separada llego a manos de una basura como una Kousaka, debía morir. Y dejar sufrir a la otra en vida.—Recito con cierto tono alegre y malicioso.

—¿Tu madre aprobó eso?—Pregunto consternada Honoka, que no dejaba de intentar acercarse.

—Ella no lo sabia.—Respondió con cierta pena.—Pero fue papá quien me dijo le mencionara donde encontrar a la pequeña, en que insistiera en recuperar la. Enfermo gracias a su "medicamento", pues padre se ofendió por ser engañado. Ademas, se resistía en hacer la llamada a su persona porque ella tuviera una vida normal. Y llegado el momento, donde su muerte era segura, pues su ultimo deseo, como era de espera; seria ver a su hija pequeña una ultima vez.

—Espera... ¿envenenaste a mamá?—Pregunto Chika consternada y voz temblorosa, pues al ver el tamaño de la caída el vértigo le invadía.

—Si,—suspirar—al principio una vocesita me intentaba detener, pero al recordar a tantos que he matado, solo lo vi como un trabajo más.—Revelo con naturalidad, como si aquello no fuera nada de lo que pensar como _malo_.

—Como puedes pensar, que esa acción es tan si quiera algo normal.—Grito Nico, ganando la atención de todas las presentes.—Una madre es lo mas preciado, es cierto que la crianza de mas de un hijo es complicada, pero ella, estoy segura, aun después de lo que te convertiste, de lo que hiciste... confió en ti... miraba con ternura tu rostro y se sentía orgullosa de ti.—Agrego sin mirar a nadie.—¿Que clase de persona te crees, para quitarle la vida a quien te la dio? Te pusiste en algún momento en el lugar de Chika, si a ti era la que dejaba en el orfanato porque no quería que siguieras el camino de tu padre... y que cuando el te buscara, solo fuera para matarte.—Nico lloraba abrazando a Dia y siendo abrazada por la espada por Maki, quien aun conservaba una mirada seria y amenazadora.

—Eso que le importa...—Bufo irritada.—lagrimas...—Susurro al sentir algo recorriendo sus mejillas y ver un poco borroso.

—No opinare sobre esto, pues las circunstancias para mi son nulas.—Comento Erena, que como Maki tenia la vista en un solo objetivo Chika, quien ahora lloraba no solo de miedo, si no del monstruo que era la persona que compartía padres con ella.—Pero si el se fue, porque no buscar una linea diferente, jugada dudo lo hubieras sido. No es tarde para arrepentirse.—Finalizo la pelimorada con mirada comprensiva para la rubia, a la que ahora extendía la mano.

—Shan... madre pensó hasta el final, que su mas grande falla no fue protegerte de su maldad.—Dijo alguien que salia de entre los arbustos, con lagrimas en los ojos y un arma en mano.

—Shima...—Pronuncio el nombre de su hermana al ver por fin con claridad su rostro.—¿Para que la pistola?—Pregunto ansiosa.—Baja eso, no querrás lastimarte o a alguien.—Dijo preocupada.—Hermanita, no manches tus manos. No lo merece.

—Pon segura a Chika, deja que vuelva con Kousaka-san y vayámonos antes de que la policía llegue.—Ordeno con impotencia.

—No te haré caso solo por el arma.—Le dijo sacando le la lengua.

—No hay tiempo, después terminaras esta estúpida venganza.—Replico aun mas molesta.—Prometí que las tres seguiríamos juntas pese a todo.—Recordó con melancolía.

—Pese a lo que has escuchado... ¿lo cumplirás?—Pregunto incrédula, mientras subía con lentitud a la menor.

—Eres lo que nos queda. Y me gusta cumplir mis promesas.—Respondió segura.—Así que vayámonos.

En cuando soltó en parte segura a Chika esta no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a donde se encontraba Honoka, quien tras a abrazarla empezó a llorar de alivio y alegría, llenando de besos en la cabeza a la pelinaranja que no quería apartarse. Mientras la otra solo era observada con rabia por Maki y Erena, quienes le seguían con la mirada. Pero no con los pasos, pues la otra chica apuntaba ahora a ellas.

—¿y Mito?—Pregunto cuando paro en cuenta faltaba una Takami.

—Descansando.—Respondió después de disparar le y lanzarse a ella para caer ambas. Pero la rubia había logrado sostenerse de la orilla.

—Eres tonta.—Reclamo mientras intentaba subirla.

—Toma mi mano, Shima-ne.—Dijo Chika, quien una vez se safo del abrazo corrió a ayudar.

—Otra tonta.—Mustio cansada.—Shima, has caso y sube.—Pidio cansada, pues la verdad es que el brazo se le empezaba a cansar.

—Chika, déjame a mi. No aguantaras a las dos. Toma mi mano.—Dijo Erena, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—Solo que suba ella...—Dijo con dificultad.—Yo soy la mayor y cuidar de ti es mi responsabilidad.—Recordó más para si, cuando con la fuerza que surge en situaciones de peligro alzo a la mujer que se sostenía de sus piernas, la entrego a manos de Erena.—Mi muerte no la tienes que pagar tu...—Agrego antes de soltarse.

 ** _..._**

De entre los arbusto salio Dia, quien iba a la par sosteniendo la mano de Chika. Pero una vez saliendo fueron interceptadas.

—Chika-nechan.—Grito emocionada Ruby antes de saltar a sus brazos.

—Tsk, a mi no me recibiste así.—Comento Leah, quien se había puesto celosa y cruzado de brazos.

—Parece que tu amiga se ha puesto celosa, hija.—Bromeo Maki, quien llegaba con las demás adultas.

—Hija, ¿por que te pones así?—Pregunto Erena divertida al momento de correr hacia ella y Sarah. Abrazándolas con fuerza, pues le encantaba verlas.

—Mamá.—Replico "molesta", pero denotaba más alegría.

—Supongo que al ser su novia, no le gusta, le preste menos atención.—Dijo Ruby con naturalidad y sin miedo, cuando llego a su lado y tomar su mano.

—Parece que mi pequeña tiene a alguien alegrando su vida.—Menciono alegre y sonriendo de oreja a oreja Erena regresando el espacio personal de su hija menor.—Cuida de ella, Ruby Nishikino—pidió dando un beso en la mano a la pelirroja—y tu hija, tienes a un noble corazón entre tus mano, cuídalo.—Finalizo la pelimorada, dando su aprobación a tan bonita pareja frente a sus ojos.

Por su parte Nico y Maki se habían quedado boquiabiertas, pero al ver los ojos verdes de su pequeña, que miraba con miedo y ansiedad, esperando algún comentarios de ellas. Se miraron cómplices y sonrieron.—Parece que nuestra pequeña esta creciendo.—Hablo al fin Nico que camino hacia ella y puso su mano en la cabeza de Ruby, quien dio un brinco asustada.—Cariño, espero sean felices por mucho tiempo.—Dijo antes de besar la frente de su pequeña.—Bienvenida a la familia Leah-chan.—Agrego después de unos segundos viendo a la pelimorada, Nico, antes de depositar un beso en su frente y con la mirada dio luz verde a Maki para que hablara.—Espero no lastimes a mi hija, Leah.—Comento la pelirroja con una mirada fulminante, llevando a que Leah soltara la mano de su novia. Ganándose un golpe de parte de Nico. y de Ruby, una mirada reflejando molestia al igual que vergüenza.—Pero si te has ganado el corazón de mi hija es porque eres una gran persona.—Opino acariciando los cabellos de la menor.—Un consejo; las peleas no son nada. A menos, que dejes que el orgullo las guié.—Agrego antes de dedicar una sonrisa cálida a ambas y entrelazando sus manos de nuevo.

—Gracias.—Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.—Por cierto Dia, ya cumpliste tu promesa.—Comento con gracia Leah, antes de soltara reír, pues al ver el sonrojo y la expresión nerviosa de la pelinegra, no necesitaba una respuesta.

—No es el momento...—Dijo alterada y empezando a caminar.

—Hija, si has prometido algo. Cumple lo.—Dijo Maki.

—No hay prisa. ¿Verdad Leah?—Pregunto con la misma mirada que su madre a la pelimorada.

—Por mi no, pero seras tu la que pierda.—Dijo sacando le la lengua y mirada retadora.

—One-chan... es momento de avanzar, no crees.—Agrego Ruby con cara amable.

—Ruby, tu también.—Bufo irritada.

—Cariño, no se que es lo que prometiste, pero hazlo. No creo que nada malo pase.—Dijo Nico.

—Mooo...—Se quejo Dia y al momento que Chika tomo su mano, un rojo con la misma intensidad que el cabello de su madre y su hermana.

—Dia, hazlo para volver a casa.—Pidió Chika, quien aun se sentía asustada. Un cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro.

Antes de decir una palabra Dia se lanzo sobre los labios de Chika, quien al no esperarse eso, separo de golpe a la mayor, decir que le miraba con sorpresa y tristeza.—Te amo, Chika-chan yo...

No pudo seguir pues vi como retrocedía Chika, quien tomo la mano de su madre y se oculto a sus espaldas.

—Nos podemos ir... mamá...—Fue lo ultimo que dijo Chika, pues tras aquello no miro o hablo con nadie, aunque todos lo intentaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para saber que pasara, esperar al siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

¿Algún día haré historias tranquilas? Ñe, bien ¿Que les parece? ¿Las cosas terminaran bien? Espero que les guste.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Hasta donde se si, pero era esencial en este fic meter una hermana mas.—Considerarlo trampa, si gustas.—Es posible que en el siguiente veamos un poco más. Por ahora gracias por comentar, espero hayas pasado bien esta navidad y que tengas un fin de año memorable. Gracias por tu apoyo en este tiempo, espero seguir contando contigo. Sin más, buenas noches. Algo tarde pero felices fiestas y un año mas lleno de éxitos, de mi parte.

 **SilentDrago** **:** ¡ Si ! Espera no, ellas no son culpables... del todo. Listo señor, el paquete a regresado.—Fuera de bromas.—Gracias por comentar, veo que estas disfrutando la historia.—Igual solo es idea mía.—Me alegra te gusten los capítulos, espero este igual y los que vengan. Sin más, buenas noches. Algo tarde pero felices fiestas y un año mas lleno de éxitos, de mi parte.

Bien, hoy no tengo mucho que decir mas que **GRACIAS**. De verdad, muchas gracias. Les deseo un bonito y memorable fin de año. Y un año con éxito en sus metas y sueños.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	14. Capitulo 14 ¿Sinceridad? - Una promesa

Hola, buenas noches. ¿Como están? Espero bien. ¿Que tal va su fin de semana?

Hoy vuelvo con otro capitulo más de esta historia,—por cierto algo corto, pero no es el ultimo— espero les guste. Y sin mas por el momento, los veo abajo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER_** ** _:_** **Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Hace unos años atrás.**

 **Siempre estaremos juntas, las tres... aunque no este aquí físicamente significara que te abandonare. Porque de tu lado no me separare...**

—Honoka, ¿estas bien?—Pregunto una pelinaranja de cabello corto preocupada, pues ver a su amiga con la que se reuniría ese día en la banqueta derrotada y llorando no era nada simple.—¿Te sientes mal? Llamare a Maki-chan.—Dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo.

—Si, Rin-chan.—Respondió quitando le el celular de las manos.—Así que no es necesario.

—¿Que paso?—Pregunto confundida, pues si bien era cierto que su amiga con la que compartía color de cabello era sensible y mas desde la muerte de cierta pelijengibre; ponerse a llorar en medio de una calle donde podía ser vista no era usual.

—Un idiota me acaba de asaltar...—Dijo mientras con ayuda de la mujer con ciertos aspectos felinos se levantaba.— y se llevaron todo lo que traía.—Agrego con lamento.

—Te hirió.—Concluyo para si Rin, quien en el instante se puso a inspeccionar con la vista y manos el cuerpo de su amiga.

—No...—Comento apenada y sonrojada la mayor de las dos, mientras apartaba sus manos.

—¿Y por que lloras?—Pregunto de nuevo ladeando la cabeza, pues se encontraba confundida.

—Le ofrecí y tomo todo lo que traía...—Dijo mientras se trataba de calmar.

—No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar con...—Pensando que solo se trataba del dinero o celular, pero fue interrumpida por el llanto sonoro que volvía a emitir su amiga.

—También se llevo los anillos...—Al fin explico y mostró su mano.

—Que canalla,—bufo molesta Rin, quien se puso a observar a sus lado—¿le viste la cara?, tal ves pueda alcanzarle, ¿viste a donde corrió?

—Lo dudo

—Tienes una foto de los anillos, tal vez podamos buscarlos en algún lugar de empeño. Pediremos a la policía ayuda.

—Gracias.

 **Tiempo presente.**

—Mamá... se que como hija siempre termino fallando.—Dijo una pelinaranja que no dejaba del ver al frente con determinación.

—Hija, eso no es verdad...—Reprimió la ojiazul que se había desconcertado.

—Déjame hablar primero, por favor.—Pidió la joven, a lo que Honoka solo asintió.—Erena-san,—escuchar a su hija llamar a u pareja por su nombre sin obligación y cierto cariño, saco en la ojiazul una sonrisa y dispuso en ella escuchar todo lo que dijera su pequeña.—me hizo darme cuenta de algo, que si bien me puedo callar sin compromiso, no seria justo para ti.—Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas, llevando a esta tomar aire unos minutos antes de proseguir.—La verdad gracias a ti y mamá Tsu, pase momentos de alegría, me divertí y aprendí mucho, seré honesta al principio me decepciona tu ausencia en muchas cosas importantes, así como cuando ella tuvo al final estar en una cama y no hacer esfuerzo alguno.—Aquellas palabras causaron una punzada en el corazón de Honoka quien mantenía la vista en el camino. Pues notaba la sinceridad de aquellas palabras.—Después de su muerte, te esforzaste en que el lazo que entre nosotras algunas vez había sido tan débil... se volviera fuerte. Vi cuanto podías llegar a esforzarte para que las cosas fueran bien. Pero como una niña desconsiderada nunca aprecie del todo lo que hacías... hasta no verte en la cama y ver que no quería quedarme sola... un deseo egoísta cuando uno produce ese resultado.—Para esto Chika había tomado la iniciativa y coloco su mano encima de la de su madre que sostenía el volante con fuerza. y lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.—Te herí muchas veces con palabras, te desprecie otras y evite muchas veces hablar contigo, cuando querías saber mi día a día...te oculte cuantas veces fue molestada en la escuela...—Chika ahora imitaba a su madre con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.—Y cuanto esto me lastimaba. Pero no cambiaría nada si eso me separa de tenerte a mi lado. Te quiero mucho mamá Honoka; cada momento que has estado cuando lo necesito, aun sin pedírtelo; esos momentos donde esperaba un regaño y tu solo me abrazabas con fuerza, culpándote tu; cuando actúas infantilmente, pero madura y seria cuando se necesita; esas y otras cosas más, son cosas que me han hecho quererte y no ser separada de ti. Por estar apoyándome y seguir queriéndome, aun cuando puse en duda todos estos años. Te quiero mucho. Así que acepta por favor, mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo malo que te hecho. Y no llores por favor, no me gusta causarte amargura...—No pudo seguir, pues gracias al aumento de velocidad había recurrido a agarrarse del asiento. Vio al rostro de su madre que sonreí.

—Eres mala.—Dijo secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su saco.

—Lo siento, no debí decir...—No pudo seguir pues fue interrumpida.

—Ahora me toca hablar.—Dijo con energía y un poco de su tono de orden. No espero respuesta y prosiguió, sin desaparecer de su rostro la sonrisa.—¿Sabes como supe que Tsubasa era la indicada?—Pregunto sin intención de esperara a que le respondiera. Así que suspiro.—Ella era muy bonita, pero eso no era nada con la determinación y entusiasmo con que hacia las cosas, ilumino mi mundo. No se, si recuerdas cuando te conté mi pasado. Y como notaste si me deprimo caigo bajo. Pero desde que llego a mi lado, me sentía volar en el cielo solo con una sonrisa que se formara en su rostro. La persona que hoy, no es la misma que conoció tu madre, ella fue la que hizo de mi una mejor persona. Tienes razón aun si hoy volviera a tener que pasar por todo de nuevo, pero ella no estuviera, no lo aceptaría. Me hizo ver lo egoísta que era; pero sabes, no hay humano que no lo sea ni un poco.—Hizo una pausa.—Dejando esto de lado, me alegra escuchar a mi hija... lo note hace mucho. La distancia que fuiste poniendo, sutil pero presente. Pero permití que esta siguiera y no hice nada. Escucharte ser honesta, escuchar ese tono me a hache pensar que aun con mis errores, no me equivoque en las decisiones que he tomado. Se que los problemas y la culpa ha sido tanto mía como tuya al perder lo mas importante la comunicación. Así que mi bello ángel, que te parece si como yo acepto tus disculpas, tu tomas las mías.—Antes de finalizar, tomo la mano de Chika y la beso con ternura.—Yo te amo, hija. Siempre ha sido así y lo seguirá haciendo.

—Mamá...—Chillo la ojivino con alegría y tomando su mano.

—Anda sonríe, que eso es lo que una niña tan bonita como tu hace que deslumbre.—Dijo antes de poner su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña Kousaka, que enseguida sonrió.—Ahora, un par de cosa antes de llegar.

—¿Cuales?

—Uno, ¿que piensas de que Erena, se vuelva oficialmente miembro de la familia?—Pregunto con miedo.

—Que es mas que bienvenida.

—¿De verdad?

—No negare que cuando llego, me irrito su presencia y su actitud me desesperaba.—Comento apenada.—Pero es una persona maravillosa que volvió a prender la llama de mi madre; así que, solo puedo desearles felicidad. Solo no me presiones para que le trate como mi madre... todavía debo asimilarlo.

—Mientras no te tardes años.—Bromeo Honoka.—Me alegra que lo aceptes... porque de verdad, que hace tiempo quiero proponerle matrimonio, pero no quería incomodarte.

—Ya eres grande, esa decisión era tuya con o sin mi consentimiento.

—Lo se. Pero o somos las o dos o ninguna.

—¿Y, que es lo otro?

—Vez en anillo que llevo en el dedo.

—El del matrimonio con mamá Tsu...

—Si.

—¿Que tiene?

—Llegamos.—Dijo llamando la atención de Chika quien giro la cabeza para ver si era verdad.—Toma.—Agrego para llamar de nuevo la atención de Chika quien sintió en su mano un par de objetos.—Nuca te dije esto, pero lo ultimo que me dijo fue... _**"Siempre estaremos juntas, las tres... aunque no este aquí físicamente significara que te abandonare. Porque de tu lado no me separare al igual que de esa pequeña que es el mayor tesoro que pude tener entre mis mano. Así que cuando llegue el momento y encuentre con quien quiere estar deja que ella los utilice. Sea quien sea, mis bendiciones tendrán, claro mientras esta no sea una mala influencia o tratando a mi pequeña. Y tu, no te rindas, me podre ir pero si el tiempo y el destino te manda a alguien a tu lado, no te encierres y acéptala. Por algo algo les unió en sus caminos."**_

—Gracias, gracias...—Dijo apretando con fuerza los dos anillos.—Me voy.—Dijo dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

—Con cuidado.—Besando su frente.—Te alcanzo dentro de poco. Por cierto, su vuelo es el 0359 puerta 5. Suerte.

—¡Si!—Grito con emoción y dispuesta a salir del coche para correr.

 **Hace unos años atrás. (otra vez.)**

—Que bueno fue recuperar los.—Dijo con alivio una pelinegra que se a lado de una pelirroja, ambas acariciaban la cabeza de la pelinaranja.

—Me alegro por ti, Honoka.—Agrego una rubia que abrazaba a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de llorar.

—Vamos a celebrar. Nya.—Grito con energía la felina que se unió al abrazo.

—Si que tienen mucho valor, verdad hermana.—Dijo la pelirroja que retiraba las lagrimas del rostro de la chica que ya no ocultaba su rostro.

—Si... hay una promesa sobre ellos que cumpliré.—Hablo al fin sonriendo ampliamente.

 **En el hoy.**

—Nuestra pequeña ya es casi una adulta, pues apenas tiene 15. Pero ya esta preparada para lo que la vida le ponga enfrente. Hoy cumplo una de las ultimas promesas que te hice. Gracias.—Se dijo así antes de volver a llorar, pero como hacia unos momentos de alegría y alivio. **  
**

* * *

Por ahora lo dejare aquí. Prepárense para lo que viene en el siguiente.—Que seguro ya se hacen una idea, ¿verdad?—Espero les guste este capitulo, pues me a llevado el día entero, porque no me dejaba. Espero saber ¿que les hizo sentir este capitulo?

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por el cumplido. No fue nada, la verdad la serie termino de poner esta idea con algo más de solides. Todavía no, pero es posible que el siguiente si. Porque realmente planeaba subir el capitulo final, pero le tengo un cariño a esta historia y al ver este pequeño borrador—que sufrió unos cambios—decidí publicar primero esto. Espero leas esta actualización y te guste. Gracias, igualmente.

 **SilentDrago** **:** No quería entrar en detalles.—A veces no tengo ideas al cien claras, pero la emoción de publicar me gana.—Eso es cierto, una familia no siempre debe compartir con uno sangre. Saludos y gracias, igualmente.

No tengo mucho que decir más que **GRACIAS**. De verdad, muchas gracias.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	15. Capitulo 15 ¿Podre tenerte?

Hola, buenas noches. ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Hoy vuelvo con otro capitulo más de esta historia,—¿el ultimo, capitulo?— espero les guste. Y sin mas por el momento, los veo abajo.—Por cierto esto sera algo largo.

 ** _DESCLEMIER_** ** _:_** **Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una semana después...**

—Riko-chan, ¿Quieres salir hoy?—Pregunto una peligris al momento de tomar asiento frente a la pelirroja que parecía perdida.

—¿A dónde?—Re formulo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No se. Tu escoge, solo deseo pasar este día contigo.—Respondió con emoción la peligris de ojos azules.

—Es una idea tentadora...—Canturrio con tono divertido. Pero al ver de nuevo a su lado y ver a la pelinaranja, de nuevo una mirada triste se formo en sus ojos.—Pero me preocupa Chika.—Dijo, para que la otra chica volteara y viera como esta de nuevo tenia la vista en la ventana sin ningún punto fijo y suspirando mucho más de lo normal.

Suspirar— Desde que regreso parece distante.—Reforzó la preocupación de ambas.

—Y aun no nos dice, porque evita a Dia.—Recordó, pues una vez ambas chicas regresaron a la escuela y pasaron por varias preguntas; de lejos parecía ver una distancia y esto solo se confirmaba cada la pelinegra _—que parecía actuar como si "nada" hubiera pasado, según ambas amigas que les conocían—_ llegaba a la entrada del salón y resultaba que Chika ya se había ido, corriendo para no hablar con la ojiverde o bien solo pasa a su lado ignorándola. Y la opción ganadora de este día fue, esta ultima.

—¡Chika-chan, podemos hablar!—Grito Dia quien solo vio como Chika tomo sus cosa y pasaba a su lado, con una mirada negativa y furiosa le era suficiente para responder a la pelinegra, pues la frialdad en la mirada de su amiga y amor de su vida... le apuñalaba. Así que no la seguía.

—Pero hoy, lo averiguaremos. Sígueme.—Dijo You antes de llegar al lado de la chica que solo e había quedado en la puerta petrificada.—Disculpa, Dia-san, puedo pasar.—Pidió amablemente una vez la regreso del shock tocando su hombro.

—Claro, perdona por estorbar.—Dijo Dia una vez se aparto y emprendió su camino a algún lado.

—Oye, Nishikino, ¿Que le hiciste a mi amiga para que te odie?—Pregunto Riko una vez capto la indirecta de su novia que le daba codazos, como dando le, luz verde.

—No mucho...—Respondió sin verles a la cara.—Solo... decepcionarla... tal vez, darle asco, no se.—Comento con tono triste y sin energía alguna.—Ser la pero persona que ha conocida...—Agrego antes de llegar a una de las paredes y soltarse a llorar.

Antes de correr a ella para abrazarla se miraron culpables y confundidas ante las palabras que la mayor había dicho.

—Chika es muy torpe para pensar en alguien así, seguro se encuentra molesta por un pequeñez.—Consolaba Riko, después de entregar su pañuelo a la pelinegra.

—La bese... frente a muchas personas importante...—Confeso Dia con molestia, y se notaba que de si a realmente con la pelinaranja que poco antes se había ido.—Que tonta, ¿no creen?—Pregunto con sarcasmo y sin dar tiempo a responder.—Pense que por vivir en una familia conformada por dos mujeres, ella sentiría lo mismo por mi, alguien a quien ha visto como una hermana.

Mientras estas pareja trataba de consolar y buscar alguna respuesta coherente con el actuar de su amiga, otra chica por su parte, se encontraba apoyada en el barandal de la escuela sin asomar mucho la cabeza para no ser vista. Esta que tenia la cabellera rubia y ojos azules sonreía con amargura, mientras que por sus mejillas lagrimas brotaban.—Lo sabia.—Dijo para si antes de tomar el camino para las otras escaleras. Más al escuchar unas palabras que reconicia salían de los labios de la pelinegra, paso de caminar a salir corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Chika-chan.—Llamo una mujer de cabellera castaño a la joven se notaba con la mirada a la nada.—Que casualidad encontrarnos. ¿Puedo tomar asiento?¿O esperas a alguien?—Pregunto parada a su lado mientras llamaba alguno de los meseros para pedir alguna cosa. Chika solo asintió y extendió la mano, accediendo a que se sentara enfrente la mujer.—¿Como estas?—Pregunto alegremente la mujer antes de pedir una ensalada y un jugo a la mesera que había llegado.—¿Quieres algo? Yo invito.—Ofreció con tono amable.

—No gracias, estoy bien.—Respondió secamente y aun sin mirarla.

—mmm... ¿Que es lo que comes?—Pregunto más anima por ya no ser ignorada.

—Helado de mandarina, este lugar es de los pocos que lo venden y con un sabor para no para de comerlo.—Respondió con mas animo, pues aquello para ella era una verdad y uno de sus postres favoritos.

—Te creo. Me podría trae dos más. Por favor.—Pidió a la mujer que les atendía.

—Enseguida.—Se limito a decir esta antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambas.

—Pensaba que la salud es importante para usted Anju-san.—Comento Chika, por fin viéndole a la cara.

—Lo es, pero no me matara romperla de vez en cuando. Ademas solo comeré uno, el otro es para ti.—Dijo Anju, quien solo miraba con curiosidad a joven, esperando algún gesto o algo que le diera pistas de si involucrarse o no en lo que atormentara a la menor seria buena idea.

—Yo no te pedí nada.—Replico en un puchero la pelinaranja.

—Lo se. Pero, estoy segura que mágicamente no aparecerá mas en el vaso, solo con meter y sacar la cuchara.—Se defendió la mujer que señalo a Chika viera lo que hacía su mano. Causando en esta un sonrojo por lo que hasta ahora se la había pasado haciendo y arando de golpe.

—Y, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?—Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso debería preguntar yo.—Dijo con tranquilidad apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.— ¿Hay algo molestándote, no?—Reto arqueando la ceja y mirada segura de lo que decía.

—No es asunto suyo.—Se defendió Chika usando tono molesto.

—No; pero he escuchado que, cuando no se tiene la confianza de hablar con tu familia o amigos algo te molesta, encontrar a alguien que te escuche y no te conozca, puede darte consejos sorprendentes, pues no puede juzgarte.—Dijo Anju con tono serio, como pocas veces actuaba según muchos que les conocían.—¿Sabes por que?—Pregunto a la menor que le veía con interés y sorpresa.

—No, ¿Por que?—Chika se sentía atrapada por la curiosidad y las ganas de hablar con alguien, así que quería saber cuanto podía confiar en la mujer que conocía de algunas convivencias.

—Porque solo conoceré tu punto de vista—respondió colocando su dedo en la nariz de la ojivino que le lanzo una mirada de furia, pues esto era algo que solo aceptaba de su familia—y desde lo que pueda entender, un consejo saldrá por ese mismo camino o al menos cercano.

Suspirar.—Hay alguien que me gusta... desde hace mucho.—Revelo levemente roja.

—Oh, esa personada debe ser afortunada.—Anuncio con una sonrisa.

—No lo es.—Comento con amargura y culpa.

—Pero si eres una chica amable, alegre, comprensiva, algo torpe y despistada. Pero sobre todo linda.—Recalco la castaña que en listaba con los dedos lo que sabia de la chica frente a ella.

—Le rompí el corazón cuando se me declaro.—Dijo agachando la mirada.

—¿Por que? Digo, si tu también gustas de esa persona. ¿Por que no corresponderle?—Pregunto confusa la mujer que recibía su orden y se disponía a comer su ensalada.

—Solo no puedo...—Hizo una pausa para suspirar.—Ella es como una hermana.

—Si la catalogas así en tu vida, si.—Revelo Anju, antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. Y consiguiendo que la otra solo diera un salto.—Pero has dicho que te gusta, ¿hay algún otro motivo?

—Me gusta que las personas a mi alrededor sean felices...—Murmuro con cierta molestia.

—Me imagino que ese es un decreto en la familia Kousaka.—Bromeo para llamar su atención y conseguir que alzar de nuevo la vista.

—Lo es, aun no estando escrito.—Dijo sonriendo levemente.

—¿Entonces que te detiene?¿Que hizo que te negaras?—Ataco directamente la mayor.

—Hay alguien más.—Respondió con mirada sombría.

—¿Te gusta alguien más?—Pregunto incrédula.

—No...alguien, una amiga de hace algunos años... ama también a esta persona... y le prometí ayudarla, porque "yo no siento nada"... o eso era en ese momento.—Revelo al fin con amargura, para lanzar su cuchara sobre su helado.

—Se te congelara el cerebro.—Dijo Anju al ver que lleva la mitad, pero fue demasiado tarde.— No quieres ser la mala de la historia.

—No.—Acepto agarrando su cabeza con fuerza.

—Ella... ¿Como tomo tu rechazo?—Pregunto curiosa, pues al ver su reacción hubiera notado que la otra persona no importaba, no se podía ser tan despistado.

—No lo se, la he ignorado por una semana.

—Eso no es correcto.—Reprocho negando con el dedo.

—Lo se, pero tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que me diga que me odia y que no quiere saber mas de mi.

—Ser egoísta, querer a alguien para ti, no es un pecado, mientras estés segura de querer arriesgarte por esa persona, muestras más de lo que puedes decir.

—Pero...—No le dejo hablar anju, pues coloco el mismo dedo con el que negaba en los labios.

—Somos humanos, vinimos a vivir y no se vive si solo miras. Si tomas esa decisión o vas por el camino fácil, viendo por otros y olvidándote de ti, quiero decirte que entonces no estas viviendo. Es cierto, el miedo estará ahí, el fracasar en el intento puede pasar, pero que tendría de divertido estar aquí y no experimentar. Eres joven, tener contentos a todos no siempre se puede...

—Chika.—Pronuncio una voz el nombre de la pelinaranja que sintió miedo al escuchar su tono enojado. He interrumpiendo a Anju que solo siguió comiendo.

—Si, Mary-chan...

—Has hecho llorar a mi amada Dia...—Anuncio lo que le molestaba, con rabia jalando del cuello de la camisa de su uniforme a la ojivino que sudaba de miedo.—Todo... por ignorarla. No son unidas y personas que saben que la comunicación es esencial.—Recordaba el como ambas eran antes de esta semana con esperanza de que esta despertara.

—Llorar... Dia,esta llorando... por mi culpa.—Asumió con dolor.

—Por dios, ve y búscala, expresa honestamente lo que sientes... pero no dejes que se vaya.—Dijo antes de parar de mangonear a su compañera y volver a llorar.

—¿Irse...? ¿A donde?—Pregunto altera y confusa, pues no saber eso le esturgaba el corazón.

—Hoy parte para Estados Unidos... dice que haya continuara sus estudios, en lo que las cosas se calman y vuelven a la normalidad.

—Ella no puede irse. Mary, ve y dile tus...

—A quien espera, eres tu.—Dijo dando le una bofetada.—Tu eres la única que la convencerá de quedarse.

—Pero, ¿y tu?

—Me vale más la felicidad de quien amo y verle... así no sea conmigo.

—¿Segura...?

—Ve, ve por ella.—Grito la rubia con desesperación.

—Si.

—Vez, cada quien es egoísta a su modo.—Comento Anju con una sonrisa y alzando su vaso al aire.

—Me voy.—Dijo al momento de asentir y pararse, buscando su cartera.

—Yo invito hoy, salúdame a tu madre y a Erena.

—Gracias...—Fuera del establecimiento corrió con su fuerzas hasta su casa que no queda lejos. Pero aun así llamo a su madre.

 _—Bueno, ¿Chika, pasa algo? se te oye agitada._ —Dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea, con preocupación.

 _—Mamá... ¿sabias que Dia-chan, se ira hoy?_ —Pregunto mientras esperaba el cambio de luz en el semáforo.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Como te enterarte?_ —Pregunto preocupada, pues juraría que no había abierto la boca para nada respecto al tema.

 _—Eso es un si._ —Confirmo Chika para si, una vez dio vuelta en la esquina de donde estaba.

 _—Si, parece que no esta manejando correctamente la depresión y Maki junto con Nico, pensaron que alegarse de esto le ayudaría._ —Explico Honoka algo triste.

 _—Sabes a que horas saldrá su vuelo, ¿verdad?_ —Pregunto al momento de parar para tomar aire.

 _—9:30 de la noche, creo. ¿Por que?_

 _—Son las 7:15... son dos horas para el aeropuerto... ¿me llevas?_ —Pregunto con desesperación.

 _—Hija, yo también considero que Dia necesita tiempo y espacio._ —Respondió Honoka con pena; no había pensado tener esa conversación con ella hasta la noche y cara a cara.— _Se que puedes estar confundida y esto ayudaría ambas, no quiero verte triste. Maki y Nico, no quieren ver a su hija decaída._

 _—Mamá, yo amo a Nishikino Dia con todo mi corazón, más que a una hermana la quiero a mi lado... por favor, no dejes que nos separen... no sin al menos decirle lo que siento._

 _—¿Donde estas?_

 _—En el estacionamiento, esperando que bajes._

 _—Enseguida_

* * *

 _Aquí es donde quedo el anterior capitulo._

—Llegamos.—Dijo llamando la atención de Chika quien giro la cabeza para ver si era verdad.—Toma.—Agrego para llamar de nuevo la atención de Chika quien sintió en su mano un par de objetos.—Nuca te dije esto, pero lo ultimo que me dijo fue... **"Siempre estaremos juntas, las tres... aunque no este aquí físicamente significara que te abandonare. Porque de tu lado no me separare al igual que de esa pequeña que es el mayor tesoro que pude tener entre mis mano. Así que cuando llegue el momento y encuentre con quien quiere estar deja que ella los utilice. Sea quien sea, mis bendiciones tendrán, claro mientras esta no sea una mala influencia o tratando a mi pequeña. Y tu, no te rindas, me podre ir pero si el tiempo y el destino te manda a alguien a tu lado, no te encierres y acéptala. Por algo algo les unió en sus caminos."**

—Gracias, gracias...—Dijo apretando con fuerza los dos anillos.—Me voy.—Dijo dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

—Con cuidado.—Besando su frente.—Te alcanzo dentro de poco. Por cierto, su vuelo es el 0359 puerta 5. Suerte.

—¡Si!—Grito con emoción y dispuesta a salir del coche para correr.

Chika no perdió tiempo y buscaba con la mirada las indicaciones que su madre le había proporcionado, solo tenia 20 minutos para encontrarse con Dia y decir lo que había estado ocultando en su corazón...

—¿Chika, eres tu? ¿Como llegaste aquí?—Pregunto una pelirroja que sostenía una mochila en su mano.—¿Estas bien?—Agrego a sus dudas al levemente hinchados sus ojos.

—Tía Maki... ¿Donde esta Dia?—Pregunto mientra intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Con Nico, esperando que su vuelo anuncie su salida pera subir.—Respondió nerviosa, pues era nuevo para ella ver en su sobrina una mirada tan determinada.

—Por favor, déjame hablar con ella... no quiero que se vaya.

—Ni yo cariño, pero es lo mejor en lo que ambas aclaran sus ideas, ¿no crees?—Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la menor.

—No hay nada que aclarar, esto fue mi culpa por reaccionar de esa manera pero Dia merece saber al menos la verdad, lo que pienso, por favor tía.

—Sigue ese camino, y gira a la izquierda.—Dijo con una sonrisa y dando un leve empujón a la pelinaranja.

—Gracias.

—Te lo agradezco Maki-chan.—Dijo una voz tras la pelirroja que no dejaba de ver por donde iba la joven.

—Se que ellas se aman mutuamente. No separaría a esas dos.—Comento tomando la de la mujer que hace poco le había acariciado el cabello.—Ahora bien, me contaras que paso, ¿por que tu también tras los ojos rojos?—Pregunto con mirada amenazante.

—Claro.—Respondió enseguida y con una gota de sudor.—Pero, ¿crees que Nico les deje hablar?—Pregunto preocupada.

—Lo hará, ella lo que menos quiere es que esta familia se divida. Pedimos que Chika llegara a tiempo para detener esto.

—¿y si no hubiera sido así?

—Que importa, las cosas pasaron como pensamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Dia Nishikino!—Grito Chika una vez sus ojos visualizaron a la persona que buscaba.

—¿Chika-chan?—Cuestiono Dia al sentir familiar la voz.

—Pensaba que te gustaba enfrentar los problemas antes de tomar una medida drástica.—Reprochaba la ojivino que se acercada a la pelinegra que temblaba nerviosa.—Al menos un mensaje para despedirte y saber que ya no te vería, hubiera sido mejor que intentar huir sin que me enterara una vez te encontraras a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Chika-chan?—Preguntaba de nuevo deseando que aquello fuera una mala jugada de su mente.

—Si soy yo Dia-chan...—Respondió notando la duda de la ojiverde y tomando su mano para ponerla e su rostro, para que la sintiera.

—Jeje, ¿Que haces aquí?—Pregunto doblemente nerviosa.—Parece que mi vuelo esto por salir, así que...—Dijo al escuchar la bocina anunciando que debían abordar de una vez.

—Se que es mi culpa por haberte ignorado una semana entere... pero podrías escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

—Yo...Mamá Nico...—Llamo a su madre esperando que le ayudara, pero la verdad es que esta se alejaba por donde había llegada la pelinaranja y poco antes se había ido su madre Maki.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Maki-chan, tomen su tiempo.

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto más no recibió respuesta.

—Dia, nos conocemos desde pequeñas y desde siempre fuimos unidas... no negare que al principio yo solo vi una hermana en ti...—Aquello estrujo el corazón de la pelinegra que había sido sentada en una de las sillas de espera.—Pero hace mucho me di cuenta de que los celos que tenia cada que alguna amiga tuya se acercaba a ti en plan cariñoso al igual que los chicos... no era normal. Entonces comprendí, cuando alguien se acerco a mi, para ayudarle para que tu salieres con ella. Que el cariño a amor que te tenia no era el que yo pensaba, con el que me engañe... Y por no traicionar a esa amiga, poco a poco encerré cada sentimiento que por ti sentí. Volver a actuar normal para la amiga que me había ayudado y aun en día lo hacia no se alejara de mi, y pensara que era lesbiana por venir de una familia así, eso seria pre juicioso y egoísta.—Aquellas palabras hicieron a Dia abrir los ojos como platos y sentirse culpable de algún modo.—Pero te debo una respuesta como es debido.—Dijo poniéndose de cunclillas, tomo sus manos.—Podrías alzar la vista.—Pidió a esta pues había agachado la mirada. Dudo pero al fina Dia alzo esta y antes de poder decir algo, los labios de Chika besando los suyos. Lagrimas empezó a derramar.—Yo amo a Nishikino Dia, quien a sido mi amiga desde niñas, no la veo solo como eso, si no, que me gustaría dar el siguiente paso con ella. ¿Claro si estas de acuerdo?—Pregunto abriendo el puño y mostrando un par de argollas.

—Esto es... pero, ¿de donde los sacaste?—Pregunto Dia quien trataba de no entrar en shock.

—Son de mis madres, quienes están mas de acuerdo en que ahora tu y yo los utilicemos.—Respondió mientras ponía uno de estos en el dedo de la chica que no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas.—Así que Dia, aceptarías a esta tonta y despistada, para que de ahora en adelante te acompañe.—Pregunto sonriendo al fin.

—Claro que si.—Exclamo lanzando a abrazar a la pelinaranja, llevando a ambas a caer al piso.—Con una condición.—Agrego Dia en un susurro a la oreja de la chica debajo de ella.

—¿Cual?—Pregunto sonrojada, pues la verdad ver como eran observada empezaba a avergonzarla pero no podía negar la que estaba feliz.

—Tomar las cosas con calma.—Respondió besando la nariz de esta.

—¿Calma...?—Pregunto completamente roja.

—Si, formar nuestra relación a nuestro modo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hijas es hora de irnos.—Llamaron tres mujeres al mismo tiempo, mientras les ayudaban a levantarse.

—Mamá Maki, mamá Nico, se que yo les pedí esto y sonara mal, ¿pero podría quedarme?—Hablo Dia con miedo, pensando que sera negada su petición.

—Pero que dices,—dijo Maki tomando la mano de esta y viéndole con seriedad—lo que menos quiero es a mi familia separada,—agrego con tono más dulce y abrazando a su hija mayor—vamos a casa, les parece.—Ofreció viendo a ambas.

—¡Si!—Afirmaron ambas tomándose de la mano.

—Bien, les parece ir por Ruby y de ahí ir a cenar a algún lugar.—Propuso Nico, quien sonreía con ternura al ver feliz a las pequeñas que cuido y crió durante años.

—Me parece buena idea, Nico-chan.—Respondió Honoka quien se había ido encima de la pelinegra para abrazarla.

—Me alegra verte de humor de nuevo Honoka, pero pesas, quítate de encima.—Dijo Nico al principio calmada, para luego tratar de zafarse del agarre de su amiga.—Maki-chan, ayúdame.—Pidió rendida y ya con la cien resaltando en su frente.

—Se que me castigaras después, pero creo que dejare a Honoka ganar esta vez.—Dijo Maki quien salio corriendo tras junto con las niñas, a las que les había gañido el ojo.

* * *

 **Dos meses después.**

—¿Estas lista?—Pregunto una voz a su espalda, pero gracias el espejo que tenia al frente podía ver quien era.

—Si.—Afirmo alegremente y algo exagerado pus no paraba de asentir.—Te vez hermosa mamá.—Alago la ojivino al fin volteándose y corriendo a los brazos de su madre, que la esperaba con estos abierto.

—Gracias, hija.—Dijo mientras la estrujaba.—¿Has visto a Erena?—Pregunto con la emoción que no contenía.

—Ella dijo que quería sorprenderte, así que dijo que no le verías hasta que llegara el momento.—Respondió Chika quien intentaba separarse del abrazo, ya que sentía la ausencia del aire.

—Moo, eso no es justo.—Se quejo la ojiazul antes de tomar asiento en el borde de la cama.

—Alégrate, te puedo asegurar que se ve preciosa, no mas que tu, pero cuando estén juntas harán deslumbrar el lugar.

—He. Parece que mi hija esta de buenas.—Penso en voz alta Honoka antes de agarrar el rostro de su hija y empezar a llenarlo de besos.— ¿O quieres algo? Si es dinero, es mejor que...

—No es eso mamá. Es solo que estoy feliz de poder compartir este momento contigo.

—Mira que si un ángel tan bonito como tu dice eso, harás que llore.

—No lo hagas que si no tía Nico nos golpeara. sabes cuanto tiempo le llevo.

—Jeje, tienes razón. Esperare a que esto acabe.

Por si aun no queda claro, hoy se esta llevando acabo la boda de Kousaka Honoka con Toudo Erena; hacia dos meses atrás, una semana después de que Chika empezara a salir con Dia, en una comida donde toda la familia estaba reunida—incluyendo a las hijas de Erena—Honoka no espero mas y le propuso matrimonio. Y si esto esta pasando es porque la pelimorada acepto en seguida. Ahora, hoy esta pareja se uniría; los invitados presentes eran solo amigos cercanos y familiares. Las tres hijas de esta pareja, tenia un rol y a Chika le había tocado presentar los anillos. Habían rentado un lugar cerca de la playa. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues faltaba faltaba menos de una hora para dar inicio a tan bello evento.

Acabado, se sirvió el banquete de la mejor chef con la que contaba la familia y esta presente no dejaba de presumirlo. El brindis lleno de bendiciones para la pareja era lo que más abundaba. Y al momento de lanzar el ramo, a que no imaginan en las mano de quien cayo, las manos de Leah, quien no tardo en sacar humo de la vergüenza la ganar de la atención de todos.

—Parece que pronto sera la boda de mi hija menor.—Bromeo Erena que corrió a ella para abrazarla.

—Mamá, bájame...—Pedía Leah que ocultaba si rostro en el cuello de su madre que no paraba de sonreír.

—No, no lo haré.

—Me permites celebrar a mi.—Pidió con timidez una mujer de cabello castaño extendiendo los brazos.

—Claro es hija tuya.—Acepto con una sonrisa Erena mientras la entregaba.

—Gracias; te deseo de corazón lo mejor, en este nuevo camino en que no estarás sola.—Dijo la mujer antes de llevar a su hija con ella a donde su otra hija y esposo se encontraba.

—¿Estas bien con esto?—Pregunto con una sonrisa algo forzada una mujer de cabellos naranja y tomando la mano de su esposa.

—No cambiaría este momento por nada.—Le respondió besando los labios de la mujer.—Así que no me vuelvas a preguntar eso. Hoy tu yo somos una.

—Mamá Honoka, mamá Erena es hora de tomar la foto. Vamos.—Dijo Chika quien tomo la mano de ambas mujeres para que la siguieran. Lo que si solo con aquellas palabras había conseguido que ambas se vieran como cómplices y sonrieran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **...Fin...**_

* * *

Y bien, ¿que les pareció?

Hola, si lo se, que rápido he actualizado. ¿No?—Considerando que este es el ultimo capitulo. Pero ñe.—La verdad llevo trabajando con el desde el mes pasado, pero hasta hoy me siento conforme y más que feliz por como termina. Este como mis otros escritos han llenada mi corazón de algún modo, me divertí y llore en otros momentos, pero nunca deje de esforzarme porque no solo fuera de mi gusto. Así que ver el apoyo que recibió es una gran recompensa.

Aun recuerdo cuando alguien comento que no pasaría de dos o tres capítulos, a menos de complicarlo; y la verdad no era mi plan al comienzo, pero he me aquí con 15 capítulos en total. Así que muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya sea siguiendo, marcando como favorita y—en especial— a quienes comentaron. Que hayan llegado hasta este ultimo capitulo es un gran honor, de verdad, gracias por darle una oportunidad.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias, me alegra ver que te gustara. Eso es cierto, parece que si. Pues yo considero un bonito final esto, aunque claro llore mas con el anterior. Gracias por comentar.

 **SilentDrago** **:** Muy obvio, tal vez. Pero espero haberte sorprendido con algo en este capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Agradecimientos :** _ **bellotasarutobi;**_ _ **SilentDrago;**_ _ **Katengecchi;**_ _ **Nyanko;**_ _ **Tox1n;**_ _ **Ryuzaki Uchida;**_ _ **steeldemon798;**_ _ **Panda-chan;**_ _ **Alex Varmillion;**_ _ **Miroslava110;**_ _ **KBMasterD;**_ _ **krishellsolis;**_ _ **Maclowd;**_ _ **Guest... y muchos más.**_

No tengo mucho que decir más que **GRACIAS**.—Aunque esto es triste terminar, me despediré con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.—De verdad, muchas gracias.

 ** _Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
